A Love Through Time
by secret25
Summary: A chance meeting between the heir of the Western Lands and the guardian spirit of Goshinboku's forest turned into something so much more. Sessh/Inu. AU.
1. Goshinboku's Roots Part 1

**Chapter 1: Goshinboku's Roots Part One**

Prince Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands was a young demon that often found himself wandering. His father, the Great Dog Demon, along with his mother, had trained him at a very young age to defend, to fight, to protect, and to one day rule the very lands that his father has kept alive and prospering for centuries. However, with his father alive, well and healthy and with the young Prince having learned everything he needed to learn, there was no great use for him in the palace. There were no battles to be fought and there were to wars to wage or win; there was just peace. His father and his mother had reigned over their kingdom, their territory without a threat for years and so Sesshoumaru often found himself bored.

There was nothing to do for the young Prince expect to wander. He'd leave his home for months at a time, travelling all corners of his father's lands.

This time Sesshouamru had been wandering for about 46 days. He had walked leisurely from village to village and most of the time he dared not venture inside. Not in fear of the creatures that reside in the village, but simply the lack of desire to interact with them. Today, he found himself in a human village. The Prince had no qualms about humans, after all he had been taught to care for the wellbeing of their people, but he didn't particularly like staying too close with humans for very long. His keen sense of smell often stung with a burn from their, let's say, unique scent. His father had never minded or even noticed it, his mother outright refused to breathe it in, but Sesshoumaru found that for short periods of time, it was tolerable.

The particular village he found himself in now wasn't too bad. It was the village wherein a priestess whose spiritual powers had awed even him. Priestess Kikyo was the head of the village before she passed away some odd years ago and it seemed that now, it was Priestess Kaede, her younger sister that protected the village from mindless-savage demons. Sesshomaru, having known both priestesses from the times when they'd been in the castle, had taken the time to stop by and give a greeting whenever he stopped by.

It was late in the night when he had entered their village, but as always he had every intention of at least saying hello to the now elderly Kaede. However, before he could disturb the Priestess' slumber he had heard the most angelic sound; one that would undoubtedly change his life. Of course he didn't know it then.

Sesshoumaru stilled at the sound. His heart pounded against his chest, and his ears. He felt flushed for a moment as if that distant voice had been whispering sweet nothings into his ears. It was thrilling and at the same time terrifying, nothing before had ever affected him so greatly.

For a moment it was as if he had been snared by a siren song, which was impossible. Sesshoumaru had before met with a siren. He had been curious when he was young and he had asked his father if he could hear one when he was old enough. When he had heard it, he had been disappointed, although it sounded nice, it was hardly worth being enamored by. But this, this song that was being sung now, this must be his own siren song. A song to call _him_ because who else was awake to hear it now. All these humans were asleep and here he was, planted to the ground by a voice whose owner he did not know and by a voice that both caressed him softly and heatedly. A voice that enticed a demon that no one ever could.

The song continued to whisper in his ears, it was a call for him and he wanted to heed it, but caution won in the young heir's mind. He didn't know the source of the sound, it was unheard of that something as simple as a song could capture his every being. On a normal occasion Sesshoumaru would investigate for himself, but tonight, he felt ill-prepared, what if he lost his senses by the sweet and melodic voice? Finally, the demon heir made a conscious decision, he would turn and leave tonight and research the sound far away from its source. But his subconscious had other plans. When he'd finally acknowledged his decision to ignore the song and to walk away he found his feet taking steps towards the forest next to the village. His only drive, his inner demon's desire to heed the song's call.

With each step the sound didn't get any louder or any softer, and it made Sesshoumaru believe even more that the song was meant for him. It was calling him to the center of the forest and what awaited him there he didn't know, but even with his decision to walk away and his now inability to stop walking towards it, he found that his demon did not think there would be any danger. In fact, his demon purred. And he in return had felt a kind of peace and contentment that he'd never known before. It was like being a pup once again and knowing that no matter where he was, his father and mother would keep him safe. Was this what it was like to be snared by a siren? To lose sense of once wellbeing and self and simply let things happen as they may?

Sesshoumaru continued through the forest and it was not long before he was faced with a massive and magnificent tree. Goshinboku, a tree of ages. Sesshomaru had seen it once before and although he had admired it then it couldn't compare to what he saw tonight.

On Goshinboku's upturned root was a creature Sesshoumaru could never believe ever existed. A ethereal, celestial and heavenly being that provided a warm glow and a voice that had called to him. Oh, the creature was beautiful. A beauty that Sesshomaru would not be ashamed to admit had awed him. A creature that exuded the warmth and light of a mid-day sun. Who was it? Sesshoumaru had no idea, but it didn't matter.

Sesshoumaru admired the figure, scared to blink in the off chance the being would disappear, afraid to move in case he startled the creature and it fled. The young Prince wanted to move though, wanted to be closer, but he knew nothing in his level of self awareness or arrogance could ever allow him to move, he truly feared that the heavenly creature would disappear if he were to disturb him.

Sesshoumaru stood his ground, perfectly still. He continued to watch the young figure on Goshinboku's roots. As far as Sesshoumaru was concerned, the people of his Father's lands were wrong. He, Sesshoumaru, was not the perfect and unearthly being of these lands, it was this, this creature in front of him now.

The young dog demon didn't know how long he stayed there, but with the soft tunes coming from the lovely creature he found sleep trying to claim him. Slowly, cautiously, he found a spot on the ground, away from the creature's way but within sight. His eyes drifted close, only to snap back open a second later when he realized that he was starting to fall asleep. It had been a long time since Sesshoumaru was ever sung to sleep, thinking back, perhaps this was the first time he'd ever heard a lullaby for himself.

Although the creature he came to see had already been singing before he even came to perch his bottom at the root of a nearby tree, Sesshoumaru still believed that the song was for him. He enjoyed the soft tunes that led him to what he can only assume as a false sense of security, but as he fought to keep his eyes open one last time he conceded. As his eyes finally drifted to a close his last vision was of the creature in front of him, humming, staring, smiling and his little triangular ears twitching so adorably.

When Sesshoumaru had woken up, it was to the scent of the old priestess walking in his direction. He had fallen asleep, in the woods, while there was a strange and potential threat, but Sesshoumaru couldn't find the will to feel guilty, ashamed or regretful. He was young and no harm had befallen him, surely the creature with the cute puppy ears was not dangerous. He had not let his guard down, he convinced himself that he had been tired from the start because of his travels. Inwardly, he tried to convince himself of what happened. He _hadn't_ fallen asleep because he had felt warm, comforted and safe in the beautiful creature's presence - of course not.

Sesshoumaru mentally shook his head to rid himself of the thought of the puppy-like figure he had seen the night before. It was unlikely that he would even see him again, but despite the unlikeness, Sesshoumaru wish him back.

"Good morning to ye, young heir of the Western Lands." Sesshoumaru simply nodded his head for a reply. He never had anything to say, it should suffice as a greeting and acknowledgement that he had even thought to show his presence to the old priestess. Kaede didn't take offence of course. During Sesshouamru's visit Kaede would often speak about how the village was faring, but today Kaede smiled at him knowingly.

"Has the young heir met the spirit of this forest?"

At the question Sessohoumaru's heart skipped a beat. The dog demon had no clue as to why, but hearing about the creature mentioned made him… jealous. He had thought the puppy-like creature was his secret. It was a childish notion, but Sesshoumaru almost wanted to tell the old priestess that no one else should be privy to accompany the spirit, as she called him, except for him. But of course that would be idiotic to say out loud. The lovely creature probably resided in this forest, it was only natural the old priestess would know of its existence. Wait… does it? Perhaps if anything the old woman could tell him about the so called spirit, even perhaps when he'd be back.

"I am happy to know that ye have kept the lonely spirit company. I do not know who it is or precisely what it is, only that he has been here since even before my elder sister, Kikyo, or our mother had come to care for the village."

"Does he come and sing often?"

"Pardon me young heir, but I do not know what he does. I have never heard his voice or seen his face. All I feel is his presence near Goshinboku's roots. However, if ye are seeking to find when he next will visit, I cannot give an answer. There are times when I feel the spirit's presence once every moon cycle, but there are times when 2-3 moons have passed without him ever making an appearance."

Sesshoumaru nodded, the young demon did not outwardly make his emotions known, but he was disappointed. If the lovely creature had been coming to this forest since before Kaede's mother, statistically Sesshoumaru would probably not hear the soft tunes that both lulled him to sleep and kept his heart pounding for a while. Sesshoumaru was no more than a small pup when he had met Kaede's mother and he had been in this village a few times since then, and not once had he ever heard someone singing. 250-300 years have passed and Sesshoumaru had only seen the creature once; last night.

"Do you recall how many times you've felt his presence Priestess Kaede?"

Kaede looked to the young heir, "I do not recall, but it was not until recently that I started to feel his presence at all. I believe that the young spirit, along with being a protector of this forest is also somewhat like a shinigami. Near my elder's sister's death she had spoken about feeling a spirit's presence in these woods. I believe that the young spirit unknowingly (or otherwise) prepared my sister for her eventual death."

Sesshouamru's eyes narrowed briefly, "Is it your assumption then that the spirit is here to prepare you for death or to prepare me for mine?"

Kaede paused, "I meant no offenses to ye, Son of InuTaisho, I believe that he is here for me. While I may not hear his singing, his presence alone puts me at ease. It is almost as if he is calming my very soul with every visit. The fact that you heard and saw him last night is something I can't explain. He had never shown his face to my sister. Kikyo would have told me if he had, therefore I do not think that you seeing him is a sign of your death. Ye must be special in some other way."

Sesshoumaru continued his travels past the village and to the next one. He travelled until he was at the edge of the Western Lands. Normally Sesshoumaru would take his light form and simply travel quickly and almost teleport to the Western Castle, but after what had happened in the roots of Goshinboku he felt the need to stop by the forest in the off chance that the puppy-spirit would appear.

It was a new and almost thrilling experience for Sesshoumaru to feel the desire to do anything other than wander. To visit the puppy gave him a purpose, one that he was excited to have.

Sesshoumaru lingered at the edge of the village, near and close to the forest that held Goshinboku's roots, but he hesitated to venture further inside. What was he trying to accomplish by coming there? The priestess had made it clear that the spirit was illusive and often only visited once every moon. Since Sesshoumaru was last there, only another 10 days have passed.

Sesshoumaru continued to linger at the edge before his feet once again made the decision for him. Soon enough, he found himself heading back to the small area where he had seen the spirit with the puppy ears. Sesshoumaru stayed seated at the same tree-base he had once and simply sat in silence. He knew what he was waiting for and logically he knew that what he was doing was idiotic, but acknowledging idiocy certainly didn't mean he would not act on said idiocy.

For the first time in a long time, Sesshoumaru felt at peace, serene, but at the same time anxious for what could happen next.

For the rest of the moon cycle Sesshomaru stayed near, around and at the base of the same tree that had the best view of Goshinboku's roots.

He feared leaving and missing the spirit's appearance but at the same time he knew he couldn't stay in the same forest for very long. He had kept a strict routine for decades now, to break it so suddenly would raise more eyes, ears and interrogation than Sesshoumaru was willing to face.

His routine had already been broken the last few days. He should have gone back to the palace a long time ago. His parents were sure to have noticed by now.

Knowing that he had to keep a semblance of normality, he moved from his travels that have been en route from west to east to north to south.

The trek was long in Sesshoumaru's mind. Every night he imagined the spirit of the forest and every night he regretted having to leave. He was anxious and ready to materialized right in front of Goshinboku's roots, the only thing stopping him? His pride.

He couldn't lose himself just from one creature that he's never actually met. It was extremely foolish and childish. If he did what he so desired, he'd be comparable to a child wanting a lost toy and throwing a tantrum until it was found again.

It was two moon cycles before Sesshoumaru once again found himself in front of the puppy-spirit.

It had been a long day, of travelling when Sesshoumaru finally allowed himself to follow his desires and make an unscheduled stop.

When Sesshoumaru had arrived he was, once gain disappointed to find no one atop the upturned roots. None-the-less Sesshouamru stayed through the night. His eyes closed for only a moment, but when he opened them again, he never wanted them to close again.

The spirit was back - glowing, warm and standing on the upturned roots of Goshinboku's roots. What made it worth all the wait – the spirit was looking right at him with eyes so gentle and at the same time intense that if Sesshouamru was capable or younger his cheeks would have flushed.

Sesshoumaru held the creature's gaze, all the while memorizing everything that his eyes could see, what his nose could scent anything and everything about the spirit.

The contours of the spirit's face, the small-pointed nose, the wide-eyes, soft-pink lips, the triangular ears atop his head that seemed to twitch and bend along with the breeze and the sounds surrounding them. The pale skin, and those golden eyes, so like Sesshoumaru's own and yet so different. The young heir could guarantee that while his own eyes were of similar color, his eyes have never captivated anyone and made them feel a sense of comfort and belonging. His own eyes were cold and calculating, one look at his eyes and most would turn and run.

Sesshoumaru had no idea how long they stared at each other and not once did Sesshouamry think to look away. He was glad he never did, because in the next moment the spirit smiled.

It wasn't a small upturn of the corners of his lips, it wasn't a broad grin, but it was a smile that made Sesshoumaru's heart beat against his chest, far faster and far louder than normal. It was a smile that Sesshoumaru straightened up for. It was a smile that beckoned for him and it was a smile that the young heir had no choice, but to return. This creature before him had the power to turn Sesshoumaru into a child in wonderment.

The smile was only for a moment and the gaze they held for so long was only for a moment longer and finally, the spirit let out a sound so soft, so gentle, that Sesshouamru couldn't do anything, but relax.

The spirit was singing his wordless song once again. This time though, Sesshoumaru knew for sure that the song was for him.

For months Sesshoumaru added a new element in his patrol and that was to stop by the forest and check to see if the spirit was there.

Lady Kaede had grown accustomed to his presence as well as some of the other residents of the village.

There was never a guarantee that Sesshouamru would see the spirit, but that uncertainty never wavered Sesshouamru's resolve to visit any time that he could.

It has been over 12 moons since the first time that Sesshoumaru had "met" the spirit and Sesshoumaru found that his interest in the creature had yet to wane. Every day he still thought of the melodic voice that was capable of lulling him to sleep and keep his heart thumping, making feel more alive than anything ever had before.

During the 12 moons, Sesshoumaru had been privy to the spirit's presence a total of five times and the young demon treasured each time.

"Why do you visit Lady Kaede's village so often?" The question was so nonchalant that Sesshoumaru knew there was something else behind those words.

Instead of answering right away he turned to face his parents. His father had a gentle, almost teasing smile while his mother's was the complete opposite. Her face was displeased and if Sesshoumaru wasn't mistaken, she looked disgusted. Oh! Her displeasure against humans.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer, he didn't think his father was actually asking the question and so he waited for what his father had actually meant by those words.

"I have tried to ask around if there are any demoness in the area, perhaps one has finally captured your attention. But alas, no such demoness exists." InuTaisho paused for a moment, he wanted to gauge his son's reaction to the statement and as expected his son didn't look fazed or interested, so he continued on. "Then perhaps, I thought you'd found a human that interested you, perhaps amused you." The Lord paused again, this time giving a small chuckle as he saw his son's frown deepen and he heard his wife scoff at the idea. "Until finally, I found that you're interested in the fauna of the area, not its creatures."

"Fauna, father?" Seshoumaru inquired; there was no demoness, no human and definitely no fauna that intrigued him.

"Yes, an ancient tree. Goshinboku, I believe?" At the name Seshoumaru's facial expression almost gentled. It was minute and not many could have seen the change, but his parents had seen the gentleness that lingered in his eyes.

At the sight of his son's eyes, his posture and that turn of the lips that looked like it wanted to be a smile, InuTaisho raised an eyebrow. Was his son interested in a tree? How odd.

It was only until his Lady Kumiko voice her next words that the whole idea finally clicked.

"Who is it?" Asked InuTaisho's mate.

Sesshoumaru eyed his mother, the heir almost asked his mother what she meant until he realized it would just piss her off, so instead of answering anything at all, he simply stared at them without a reply.

InuTaisho smiled, realization dawning on him, "You are meeting someone at Goshinboku's roots."

Sesshoumaru neither confirmed nor denied the statement.

"Is it human?" asked Kumiko with a sneer.

InuTaisho sighed, his mate needed to be more tactful. Their son had not showed an interest in anyone or anything since he was a child! He didn't want to deter his son from pursuing someone because they were human. He wanted his son to be happy or at least interested in the world again. Sesshouamru was so disengaged sometimes that the Lord often wondered what tied his son to their lands or even to the living world.

"Kumiko, my mate, if it were human that Sesshoumaru came to see, we would not be against it, would we?" InuTaisho spoke volumes with his eyes, mostly it was to convey to his wife that they would discuss it later. The Lord didn't want Sesshoumaru thinking they disapproved his meeting with whatever creature he found himself interested in.

Sesshouaru would have rolled his eyes at his parents if he didn't think for one moment that his father would have given him a spanking for such a childish gesture.

"He is not human."

As soon as the words were spoken, his mother sighed a huge relief while his father had smiled. His son had given an answer. A male creature, it must be a demon. From where, the Lord wondered.

InuTaisho was about to ask when he saw his son leaving. He sighed in disappointment. He had wanted to know more about the demon that his son had been meeting the last few months. The same demon that brought a gentleness to his son that no one could ever nurture.

Months. It was months after the first year until Sesshoumaru's devotion to the creature paid off more than he ever thought possible.

Sesshomaru glided in towards the forest, slowly Goshinboku's roots came into view and not for the first time Sesshoumaru's heart thumped wildly. The young heir froze at the sight of the puppy-spirit. Unlike the other times that Sesshoumaru had come to visit the spirit was sitting on the roots of the enormous tree, his back touching the base. One of his legs was up, feet flat on the root, knee raised while his other leg dangled to the side, swinging back and forth. His gaze was in the distant, but the instant Sesshoumaru had still at his position the spirit had turned his gaze towards him.

For the first time, Sesshoumaru understood what the fast beating of his heart meant. He was nervous. Extremely nervous.

The puppy waited for him to step forward. Perhaps it was waiting for him to sit where he usually sat during his now regular visits. At least that's what it looked like. However, Sesshoumaru couldn't move, he was rooted to one spot, unable to move in fear that the spirit was just teasing him and that he wasn't really waiting for the young heir.

When Sesshoumaru didn't move, the spirit smiled at him, silently trying to urge him to come closer. When no further movement was made from either of them the spirit laughed. A soft melodious laugh, fit for a man, for the gorgeous creature before him. Sesshoumaru could only stare and he knew, he knew he was being ridiculous.

"Hey! My name is Inuyasha, what's yours?"


	2. Goshinboku's Roots Part 2

**Chapter 2: Goshinboku's Roots Part Two**

"Hey! My name is Inuyasha, what's yours?"

Sesshoumaru stared at the creature in front of him. Now, the young heir was sure he would be unable to move any further from where he stood. Surely the _god_ of this forest, the one he had so admired hadn't just addressed him… surely he…

"Do you not understand what I'm saying? I was sure we were speaking the same language. Or at least I hoped." The puppy's ears twitch in curiosity, as if he was contemplating what to do if the young heir really couldn't understand his words.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand was dumbfounded. Yup, the puppy had definitely addressed him, what's more his object of desire had thought him incapable of understanding him, which was far from the truth. It was just the shock. So many moons of watching from a relative distance, not one word, not one moment of acknowledgement aside from the briefest and smallest of smiles and now, the puppy, the spirit, the god, whatever he was, was speaking to him. Sesshoumaru's wonder was only broken as the puppy's lips formed a thin line that eventually turned in to a frown. Realizing that he was upsetting the creature he'd admired silently for so long, Sesshouamru decided to finally stop his fluttering heart and actually say something.

"I am called Sesshoumaru." His voice was soft, almost timid and the young heir hated how his confidence and status seemed to have been stripped from him at that moment. He didn't want the being –Inuyasha! That's right he knew his name now, Inuyasha – to think that he was weak.

Inuyasha tilted his head slightly to one side, his hair following the gesture, cascading still and locks drifting in the breeze. Inuyasha smiled at the demon. This was interesting, that meek sounding voice was not what he expected. The young demon certainly didn't look timid, beautiful for sure, but shy? Definitely not.

Inuyasha jumped off from the roots that he had been residing and landed only a few feet from the demon in front of him. He watched as, this Sesshoumaru, seemed to be caught off guard by his movement, the only indication being the widening of the young heir's eyes.

Sesshoumaru stared, he'd never been so close before. There was nothing, no amount of training, that could calm the young heir's racing heart now. This time, Sesshoumaru fought to keep still, unlike earlier, his instincts weren't telling him to freeze on the spot. It was telling him to go closer, to touch, to hold.

"You've been coming to visit me for a while now, Sesshoumaru, why is that?" Inuyasha was honestly curious, there had never been a living creature that could see him before. Some could hear him, feel his presence. Most often it was a priestess, this was the first that a demon had taken to him. Inuyasha watched as the demon swallowed and seemingly steady himself.

"I enjoy your songs." Sesshouamru answered, his voice more controlled, but not nearly as leveled or confident as he wanted it to be.

Inuyasha smiled and Sesshouamru couldn't help the small sigh that escaped him.

Inuyasha's smile grew as he saw the demon inch towards Goshinboku's roots, he nodded and waved his hand to indicate that the demon should sit against the truck near him.

It's been a few days since they first spoke and since then Sesshoumaru had been visiting him every day, some days he just stayed till the next morning. Inuyasha was rather pleased, he couldn't fathom what about his singing caused Sesshoumaru to return to him so religiously, but if someone was so devoted to his songs, he would sing.

Their routine hadn't changed much, Sessoumaru would sit and he would sing, but this time, they were seated closer, their eyes lingered on each other longer and more frequently. Inuyasha had never felt so grateful about being a spirit as he did then.

And Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru had never thought he'd ever enjoy another's presence as much as he did.

How long had it been since Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru had first spoken? How long had it been since they first smiled at each and how long had it been since the thrumming in Sesshoumaru's heart had stilled?

Was stilled even the right word? His heart had calmed because of time. Calmed, because he was never without the spirit, but calm was accompanied with that flutter that made his insides both uneasy, but giddy.

Sesshoumaru didn't know how long time had passed but over the many moons Inuyasha had stopped singing and Sesshoumaru no longer just listened. Inuyasha engaged the young prince with conversation now, tried to make Sesshoumaru open up more and finally after months and months of trying Sesshoumaru was far more vocal than Inuyasha had ever assumed he could be.

"Neh, Sesshy…" Sesshoumaru's heart skipped a beat as he turned towards the spirit. The first time Sesshoumaru heard his nickname he had been dumbfounded. He had never had a nickname and Sesshy sounded far too "cute" and not even when he was a child could he have been described as such. When he heard that nickname he couldn't for the life of him stop the red flush across his cheeks. His embarrassment, though wasn't what filled his memory, it was Inuyasha. That day, he must have realized that Sesshoumaru was embarrassed by the name and the red hue in his cheeks was so uncharacteristic that Inuyasha had let out a laughter that filled the forest. A rough and deep, but at the same time boyish laughter that Sesshoumaru wanted to hear over and over again.

Sesshoumaru waited for Inuyasha to continue talking. "You ever wonder who I am?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "You are Inuyasha."

Inuyasha let out a soft chuckle, "I meant, you know I'm not human and you know I'm not a demon, so what am I?"

Inuyasha only asked as a precursor for his next words and wasn't expecting an answer. Sesshoumaru seemed to know because he just waited for the spirit to continue.

"A long time ago, I lived in this village. Not as I am now, but something kind of like you. I believe I was a half-breed, an offspring of both a human and a demon. My mother was a priestess from a land farther north, but when I was conceived, she moved here. The priestess here at the time, an ancestor of the current priestess, was very kind to my mother and me. Believe it or not I was born here, right here by Goshinboku's roots. My mother and father had traveled from their land to find refuge here and I guess the travel pushed me out of my mother." Inuyasha finished with a laugh.

Sesshoumaru frowned for a moment… what?

"We lived in this village all my life. I stayed with my mother and my father for the first few years of my puppy life," his ear twitched as if to remind his listener that he had them a top his ears. "But my father had been hunted down by a few demons that didn't quite like the idea of...me." Inuyasha's voice trailed off, as far as InuYasha knew he was the first half-breed ever to be born out of genuine affection and love.

"He died in battle protecting me and my mother. A few years after that my mother passed away. Of old age , I think. I was still a pup though. Even as a half demon I aged slowly, slower than humans at least and by the time I hit my teen years, my mother was gone. I don't remember too much now, it's been too long, but the priestesses that lived here helped to take care of me and I kept them safe from rampaging demons. Most of my life was spent here -these roots," InuYasha caressed the roots he was sitting on. He turned his gaze to the trunk and canopy of leaves, "This was my sanctuary growing up. You see, back then, I did my best to stay out of the way. I stayed with Goshinboku most of the time."

Sesshoumaru listened to the story, the frown on his face almost permanently marring his face.

"I spent so much time with Goshinboku that I guess, it was only appropriate that I was born, lived and died by these roots."

Sesshoumaru went home that night hating the world, the gods, fate and everything in between. It was a feeling so strong that he had trouble keeping his demon at bay. His eyes bled red, his poison dripped from his claws, and his fangs lengthened and shortened repeatedly.

When he entered the palace walls, no one dared to approach him.

From inside the castle, Inu Taisho and Kumiko stared at one another. They could feel the anger rolling off in waves from their only son.

Kumiko smirked, "Someone died a most gruesome death today."

InuTaisho frowned. That certainly seemed the case. He wondered what could have angered him so; he'd been so happy the last few months! Just last week someone saw him genuinely smile at a servant! There were even rumors that he had laughed two weeks ago. He wasn't as callous as one would think, but the changes in him recently have made him seem more approachable even by the servants. That was a feat that InuTaisho was proud of.

Kumiko scoffed, "I bet you, it's that mysterious demon he's been meeting with that has him scaring everyone in the vicinity."

Shaking his head InuTaisho mumbled,

"It has been a long time since I have sparred with our son. Perhaps now is a good time."

InuTaisho stood from his seat, leaned towards his mate to lick her neck as a way to say goodbye then went to go see his son.

InuTaisho mostly defended against Sesshoumaru's attacks, he knew that his son needed to let out his anger and he was one of the few that could actually take on his son.

The anger he had felt from his son became evidently clear, but seeing him now, he knew that that wasn't the only thing. Sesshouamru had better control than this, his logic was slipping from him, his son was more than just angry.

As Sesshoumaru's hits grew in strength, his grace and accuracy decreased. InuTaisho was both amazed and heartbroken. Sesshoumaru started to wildly swing, until finally he stopped and held on to his father, grip unbreakable and claws embedded in skin.

His son wasn't angry, he was in turmoil. Though there were no tears in his son's eyes, InuTaisho knew that this was Sesshoumaru's way of crying.

"My son, I think it is time to put your claws away." InuTaisho laid a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder, oh, it was amazing how it was moments like this when one realizes that no matter how old ones child may be, they still needed their parents.

Sesshoumaru's shoulders slumped forward, his head was lowered, gaze on the floor. He was ashamed of acting the way he had, losing control the way he did was unbecoming of someone in his stature, but the reassuring growls and purrs from his father made him feel better.

They stood in silence, when the Lord realized his son would not speak of what troubled him, he decided he had to start.

"It has truly been a long time since I have seen you like this, my son. It both worries me, but at the same time it fills my heart with joy."

Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to his father, "Joy?" Did his misery make his father feel better?

"That you would lose control like this and seek comfort from your father, when you have not done so in so long is precious to me. Not just because it makes me feel like you need me which is every parents fear as their children grow, but also because you must have found someone to protect."

Sesshoumaru's head snapped up from the ground. _Someone to protect_.

His father had always wanted him to find someone to protect and only now did he realize that his father was right. He had found someone to protect. Inuyasha. The surprise in his face quickly turned sour –but that wasn't right.

It couldn't be right.

InuYasha had already died and Sesshoumaru hadn't been there.

Among all the reasons why he was so angry, what killed him the most was that he hadn't been able to save the hanyou. He had found someone to protect, only to realize that when Inuyasha needed him most, he hadn't been there. He hadn't even been born.

The Fate's, maybe Time, whoever was in charge out there, they had wronged him.

"I did father, but I couldn't protect him."


	3. Someone To Protect

**Chapter 3: Someone To Protect**

InuTaisho was a man known for his many skills and abilities. He was known as a Lord that ruled with both mercy, but also the strength to defeat any foe. He had always prided himself to be a worthy ruler, mate and a father. He had always thought that he would be able to help the citizens of his lands when they needed it and protect them from any ill will. In all his years he had been able to do just that. Fought with his words more times than with his swords so that lives would not be lost needlessly, waged in wars and came out the victor when necessary and provided all of his citizens the protection they needed from worthless and savage demons that happened to travel by. He negotiated with other lands, with farmers and made sure that crops were plenty for all. He made sure his mate was always satisfied in all areas of their life, in the bedroom or otherwise. His mate never wanted for anything that he couldn't provide or make available.

As a father he's done the same, he'd raised Sesshoumaru as heir of the Western Lands, fit to be one in all sense of the word. He had protected him, cared for him and given him strength. He knew that his mate was one of the few demons, the only demon really, that he would always be able to satisfy, protect and provide all the necessities of life to. Sesshoumaru on the other hand was not, although he wanted to he knew that eventually Sesshomaru's protection and care would be the responsibility of his own mate.

InuTaisho wasn't delusional, he knew and expected that one day there would come a time when the wounds that his only son and heir would sustain could only be healed by one creature, a creature that neither he nor his mate could compare to or ever replace. That's how life worked. He knew that, accepted it and anticipated it. For that would mean Sesshoumaru would always have someone by his side.

However, never did he think that the day would come so soon that Sesshoumaru, the pride of his life, would find someone to protect and then lose him so soon.

The Lord of the West kept his gaze on the sleeping form of his son. It had truly been a long time since he had kept Sesshomaru company until he fell asleep. He had hoped a day would never come when he could not sooth his son. His only reprieve was that Sesshoumaru had not lost a mate. But that was no consolation, his son was still wounded.

As a father he felt he had to do many things, stay with his son, inform his mate, and last but not least destroy the one whom took away the creature that caused his son such sadness. But vengeance was not his to take, it was Sesshomaru's.

For now he would let him sleep, watch over him and comfort him. Then he would go to his mate and relish in her embrace and comfort. A grip in his heart crushed his chest at the thought that his son could not do such a thing.

Kumiko felt his mate come near, his aura unlike one that she was so used to. Knowing his mate needed her, she dismissed the servant in her chamber in order to fully welcome her one mate.

"My mate, it has been a long since I have seen such a sullen look take residence in your countenance."

Kumiko had stayed seated at the edge of their bed, although not a single trace of a smile made its way to her lips, her eyes had softened. InuTaisho's robes billowed out behind him as his strides quicked towards his mate. He dropped to his knees between her mates legs and pillowed his head atop her lap.

"Oh my dear, what has you feeling so down?"

"It's Sesshoumaru."

Kumiko's eyes narrowed, her son? Her heart quickened for a moment at the thought that something had happened to her only son, but she re-assured herself that if he had been injured or in need of help her mate would have been more purposeful in seeking and speaking with her.

However the thought that Sesshomaru would be in the same state as his father did not do anything to ease her worries.

His son was cold and calculating, most of the time he took after her, and he was proud that Sesshoumaru had inherited her demeanor. Lately, he's becoming more like his father –respected and feared, but approachable. However, the fact that even his composure had broken could only mean one thing...

Carding her fingers through her mate's hair she started, "The demon he visits so often the last few years, how's he fairing?"

"…"

InuTaisho's silence was answer enough.

"I see..." She whispered.

Despite her aloof attitude, her occasional sneer and her constant teasing of their son, she had actually been looking forward to the day when Sesshoumaru came home with the unknown demon tagging along behind him.

Without another word, she simply kept sliding her fingers through her mate's silvery mane.

* * *

Sesshomaru woke his latest memory rushing through his mind. His father had comforted him, if he been more alert he would have felt a flush enter his cheeks at the way he had acted, but knowing his father understood and knowing that the guilt he felt at not being able to save Inuyasha was still high, he simply felt grateful for his father's actions.

He raised himself from his bed, he needed to travel back to Goshinboku to speak with the spirit. Although their conversation had been a sad one, it was revealing too. Leaving Inuyasha was not what he wanted to do, but feeling so hopeless about Inuyasha's death and the fact the the puppy had seemed exhausted by his tale he had left him to do what spirits do.

As he stood to leave his chambers he felt the presence of his mother closing in on him. Sesshomaru's curiosity had raised, his mother often never came to his chambers that she would do so now made him slightly worried.

Before his mother had even raised her hands to knock on his doors, he opened his doors to greet the Lady.

"Mother, is there something wrong?"

Lady Kumiko stared at his son, more than depressed her son looked determined. Realizing that perhaps Sesshoumaru no longer needed comfort, but support, she changed her demeanor from doting mother to her usual countenance. "I was under the impression you were depressed, clearly your father was exaggerating."

This time, Sesshoumaru couldn't stop the hint of red gracing his cheeks. Clearing his throat to re-stabilize his composure Sesshomaru replied,

"I assure you mother I am not depressed. I don't deny that I lost my composure yesterday, but I have my bearings and plan to find the creature responsible for InuYasha's death."

Kumiko smiled, "See to it that it is the most gruesome."

With his head held high, he took a step forward. Before completely leaving his mother's presence Sesshoumaru bid his mother farewell by promising this, "I do not like to toy with my prey mother, but I assure you, his demise will not be swift. He will beg for death."

Kumiko smiled, this Inuyasha must have been a dear friend indeed.

Perhaps now that Sesshomaru has known the feeling of companionship he would not be so opposed to looking for a life-mate.

* * *

Later that night Sesshomaru found himself in front of Goshinboku's roots and just like every night he felt a peace overtake his very soul. This is perhaps the only place where even his yokai felt like a pup in the arms of his mother. Today however, he fought against the calm the forest provided him.

"Inuyasha?"

It was some time ago when Sesshomaru had first tried calling out the spirit's name. He had not expected him to appear simply by him calling, but to his surprise the half breed had heeded his call and every call after that.

"Sesshoumaru, you came back. I was starting to think that maybe you had the same opinions as those in my past life."

Sesshomaru eyed the spirit with a smoldering gaze that Inuyasha couldn't comprehend.

Sesshoumaru replied, "Never." Never would he look upon Inuyasha and believe his life was worthless.

"I apologize for leaving you so abruptly yesterday and for resurfacing memories of your past once again, but I have to know. Will you tell this Sesshomaru who took your life?"

Inuyasha eyed the young demon in front of him and he wasn't deceived. Sesshoumaru was far from calm when he asked such a question. He knew exactly what Sesshomaru wanted.

"It's not vengeance I seek." The spirit shook his head. He would not give the name of the demon that took his life. Sesshomaru would not go down the path of revenge, no matter how swift it might be for someone of his caliber. It's not what he needed or for that matter wished for.

Sesshoumaru's face turned into that of confusion. Sesshomaru had never thought of what Inuyasha was, he was content with the idea that the spirit was just the guardian of the forest. But knowing that he was once a half breed that walked this plane and not the realm of spirits and gods led him to believe that Inuyasha was stuck here because of "unfinished business."

What other business could he have than the death of his assailant?

"Sesshomaru, I had long ago forgiven the demon that took my life, if there ever was a need to forgive. It was not out of deep seated hatred that my life was taken from me. I was not tortured or wronged. I was simply put in a battle that I couldn't win. Every warrior dies one day. I do not seek his death."

"But…"

"Are you so eager to get rid of me Sesshoumaru? Because if you wanted me to rest in peace, you must know that we could no longer meet."

Sesshomaru's heart clutched at his chest. _No longer meet_. He had been so focused on avenging Inuyasha that he hadn't realized it. If Inuyasha's spirit was really stuck in this plane that meant that he would be free. Which meant he'd lose him.

"I don't -" Before the words had fully passed his lips deep churning guilt blossomed within the young heir. That had been perhaps the most selfish thought Sesshomaru had ever dared to utter. If Sesshomaru wished for Inuyasha's continued existence would he not be damning him to eternal unrest?

Seeing the emotions flicker in Sesshomaru's eyes, Inuyasha smiled. Never did he think that a demon would care for him after his mortal death.

"Sesshomaru, thank you."

Hearing the words that had no place, especially after his selfish thoughts he turned to the hanyou looking for an explanation behind such words.

"I never thought a demon, let alone the heir of the Western lands would ever think of me as a friend. It's nice. However, you don't have to worry, I am not stuck on this plane because I have unfinished business. When I died, Goshinboku recognized my soul. Perhaps because I was born here, or maybe because I had spent more time here when I was alive than any other place. Goshinboku's spirit asked me if I would like to stay. Not as punishment but because at the time and until now I desire to protect the village that housed my mother and I when no one else would. My only desire is to protect the people of this village, that's what's keeping me here."

Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha. _Friend_. That's what he had been referred as. He had never had friends before and he realized that it was nice having one. Maybe because it was comforting to know someone was there to listen, maybe it was because he always had good company and a good time, but maybe it was because his first friend had been Inuyasha. And maybe that made all the difference.

"If you are truly not being punished with your continued existence and your only wish is to protect this village then I promise you, as a dear friend and the heir of the Western Lands, that I will protect all in your care."

Inuyasha smiled, how could this be punishment when he'd been able to meet Sesshomaru after death. This was nothing short of a blessing.

Spirits like Inuyasha didn't have their own dimension. They had no corporeal form or an actual territory in which they lived. For them there was no heaven or hell. They simply existed. They were rooted to one place, but at the same time they were everywhere all at one time. When Inuyasha did not take on a corporeal form he still knew who entered the forest and the village adjacent. He was still aware. If he truly wanted to he could follow Sesshomaru outside of the forest. He would not be able to show his form, but he would be able to watch over the heir from anywhere if he was so inclined. Spirits were the air you breathed, the ground you walked on, the water that rejuvenates and the life around the world.

Now, as Sesshomaru had left once again he was tempted to do just that, follow the heir. After their conversations the last few days he'd felt an intimacy with the dog demon that he had never felt when he was alive and certainly never as a spirit.

As he contemplated their growing friendship, Inuyasha heard the thoughts of one particular spirit.

"My dear InuHanyo. I had never known you to lie and yet it seems you've decided to do so after death and to someone you've decided to call a friend."

"I did not lie. I simply withheld additional information."

Goshinboku sighed, "Do not think me foolish InuHanyo. Such words are only uttered by those with something they wish to lie about."

"Such words are also uttered by those who wish to keep their friend at peace," Inuyasha countered. "Sesshomaru has grown to be very dear to me. I do not want him to believe that there is anything more for me. I am content where I am Goshinboku, and I have you to thank."

"What I have given you was meant to be a gift for a second chance not a curse."

Inuyasha's voice lightened, as if smiling, "I never thought of this as a curse. I am able to protect the people of this village like I said, meet the descendants of the priestess that came after Lady Amyza and guide them in their afterlife, I have had the gift of meeting Sesshomaru. I am content."

"It is not contentedness I wish for you Inuyasha."

"It matters not Goshinboku. This is where I shall stay, as a protector of your forest, the village, and a constant companion to the heir of the Western Lands."

If Goshinboku could, he would have frowned and gazed at Inuyasha with sorrow, "Ah, but my dear friend... you could have so much more."

* * *

A/N The word mortal is used not to mean human, but instead as any living creature subjected to death.


	4. A tale of the Half-breed Inuyasha

**Chapter:4**

 **Chapter 4: A tale of the Half-breed; Inuyasha**

Inuyasha hadn't always been a spirit, but for as long as he could remember he's always been beside Goshinboku.

When Inuyasha was still in his mother's womb, he had travelled from his father's lands to the village near Goshinboku, the same village where Lady Kaede now resides.

It had been a long trek and his mother, although carried by his father, still travelled on foot occasionally which only served to exhaust her further. Despite the pain and exhaustion, they both pushed through, all in the hopes of a better future for the baby they had already held dear within their hearts. As such, the travel had been long and stressful. With a pregnant woman and both parents fearing of getting caught the stress was just enough that it induced an early birth.

Inuyasha's father had been frantic, he knew nothing of childbirth and had for a moment caused more stress than relief. His mother though, was a different story. She managed not only to keep herself calm, but also provide comfort to her husband. She had a been a steady rock. She knew there was a human village up ahead, her husband had in fact told her that he had scented them about a mile away. It was the reason that they had come in this direction, that and the gut feeling that both of them had.

Goshinboku had always been a source of comfort for many creatures. It was a known fact by the humans and all those that happened to pass by that the forest gave its visitors a sense of calm. It was the welcoming presence that had them both giving the humans in the adjacent village the benefit of the doubt, perhaps they would not scorn them for the gift that their love had created.

Just as it turned out they were right, the humans had been wary, but the priestess protecting their lands had been welcoming. Lady Shayou had been her name, Inuyasha always tried his best to remember the woman that gave him and his parents a chance. His father had moved ahead to call for help, his mother not wanting to inconvience those that they were asking for help had continued to walk closer to the village. In her determinace at not having the healer or midwife walk far into the forest, had found magnificent tree to lean on. The base of the trunk had been sturdy and the canopy of leaves, the light breeze and the branches that shaded Izayoi had calmed her racing heart. She breathed in her surroundings, rubbed her belly and hummed a soothing song to the baby they were about to welcome.

Lady Shayou was the one that greeted Izayoi that day and she had witnessed and aided in Inuyasha's birth. That day, Lady Izayoi was sure that something wonderful would occur because of the birth of that beautiful baby.

Inuyasha didn't remember any of this, for how could he? However, he'd heard the stories, stories from his mother, his father and Lady Shayou. Stories about the fear, his birth and his childhood.

But every year it gets harder for the young puppy spirit to remember, because every year that passes he becomes less and less like a mortal and more and more like the spirits he now lives with. He remembers some things though, like how he and his mother often ate near Goshinboku's upturned roots. It was refreshing and relaxing under the huge canopy of leaves. Inuyasha also remembers that while the stories his mother told him involved his father, he had never actually been there to enjoy those short peaceful picnics. Inuyasha had always assumed that time has made his memory lose a few details, but maybe his father had simply not lived long enough to enjoy them.

He knew from stories though that his father had died fighting for him and his mother. Fighting those that didn't quite like the idea of an offspring that wasn't quite human or quite demon. He had thought for sure that he had gotten to spend a little bit of time with them, but perhaps not. Time had slowly erased his father's memory.

Growing up, Inuyasha wasn't very aware of the fact that he was different. Lady Shayou had created an environment that had him feeling like he was just another child. He played ball, ran around and tripped like any kid. Although he looked like a half demon, he spent all of his childhood aging like a human with no youkai abilities. The only thing that made him different from all the other children was his silvery mane and puppy dog ears that always seemed to twitch in delight.

His mother had cared for him all of his childhood, but they quickly realized that he wouldn't always stay the same. When Inuyasha entered his teen years he started to age slower and slower. His strength grew, his speed and senses increased, until finally he was very much a half-breed. Not quite as weak as humans, but not as formidable as full-blooded yokais.

Those were the fastest and slowest time of Inuyasha's life because as everyone around him aged, his friends, peers, neighbors and his mother, he had stayed the same. He matured in mind, but not in body. Soon his friends had mated in that human way that they do and Inuyasha began to retreat far more often to safety and comfort Goshinboku's roots, hoping that one day he could grow up too.

His mother often found him cradled atop the magnificent tree's branches. Often wondering about his future and worrying that everyone will age and pass leaving him behind.

His mother's face had grown weary, had aged with time, her strength had dwindled until finally Inuyasha knew that his mother would never see him grow, be mated and live life as an adult. The day his mother had taken her last breath, he had mourned for her, like any child would. It had been quiet that day, the wind seemed to still and the creatures seemed to stop all activities and Inuyasha was sure that the forest mourned for her too.

His friends from childhood visited him as they grew older, but as time went by their visits decreased. Inuyasha had always assumed it was because he had looked like he was still a teenager when they had aged by 20 years. Perhaps it was awkward. Perhaps they'd forgotten, or perhaps he just didn't quite belong anymore.

Inuyasha didn't know why, perhaps a memo had been passed around while he wasn't looking, but when his childhood friends had become grandparents and their deaths were imminent, they always came to visit him.

He had taken to staying in Goshinboku's roots far more often than the village shrine after his mother passed so, they would patiently wait by the roots until he was ready to greet them. He never made them wait.

Inuyasha didn't really remember their words, but the sentiment was always the same. Something along the lines of "Thank you for your companionship, your protection and your presence."

It had occurred once, twice, then it became too much to bare.

So, he played pranks, "terrorized" the villagers until he became someone they tolerated, but didn't quite like. All his friends had passed and a new generation had sprung and so not many remembered who he actually was anymore. He did it all, all the pranks for one purpose only.

He didn't want them coming to him as their souls left them. Didn't want the burden of hearing their gratitude when all he really wanted was to find someone that could stay with him for more than 50 years. Because 50 human years were fleeting and in that time Inuyasha never aged. He didn't want to be the one they came to at their deathbeds, he never wanted that kind of responsibility.

Inuyasha never remembered timelines anymore, too much time had passed, but when Lady Amyza had taken over the shrine, a descendant of Lady Shayou, Inuyasha had been invited back to the village.

She was a curious one and often bantered (playfully) with Inuyasha like they were teenagers. She scolded him for pranking the villagers and for being a troublemaker, but she was always gentle and caring. She became a friend, a confidant, and anything else that Inuyasha needed.

She was the one that made him leave Goshinboku's roots long enough to experience love again. The one that had made Inuyasha realize that heartbreak was potentially more dangerous than a blade through the chest.

She passed like everyone else, leaving an ache so deep that Inuyasha tried not to think about her, even if her memory was clearer than anything else.

Years passed by once again, lives being made, lives passing and Inuyasha still slowly aging by Goshinboku's roots. Humans visited from time to time, whether it was to visit him or the magnificent tree that became its own shrine.

Around Inuyasha's death he had been tolerated by the villagers, but because he had spent so much time away from humans he was considered a recluse and someone to be feared. The villagers knew they could trust him to protect the village and its people, but no one knew who he was anymore. He was tolerated but not completely trusted.

The day he died had been a normal day. When he recounted this memory to Sesshoumaru he hadn't lied. The day he died he simply fought with someone that he couldn't beat.

There was nothing to it, very anti-climactic considering he waited so long to die. He was in his late teens by demon standards and by human standards he would have died a long time ago.

He had been happy to die, been happy to leave the mortal plane, almost welcomed it. When his breath started to leave him, his mind had been blank. His life didn't flash before his eyes and surprisingly he didn't pray to see his loved ones in heaven. He just wanted to it stop, wanted the loneliness to go away.

When he looked up Goshinboku had never looked more beautiful. It was then he realized that he was grateful that his soul would leave him while he was beside Goshinboku. The tree had been the one constant companion Inuyasha had. Knowing that he would be dying beside the one living thing in this world that knew him better than anyone, he had accepted death with a smile on his face.

 _Inuyasha closed his eyes as he smiled, 'Neh, Goshinboku… thank you for everything.'_

 _The breeze caressed his bangs away from his face. He felt a gentle touch against his cheeks. Accepting that death was finally coming for him after all these years, he continued to smile._

' _Young one, are you so eager to leave?'_

 _Inuyasha heard the voice almost immediately, instead of wondering about his sanity he accepted that it was part of dying. Maybe everyone heard voices in their heads as they died. How would anyone know?_

 _Not being able to nod physically, he nodded mentally._

' _Do you truly not desire anything else in this world?'_

 _As soon as the question had been voiced in his head his thoughts automatically supplied the strange voice multiple images of the lives he's seen. The one thing he had envied about the humans he protected came full force in the front of his mind._

 _The one thing he wanted was someone to love and love him in return. The kind of love that he knew his mother had for his father. The same love that he could have maybe had with Lady Amyza if he had been human or she had lived longer. The same love that his childhood friends had been so proud of. The same kind of love that created life._

 _The same love that Inuyasha had accepted as something not meant for him._

' _Ah but see child, I have lived for far longer than you. Know more than you. I know that there will come a time when someone will know your worth and love you so much that your love for each other will become legendary.'_

 _In his head Inuyasha chuckled, 'Whoever you are, you are delusional. Can you not see? I am almost gone from this world. How could I meet someone after death?'_

 _The voice paused for only a moment. 'I can make it so young one. If you so wish, you can spend the rest of the after life with me until the one I speak of comes for you.'_

' _With you? Who exactly are you?'_

 _The voice laughed, 'Why, my dear Inu-Hanyo I am that which whom you thanked so sincerely when you thought your soul was gone from you. I am the one you call Goshinboku.'_

 _Inuyasha's mind almost short-circuited. Goshinboku? The tree? That was… well impossible. But how can it be more impossible than dying and having a conversation that seems to be taking a lifetime to cease._

' _You must choose soon, young one, you soul will be taken far from here if you do not answer. Would you like to spend your afterlife with me, within me, until the one I speak of comes for you?'_

 _Inuyasha contemplated the answer, he had nothing to lose. After all wasn't he dead? If he was delusional, all the more reason to just agree. No harm could come of it._

' _I don't know about finding a legendary kind of love, but it would be nice to know what it would feel like to have someone like that.'_

 _It was only a moment later that a light emitted from his body, engulfing him in entirety. Leaving not a trace of him except his mortal clothes._

It wasn't long until Inuyasha realized that he had become a spirit, - a kami.

It took a while for him to fully come to terms being what he was. He was a half-demon in a previous life, now he was a presence, an entity that was out of mortal reach. He had no corporeal form in the beginning, he had practiced it for centuries in order to accomplish it successfully and entirely.

His life as a kami, a spirit had been a peaceful one. It was in fact Goshinboku that had spoken to him as his life was fleeting away. It didn't take long at all to create a strong bond with the spirit of the tree. Goshinboku was a great companion, someone he's started to think of as a grandfather. Unlike him though, Goshinboku had no desire to create a corporeal form, he'd always been a spirit and so he had no desire.

Through the centuries he had protected the village. For once he didn't mind their constant visits before death. He had welcomed them. They were often scared, a feeling that Inuyasha hadn't known when he was alive. Afterall he had feared his continued existence not his eventual death.

As the years passed Inuyasha noticed that the priestesses of the villages always came to him for their ceremonies. When the priestesses became of age or became the next priestess to govern the village they would always pay their respects to him or maybe it was Goshinboku. He didn't know. But as the years passed he comforted them. All the priestesses that came after Lady Shayou and Lady Amyza were given extra attention during their final moments.

Inuyasha found out quickly that his presence soothed them, so when he realized that their time was near he would keep them calm, soothe their worries and calm their hearts. Interestly, he noticed that all those that sought comfort in the roots of Goshinboku and his presence feared and worried about those they would leave behind, not themselves.

So, he made sure to let them know that he would care for them for as long as he was able.

Inuyasha's life had never been so meaningful as it was after his death, but even still he could not forget Goshinboku's words as he entered his new life.

Where was the one that was suppose to come for him? The one that was supposed to love him so much it would rock the world?

Over the years, Inuyasha monitored all those that had passed through the village and the forest, from those that resided there, the priestesses that were born, even the travellers, but none had come for him. _Where was she?_

It was the passing of so many centuries, probably, that made Inuyasha accept the truth, Goshinboku hadn't meant to lie, but it was painfully obvious that no one was coming for him.

He was just singing, a song without any words, but with so much meaning when he felt a presence near by…

 _Inuyasha felt his presence before he saw who it belonged to and when the obviously demonic teen emerged from the foliage, he did not turned his head. Over time it became clear that while he had many visitors none could see or hear him._

 _Inuyasha simply assumed that the demon needed comfort. A comfort that the puppy spirit was more than willing to provide._

 _He sang a wordless song until finally he felt the even breathes and heart of his newest visitor. When he saw the demon try to fight sleep, Inuyasha made sure to wash him with so much comfort that he had no choice, but to sleep._

 _Inuyasha smiled, when finally, he saw the demons eyes submit and fall asleep._

 _It was not often that a demon came to visit him. It was rare really. The most recent one he could remember was about maybe 250-300 years ago, he wasn't sure. Time had lost its meaning, but it had been a child that had accidentally wandered in the forest. Come to think of it, they seemed to look alike. Perhaps they were related?_

 _Inuyasha drew closer to the sleeping form, this demon definitely needed to rest. It was good indeed that he had been singing his song this night._

 _When morning came Inuyasha abandoned his corporeal form and took to his spirit form, not physically visible, but more aware._

 _As a Kami, a spirit, that was both everywhere and nowhere he couldn't see faces, but he could see the soul that resided in the body. It was only when he took his mortal form that he was able to distinguish mortal appearances. As a spirit all he could do was distinguish the kind of soul mortals had. If the soul was light in color or bright, it often meant that it was housed in a body that was meant to spend eternity in peace. If their souls had a color that was murky, or dark then those were the souls housed in bodies that would never find peace in the afterlife. It meant neither heaven or hell, simply a peaceful or restless afterlife._

 _He stared at the translucent color of one soul speaking to another that glowed in a bright hue of amber. That amber soul was an interesting one, the one that belonged to the demon._

 _Inuyasha didn't sing again for a while, but just because he didn't take on a physical form didn't mean he couldn't see. That bright hue of amber came back. Again. And again. And again._

 _It intrigued Inuyasha like nothing else, especially since every time he came to visit he always needed to calm down. He would calm during his stay but every time he left he always seemed to be disappointed. His soul reflected his emotions far better than any mirror or reflection ever could._

 _Inuyasha hadn't counted, but when he felt the amber soul become restless and defeated he had made sure to make an appearance. He wanted to make him feel better. And what do you know, when his presence finally took on a physical form the amount of relief and joy from that amber soul had been overwhelming._

 _It didn't take long after that second time to realize that the demon could see and hear him._

 _After so many visits Inuyasha's curiosity had flooded his senses. Goshinboku refused to tell him why this one demon could hear him when no one else could, on top of that he could see him. When it became evidently clear that Goshinboku wouldn't share what he knew Inuyasha set out to find out the answer himself._

" _Hello there, my name is Inuyasha. What's yours?"_

* * *

It had been years since then and over time Sesshoumaru's companionship had triggered something in Inuyasha that he never thought he'd feel. Regret and the slight hint of bitterness.

He wished he was still alive.

Goshinboku himself was the one that said that the one that would love him would come for him and no one, not once, had come for him except Sesshoumaru. So, for now, he would make do with a friend instead of that legendary love that was promised to him. Perhaps one day, Sesshoumaru would be the one to introduce that forgotten promise.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone, thank you so much for the reviews, alerts and favorites. I hope you enjoyed this tid bit of information about our lovely Inuyasha. Until next time!**


	5. InuHana

**Chapter 5: InuHana**

"I don't understand, so Inuyasha is alive?" Asked Inutaisho with a frown on his face while his mate stared at Sesshomaru, impatiently waiting for an explanation.

"Yes father, why would you think otherwise?" Sesshoumaru was dumbfounded, he had thought they already knew. Afterall they've been teasing him about his personality as of late because of his constant visits to the half-breed over the years. Why they think he'd be depressed, was beyond him.

InuTaisho was annoyed, his son had either played a prank or he was going crazy. Was it not just a few weeks ago that his son had come home raging, practically screaming to be comforted? He had even been sad that the first time his son had found someone to protect he learned quickly that that very life could be taken away.

Quizzically looking at her son, she finally realized that she would have to be a bit more direct. Sometimes his son just didn't pay attention to his emotions or how to express it.

"Sesshoumaru, I think what your father and I are asking is do you recall a few days ago when you came home practically transforming into your youkai form?"

Sesshoumaru stared at his mother. Was that a serious question? Why would he forget? He had not been able to protect Inuyasha when he needed it most.

His mother continued, ignoring the "duh" expression on his son's face.

"You expressed the fact that you could not protect, this Inuyasha, and that you were going to avenge him. Remember? We are simply asking how it is possible now that he is still alive when it was not long ago that you were mourning his death."

Sesshoumaru stared at his mother. That's when it clicked, he was so used to the idea that Inuyasha had two lives that he failed to realize that not everyone in the world could understand. He had been anguished to learn that he hadn't been able to save Inuyasha, but at the same time his continued existence as a Kami had given him hope that this time, he could protect Inuyasha from anything and everything.

Knowing what was so confusing now, Sesshoumaru decided to clear it up, "Inuyasha did die, but he was brought back to life."

Inutaisho and Kumiko stared at each other.

"I didn't realize that you had gained the ability to use Tenseiga or that you had removed it from my study."

Sesshoumaru gazed at his father's eyes, "I didn't."

Kumiko glared at his son. This was getting ridiculous, there was no hint of lie in Sesshoumaru, but there was obviously inconsistencies with his story. Kumiko knew that it wasn't so much Sesshoumaru trying to irritate them, so much as it was him not knowing how to explain his personal experiences. Place him in a room of diplomats and he's got a sharp mind and tongue. But when it came to discussing personal experiences and emotions he was as coherent as a 5 year old human. Kumiko eyed his son one more time and let out an exasperated sigh. She would just have to break down their questions,"Okay Sesshoumaru, this is getting ridiculous. Let's just clear this up right now. You are going to meet this Inuyasha now right, who is very much alive and in your constant company?"

Sesshoumaru looked at his mother in wry amusement, "Yes."

""He is a friend who you once wished to avenge, did you do that?"

Sesshoumaru frowned. He had forgotten that he had spoken to his mother about that. He stared at her for moment, surely she wouldn't be disappointed in him if he knew that he very well couldn't enact his revenge as he once said. "No."

Inutaisho's eyes widened, "Why not?"

Sesshomaru almost relieved, having them ask was better than him trying to figure out how to explain that Inuyasha didn't want him to, and quite frankly he felt compelled to follow the puppy's wishes. He certainly didn't want to follow Inuyasha's request, but he figured he had to, "Inuyasha said not to."

Kumiko gawked at his son, she could have sworn that his son had pouted… pouted! "What?..." Then promptly repeated what his son had just stated. Did Sesshomaru just admit that he had followed someone's will? Someone other than them?

"You listened to his wishes?" Asked Inutaisho with a smile blossoming from his lips.

"Yes." The young heir knew that they wanted more of an answer than that, but he couldn't really offer any other explanation other than the fact that Sesshoumaru didn't want to upset Inuyasha should he do something that the spirit obviously didn't want. Sesshoumaru looked at his mother, her faces contorted into genuine disbelief, slightly concerned Sesshoumaru asked,"Are you alright mother?"

InuTaisho laughed at her son's worried expression and his mate's incredulous expression. Quite frankly InuTaisho was still confused, but knowing that his son was happy with this demon was enough for now. "She's fine son. I think we've got this cleared up. As long as you are happy and this Inuyasha is well, we're assured. Go ahead and meet him."

After their son left InuTaisho laughed with clear delight. Kumiko stared at the door where her son just left, "He doesn't even realize the fact that he's never bended to anyone's wishes before. If this was 3 years ago he would have scoured the earth until he found the one responsible despite what his "friend" said. "

"I do believe that Sesshomaru has a little crush."

Kumiko scoffed, "Don't use such a human term to express our demon son's emotions. He's clearly looking at a prospective mate."

"Whatever you want to call it, he's infatuated. Did you see how fast he left?"

* * *

Perhaps the real reason he couldn't answer his parents coherently was because he hadn't wanted to stay any longer, he was too eager to see the half breed. Sesshomaru had accepted long ago that he didn't react the same way to Inuyasha as he did any other. Whereas he would have denied his eagerness in the past, he now embraced it. Whereas in the past he would have resisted the need to visit the hanyou, he now ran to him when he missed him. Sesshoumaru learned after a long period of denial, uncomfortableness and frustration that when it came to Inuyasha, it was best to just give in. After so many years with the puppy, Sesshoumaru learned to just follow his desires.

So when Inuyasha had prompted him to tell stories of his life, he let himself become an open book to the spirit. He talked of his mother and his father and life growing up as an heir to the Western Lands. It was boring to the prince as he spoke about his adventures in early childhood, but Inuyasha seemed to be fascinated by them. He talked about his relationship with his mother and father and how he had a unique relationship with both. When he wanted comfort, he sought his father, when he wanted a push, he went to his mother. Obtaining advice we're from both depending upon the situation or problem. Overall, he loved them both and knew that no matter what he needed they were there.

Talking about his parents and his life was calming, rejuvenating and the fact that he was talking to Inuyasha just made it even more amazing. He wasn't aware when it happened, but it became abundantly clear that he no longer had such a boring and mundane life. He didn't patrol his father's lands as often, instead he spent most of his time within the forest. His presence had become so common over the years that the villagers no longer froze at the sight of him. Instead they would simply bow and continue their day.

He had felt guilty when he first realized that he hadn't been patrolling, but his father had reassured him that he never needed to do it before so it was not a great tragedy should he stop. The young heir still did it occasionally, but lately most of his days were filled with puppy dog ears and a warm glow of light. Sesshoumaru's life at that moment was utter bliss. Every day was contentment, every day was happiness and everyday was… just Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru reached Goshinboku's roots not long after he rushed out the palace and once again he walked around the forest with Inuyasha. It had been recently that the spirit had been more open to spending daylight with him, when in the past they had spent most of their time at night. It was fascinating to Sesshoumaru that when he had first lain his eyes on Inuyasha under the light of the sun, the day seemed to just be a tad bit brighter, just a tad warmer and just a bit… better.

Today their conversation led to the same topic as it had ended with the last few days. The young Prince was very happy to have Inuyasha's company and the comfort and happiness that he unknowingly provided, but the prince always wished he could give Inuyasha something in return or at least show him how grateful he was to the puppy for making his days more than just another fleeting of time.

"I realize this Sesshomaru has asked several times, but do you truly not wish for anything Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha beamed, lately the spirit realized that Sesshoumaru always wanted him to want something, but every time Inuyasha replied the same thing, "As I've said before, I have everything that I want. I already believe it's a bonus that I had the chance to meet you. Your company is more than enough. I want nothing else.

Sesshoumaru frowned. It was always the same answer, he didn't think the half-breed was lying to him, but he wished there was something he could do to show the hanyou that he was grateful for him.

* * *

When Sesshomaru arrived home he checked in with his parents first. He always made sure there wasn't anything he had to do concerning the ruling of the lands. There never was anything for him to do. Sometimes, his father would ask him to attend a meeting so that he not only knows how they usually unfold, but also so that the others attending can become familiar with his presence. Other heirs of the Northern, Eastern, and Southern Lands were always in attendance too, so he knew who he would have to work with in the future.

Since there was nothing for him to do this day, he simply completed his training session with his mentor, the general of his father's army, and then made his way to his chambers. After he washed and bathed, he sought out his father. While returning home he had been trying to find some kind of gesture to show Inuyasha that he cared about him, that he thought of him even when they were not in each other's presence and surprisingly enough the idea came to him while Masato, his trainer and his father's general placed a sword against his neck.

Sesshoumaru entered his father's study as soon as he was told to enter.

"Good afternoon father."

"Sesshoumaru, what can I do for you, son?"

"I simply require assistance in finding Hanamaru."

Inutaisho raised an eyebrow, "Hanamaru? What need of you to speak with Hanamaru? I was not aware you took interest in his abilities."

"I simply thought he could best help me, the way he does with you when you wish to please mother when you upset her."

Inutaisho laughed at his son's words, "Have you upset Inuyasha and wish to please him?"

Sesshoumaru tilted his head his hair cascading to the sides, "Unlike you father, I feel no need to antagonize Inuyasha."

And he would never want to, he was trying his best to keep the spirit happy.

Just then the Lady of the West came in, "Sometimes your father simply likes to test his limits with me. What is it our son is asking for?"

"It seems Sesshoumaru wishes for Hanamaru's services."

Lady Kumiko smiled at her son, her smile was in understanding and for a moment she felt a sense of warmth and teenage giddiness at her son's actions, "I believe you will find him within Masato's bed chambers."

Sesshoumaru took his leave quickly after bowing to both of his parents leaving behind a triumphant looking father and an amused mother. He should have known to just ask Masato, but he had not known where the general had gone off too after he returned from his bath. It was no matter, the trip to his chambers was a quick one.

Kumiko "Truly he's smitten." Although the remark was said with a tone of exasperation, Kumiko's face was brighter than ever.

InuTaisho laughed gently as he wrapped his arms around his mate's waist. Gazing into his mate's eyes he leaned forward;smirked and whispered, "Smitten indeed."

Hanamura was a resident of the palace as was many creatures. He had one job in the palace and it was to maintain and care for the Lady's garden. Most residents assumed him to be no more than a gardener and a lover to the general, but truthfully? He was neither. He had a bond with the General Masato, there was no doubt about that, but their relationship couldn't be explained by such a term like "lover" it just wasn't that simple. And just like his relationship with Sato, he couldn't be labeled "gardener" either. But what was the point in correcting all these people?

It was late in the afternoon and he had already tended to the gardens in the morning and now he was free to lounge about. As a "gardener" there was no use to him after the afternoon. During these time he usually took to drinking tea in Sato's chambers, waiting for his day to end.

His days had become routine. So much so that when he felt the presence of the heir of the Western Lands headed his way, he almost didn't know what to do.

Hanamaru had been working for the Lord since the heir was just above his waist, a teeny little pup and aside from the courtesy nod here and there, they had not once interacted with one another. He had at one point feared the young heir for his cold and aloof demeanor. While lately, he's become more approachable, it certainly didn't erase the years of fear. Afterall, he's seen the damage that Sato has received during training; the prince wasn't even considered a full adult yet! Imagine the power he had yet come to.

Hanamura set his cup down, stood from his seat and straightened his posture. Not knowing how the heir interacted with servants of the house he went with a more formal route than he would have taken with the Lady or Lord. Afterall, he was more familiar with them than with their heir.

Hanamaru waited beside his seat, as soon as Sesshoumaru entered Sato's chambers he bowed, waist bent.

Keeping his waist bent and head low Hanamura continued, "Good evening Prince Sesshomaru. How can I be of service?"

Sesshoumaru eyed the sorcerer, it was not known to many that their resident "gardener" was in fact a very unique sorcerer. He was not as powerful as his own mother, but he was certainly capable of many things that his mother nor anyone else was capable of.

"I've watched your creations over the years and the gardens have been a beauty to behold. I wish to have something similar created outside of the castle. You are a caster and presumably, you can create something that can appear somewhere else without a need for planting am I correct?"

Hanamaru could have corrected the Prince, the young heir had made it sound as though his creations were created from nothing but air. It wasn't just magic. It was something else entirely and while no one else in the world could possible do what he did, he assumed not many understood the mechanics of his work. All they really see is the aftermath. And the aftermath was really what was important.

Hanamura straightened from his bow as soon as he was addressed directly, but made sure not to meet the heir's eyes, "Yes, that is correct. I am able to create a garden for you by simply giving you a seed of your choice."

Sesshoumaru frowned, "Unfortunately I do not know much about flora or fauna. I would not know what to ask for. In addition I do not know what you need in order to create what I desire. I wish to obtain it before I take my leave after brunch tomorrow"

Hanamaru smiled, "There is no need for such knowledge my prince, we can take a look in the gardens outside and perhaps I can conjure a few to show you. I simply need to know the size of garden and the variety of flowers you want included. If you do not require specifics or hard to find specimens then I can most certainly have it prepared before you depart."

Hanamaru quickly followed the Prince outside the chambers and into the gardens. Sesshoumaru eyed the gardens after he was instructed to look at the flowers that had been created for and presented to his mother. They were indeed all very beautiful, but these flowers didn't really seem… nice enough. They didn't jump at him and tell him that Inuyasha would like it. It just didn't fit. There was a vast variety of flowers in the garden, it was perhaps the greatest collection of flora and fauna all in one place, but there was nothing that caught the prince's eyes.

Hanamaru had assumed this task would be easy, but if the frown on the heir's face was any indication it was apparent that the prince did not particularly find any of his creations worthy of the garden he wished to create. After looking through the various forms in the gardens Hanamura knew he needed to start conjuring a few flowers. It was not a physical conjuring, but an illusion. It allowed the prince to view a type of flower without actually creating it yet. Hanamaru tried to think of flowers that reminded him of the Prince, but each one was turned down until finally, the flash of gold in the heir's eyes told him that the heir was losing hope and patience for him.

"My Prince, if I may be so bold. May I ask what you want the flowers for? It might help me to direct you if you shared with me its purpose."

Sesshoumaru nodded his head. He had thought this would be easy. His father always seemed to know what to commision for and present to his mother. It was highly disappointing that nothing seemed to be beautiful enough or smell good enough. After Hanamaru asked he knew what he wanted. He wanted something that would impress Inuyasha, something he could place beside Goshinboku's roots. Something that was worthy enough to grace the hanyou-spirit's presence. The garden shouldn't just be a mere arrangement of flowers, he wanted it to mean something. Wanted it to represent their rare and very true friendship. The flowers included should only include flowers that were as beautiful and serene as the spirit it was being given to. At the same time though the flowers should also represent Sesshoumaru's desire to protect and stay beside the spirit. Perhaps he was asking for too much, but he wanted a flower so rare no one else had seen it, so beautiful it was breathtaking, so meaningful that even if passersbys did not know of their friendship that they would understand. Perhaps it was impossible, but none of the flowers in his mother's garden even came close to what he was looking for. Perhaps this had not been an ideal gift.

Not knowing how else to explain what Sesshoumaru wanted he repeated his thought, unfiltered and with every genuine emotion possible. Knowing he shouldn't leave anything out he also mentioned that perhaps Hanamaru's expertise wouldn't be enough for what he wanted, that perhaps he was asking for too much.

Hanamaru listened silently, revering in the deep tones in which the young heir spoke. His eyes widened with every word that passed the prince's lips. Hanamaru could feel the prince's desire to create something only meant for his friend. A title that Hanamaru knew did not do their relationship justice.

After Sesshouamru had repeated his thoughts and what exactly he wanted, Hanamaru smiled.

"My Prince, please do not lose hope in me so quickly. I understand far more now about what is it that you are looking for. I know what to do now. However, in order for me to complete this task I will need until nightfall tomorrow. I would ask for your patience until then and I can guarantee that I will produce a gift worthy of your friend."

Sesshouamru eyed the older demon. He seemed sincere and Sesshoumaru had always heard his parents praise Hanamaru for his creations, perhaps it will benefit them both to give the demon sorcerer a chance.

* * *

Hanamaru spent all of his time that night outside the palace and surrounded by his creations in the garden. The older demon knew it would take a lot of work, but he was positive that it was worth it. He needed all the time and energy he could muster for this task. He did not want to fail Sesshoumaru or his friend.

When the moon was as it's highest and all living creatures seemed to have gone to bed, the sorcerer felt a presence.

"Hana… must you stay out here all night?"

The older demon laughed as he for moment to a break from his concentration, "How often does the heir of the Western Lands ask for anything - not just from me but from anybody?"

The general frowned, he knew the prince never did. Although he wanted to please the young heir he hoped the task didn't force Hana out in the cold and dark of the night.

"It's worth it Sato… It's rare to hear affection grace the young heir's tone. And to hear it unfiltered, unchanged and so genuinely honest, I can't possibly create anything without devoting all that I have in it. This creation will be more than just an arrangement in the garden. It's going to mean something, something big."

"Hana, I have never thought of your creations as just an "arrangement of assorted flowers" they've always meant something to me - despite who you make it for."

They smiled at each other for a moment and without another word the sorcerer unleashed his magic and created a sphere of light and energy. When Masato took a seat beside him, he didn't have to ask why. He knew that until he returned to his bed chambers or he was called by the Royal Family, nothing would pull Masato from his side that night.

When Sesshoumaru came to greet the sorcerer the next night he was leaning on the general. They painted a nice picture underneath a massive tree. For a moment Sesshoumaru wondered what he and Inuyasha looked liked in another's eyes when they spent their night under the canopy of Goshinboku's leaves or when say on his roots.

As soon Sesshoumaru was within hearing distance the two demons raised to their feet to give a low bow. Hanamura, knowing Sesshoumaru was anxious to leave stepped forward and out stretched his hand.

"It is but one seed now, but it will blossom into a garden that's a few feet in length. In order to activate the magic within, you must feed your youki to the seed. With the amount of youki you have my prince it should not take long especially if you feed it continuously. Once the seed burns bright you may stop. If you continue no harm will befall it. It will simply produce more flowers."

Sesshoumaru stared at the seed, it was just a plain looking seed, not much to be impressed by and so he asked what flowers were used for the garden.

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that, for you see I took my abilities and your desires to create something new, something not of this earth." Hanamaru smiled and this time he gazed in the heir's eyes. "Something so unique that no one has ever seen one before, something so beautiful that it's breathtaking, something that should others see it, they _will_ understand my prince. I assure you. However, because it is based on your youki, I will not know what form it will take, only that whatever form it does take will be your creation, not from your thoughts, but from your desires. I only request that you tell me what they look like once you have seen them."

* * *

Sesshoumaru ran across the lands while holding the seed in his palms, while slowly but continuously feeding his youki to the seed.

It was late in the night, but he knew that Inuyasha would come if he just called. He knew that the puppy spirit waited for him.

The young prince raced through, his heart pounding louder and his hand twitching more and more from the nervousness. He was eager to see and to show Inuyasha what Hanamaru's creation would present to the half-breed, but he didn't know if Inuyasha would even like it. What if the puppy didn't like it? What if he didn't want it there beside Goshinboku? What if what was created just wasn't worthy?

Hanamaru had said it would be based on his desires, what if his desires produced something hideous?

* * *

Inuyasha stared, and stared and stared.

This was… there was… it was…

"Sesshomaru…"

Sesshoumaru stared at what had become of that plain looking seed, of that seed he had doubted. He stared just as Inuyasha did and he had to admit that although nothing could compare to Inuyasha's beauty, this garden came close.

The garden covered Goshinboku's surrounding area, the rows and bundles of flowers only stopped when it neared a tree that wasn't Goshinboku otherwise it covered the forest floor with a few paths leading up to the roots.

The entirety of the garden was composed of one flower, a very unique one.

It had only a total of two petals the size of the center of his palm. It was pristine white, triangular, with tufts of pink in the center as if dusted by a painter's brush. It had a fuzzy appearance and texture on the outer and underside of the petal while the inside near the center was sleek. Honestly? The petals were an almost exact replica of Inuyasha's puppy dog ears. In a protective embrace underneath the two triangular petals were cottony fluff, similar to the prince's own tail when he was transformed. The stem was a deep violet color instead of the usual green while the leaves right underneath the fluff were a bright green hue with small needles. Unknown to either of them the flower also contained a very potent form of poison similar to the poison that Sesshomaru would one day possess.

It was breathtakingly beautiful not just for it's uniqueness, but also for the very fact that it represented what he wanted it to. Inuyasha and himself.

Inuyasha stared at the creation in front of him. When Sesshoumaru had said he had something made for him this was not what he expected. It seemed as though Sesshoumaru made it himself. Quite frankly, if Inuyasha took a deep breath he could have sworn that the scent the flower gave off was a mix between his own and the heir's scent; sweet, strong and warm. The flower itself was indescribable, it covered the entire area and if he wasn't mistaken it looked to be an exact replica of his ears. He was delighted. The very sight of this flower reminded him greatly of Sesshoumaru despite its appearance resembling his own appendages.

Inuyasha went to reach for one of the flowers and to his amusement the fluff underneath the petals moved slightly to cover the petals just a little more, protecting it. But at the same time keeping it visible. Inuyasha laughed in delight.

The half-breed spirit turned to Sesshoumaru, his lips wide in a grin, eyes shining bright, face flushed with delight, he looked up and looked into the heir's eyes, "Thank you Sesshoumaru. I love it."

And in that moment, surrounded by the flowers, in the dark of night with only the moon and Inuyasha's own warm glow surrounding them Sesshomaru knew nothing could ever be so heartwarmingly, alluringly, beautiful as the scene in front of him. It was a memory he would cherish forever.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Sesshoumaru the most beautiful scene created in the world thus far was visible only to one.

If he could, Goshinboku would have smiled, if he could he would have cried, the picture these two made, laying in the center of flowers made just for them, surrounded in warmth, it was the start of what Goshinboku promised.

Goshinboku had never been so grateful as he was then to be where he was rooted.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for the continued support! I've really taken a liking to this story and hope to update regularly!**


	6. I Promise

**Chapter 4: I Promise**

"It warms my spirit to see such a sight."

Inuyasha turned to face the priestess lingering at the border where the flowers ended. He knew that the elderly priestess could not see him and yet her eyes warmed in a way that made it seem as though she could. Perhaps the priestess was just happy to see Sesshoumaru so comfortable.

Despite knowing that the priestess could not hear him Inuyasha replied, "I understand what you mean."

Kaede stared into the center of flowers that she had never before seen. She assumed that its appearance was due to Sesshoumaru and the spirit of the forest. It was interesting indeed to find that the spirit of the forest was so taken with the demon heir. Although, it was just as curious to find that the young heir felt the same.

"It is unlike the young heir to be so comfortable in the open. I hope ye are watching over him as he sleeps."

Inuyasha's gaze flickered from Kaede and Sesshoumaru, "I will always watch over him."

Kaede stayed a bit longer. She knew, though she could not see, that the spirit of the forest lay there with the prince. It truly warmed her heart to know that the spirit was no longer alone. Her elder sister, Kikyo, often told her that the spirit though a source of great comfort to humans, seemed just a bit lonely, as if alone, but waiting for something. Her sister spoke great things about the spirit, but always worried that he was alone. Perhaps now, he would not need to be.

Kaede faced Goshinboku, the home of the spirit, at least she assumed it was.

After so many years of the young prince coming and going, she simply welcomed him. She did not question and did not pry. She did not ask why he ordered carts of produce to be delivered to their village, nor why carts of fabrics and other essential goods were sent to the shrine. Neither did she ask if he was behind the decrease in demon attacks. But she did thank him and welcome him. She let him keep his privacy too, she did not tell the villagers why he came, though they always tried to pry the information out of her. She did not tell them that the young prince came to keep two lonely spirits happy.

As she moved to leave the two alone, she let her gaze settle to the prince's form. The young heir did not speak much about the spirit, but once he mentioned that the spirit was quite fond of priestesses. He also once mentioned the spirit's name.

As Kaede smiled, at the direction she hope the spirit was at, she bowed her head, "I thank ye, Inuyasha."

When Sesshomaru woke up it was late into the night. He had been comfortable laying on the ground, but he was a tad bit disappointed to see the Inuyasha was no longer beside him. It was to be expected though.

As Sesshoumaru rose from the ground he stared into the flowers that surrounded him, his father had been right, Hanamaru should be rewarded for his services. He must ask what the sorcerer wanted in return for his services.

Before Sesshomaru left, he lept onto the roots and placed his clawed hands or Goshinboku's trunk. "I will see you soon Inuyasha."

Visible only to those close enough, the area where Sesshoumaru placed his hands had glowed. Sesshomaru smiled. Perhaps one of the things that he loved about Inuyasha was his ability to just make him _feel._

* * *

It wasn't long before he found himself home. The sun wasn't due to rise for a few more hours, so Sesshoumaru decided to catch up sleep. He had been spending so much time with Inuyasha lately that it seemed he had not had time to really spend time with anyone else. His mother had been pestering about seeing Kouga as of late, perhaps he would visit the wolf prince. He needed a good sparring session anyway. He didn't want to become rusty.

The swirl of wind was expected, so was the wet dog smell that seemed to follow the demon he was facing, he even expected the one arm that now slung across his shoulders, but the two demons flanked behind the prince was a new accessory. "Dog Boy! Long time no see."

"Kouga, I see you still do not practice the fine art of bathing."

Kouga laughed as he punched the heir on the arm, "This is what a man smells like Dog Boy! Not some fruity soap!"

The two bantered for a while before Kouga, "whispered" that the two behind him were bodyguards that his old man had attached to him. It seemed there's been an increase in demons slaughtering other demons around their territory. His father didn't want his heir to get injured unnecessarily. However, Kouga had scoffed at that, he knew what it was really about, mating season was upon them and it wasn't unusual that Kouga could become a target of some demon or demoness.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head, "This season is always a cause for worry."

Kouga stared at the young heir, more than him, it was Sesshoumaru that needed to be worried during this time. It was normal for the wolf prince to be given bodyguards during this time and when he was younger he would just be kept at home, in fear that he would be forcefully mated or get hurt by some aggressive mating couples that wanted privacy. But for Sesshoumaru, he knew it was different.

Sesshoumaru was kept hidden and locked away. It was during this season that Sesshoumaru acted like and let himself be treated as a teenager.

Sesshomaru was only older than him by a few decades, not even an entire century, but even still they were still both children, just teenagers in their world. They've lived hundreds of years, but they technically weren't fully developed yet. Hell, even if they wanted to they couldn't bear heirs yet. They hadn't reached full maturity, but that's exactly why it was dangerous for them to be out during mating season.

Demons and Demonesses could take advantage of the situation, they could force a mating, mark and they could get away with getting their fortunes, at the very least half of it. A true bond couldn't occur from a forceful mating, but a mating mark was still a mark of ownership. It could be removed unlike a true mating bond, but it was still acknowledge in society as as having had a mate that needed to be cared and provided for.

Kouga looked at the prince, it was worse for Sesshomaru because the wolf prince only had a small land in the northern lands, just the wolf tribe. But Sesshoumaru, he was the heir to the entire Western Lands, just in comparison there were at least five wolf tribes, even bigger than his tribe, in the Western Lands. There's a lot of demons out there that would love to corner the heir. If Sesshomaru was a little older, if he had reached his first heat, it would be different. The season wouldn't be about surviving, it would be about choosing who was worthy enough to bed him or be bedded by him. Neighboring lands and countries would try to make mating offers and negotiations, there would be a lot more political jargon instead of underhanded trickery, but Sesshomaru being the higher "prize" would get to choose.

Kouga stared at up at the sky, they had sparred some already and were now resting by a nearby creek after getting water.

"Hey "Dog Boy" aren't you just about old enough to go into your first heat? Ya think it'll be this season?"

Sesshoumaru looked to his companion, he talked very rarely to people, but in some ways he had grown up with Kouga. Their parents knew each other and met each other on an almost monthly basis. It was more often as a child too. So, Sesshomaru was quite used to Kouga, but despite that they rarely talked. If he had to name a friend it would be this wolf boy.

"I'm not certain. It's possible that it would be this season."

Kouga eyed the heir, "I would think you would be more happy, haven't you got that demon you've been courtin'? I would think you'd wanna enter your first heat so you could mate with the guy. Three years is a long time to be courting someone and not be doing something about it."

Kouga threw a pebble beside him as he looked for the two bodyguards that had been ordered to watch him. He had known about those almost daily visits in the human village. He had heard from the Lady and Lord and had teased him endlessly about it. If Kouga could he would have visited the demon that had so captured the heir's attention, but not only was it so far from his own lands; it also wasn't proper demon etiquette to introduce yourself to your friend's intended without your friend doing the introductions.

"Tell me 'bout him." Kouga declared as he threw another pebble in the water. Every so often Kouga would ask the same question and every single time, Sesshomaru didn't know how to answer.

Sesshomaru stared at the skipping rock, he picked up a smoother and flatter rock and followed suit. His went farther.

"He's...my friend."

Kouga scoffed, "Okay, let's make one thing clear. You and I, _we_ are friends. You and him, aren't _just friends_. You don't see my ass trying to see you almost every day and I certainly don't expect you to come see me everyday. Oh and your dad told me about what you had Hanamura-san create for him you know. Neither of us would do that for each other. He ain't your friend, he's someone you're courting, someone with a potential to be your mate."

Sesshoumaru stared at the heated wolf as he ranted, Sesshoumaru knew that. His relationship with Inuyasha wasn't as simple as being friends. It was something else entirely, but Inuyasha couldn't be his intended, because in some ways, he didn't really exist. Something in his heart clenched at the thought. He could hear him, see him, talk to him, and they spent time like a mated couple, but Sesshomaru's never held his hand, never kissed him, never just embraced him. In some ways it wasn't real, because aside from what they had now, what more could they have? Inuyasha couldn't leave the forest, couldn't keep his form, couldn't be touched, couldn't leave the village, hell Inuyasha was a spirit! He wasn't even in the same world, technically!

Kouga turned his attention to the heir, the frown that was increasingly deepening in Sesshomaru's features wasn't what he had expected. He had thought the heir would begrudgingly agree, but then grin and tell him that he was right. As Kouga contemplated his words and how they could have caused the frown on his friend's face he made the connection.

"We're still young Sesshomaru, he's probably just playing hard to get. Doesn't wanna be tied down yet, you know."

Sesshomaru knew what Kouga was trying to do, trying to tell him that what he had been thinking was wrong, that he and Inuyasha could one day be together, but instead of explaining clearly the special circumstance that _was_ Inuyasha he instead supplied, "He's older than us. Inuyasha has at least a few centuries on the both of us."

Kouga turned his full attention on Sesshomaru then, that was news. The Lord and Lady never mentioned anything, but maybe they too assumed that this Inuyasha was their age. This could be a problem. What if this Inuyasha forced himself on Sesshoumaru during mating season. If he's centuries older than them that means he's a fully matured adult. He could have multiple mates and is just looking to add Sesshoumaru to the list. What a great addition would that be, an heir!

"During mating season, you're staying at home right?"

Sesshomaru looked to his friend, that was an odd transition. He had thought they had moved away from the mating conversation. "Yes, of course I am."

"Alright I'm just making sure… So, how old exactly is he? Like Hanamura-san or something?"

Sesshomaru contemplated the question, Inuyasha took the form of his younger self, based on appearances and Inuyasha's mortal death, Inuyasha was definitely younger than him, younger than Kouga even. But his actual age assuming he counted the years that Inuyasha was both alive as a half demon and as a spirit, he would… Sesshomaru calculated…

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing he is as old as father."

The wolf choked on his own saliva, "That has got to be illegal!"

Sesshomaru's quirked eyebrow and smirk did not ease Kouga's worries.

"Sesshomaru, does Lord Inutaisho know that you're courting someone his age? He can't have approved that!

"It seems so, they have been supportive of me whenever I seek Inuyasha out."

"Did you ever tell them that you're dating a perverted old geezer?"

Sesshomaru laughed outright, the idea that Inuyasha could ever be a perverted old geezer was out of the question! It was impossible to imagine. Inuyasha was as innocent as they came. He had died quite young, he had never been corrupted by the things adults are tainted by. As Sesshomaru kept laughing, Kouga failed to see what was so amusing. Sesshomaru though made the connection, technically speaking when Inuyasha died, he was, but a pup, so in actuality, if ever anything did happen between them, Sesshomaru would be the perverted old geezer.

Sesshoumaru never explained anything after that. He left Kouga to think what he would and didn't bother correcting him. The heir wasn't sure he could explain what Inuyasha was anyway, after all as far as anyone in this world knew, Inuyasha had died centuries ago. No else could see him, or hear him, he was a ghost, a ghost that only Sesshomaru could see.

He let Kouga assume and eventually Kouga had let it go.

* * *

After Sesshomaru's visit with the wolf prince, he had felt a strong need to go see Inuyasha, it was possible that it would be his last visit for a while. With mating season fast approaching his parents worried for his safety during his travels. He had agreed. In anycase it was likely, that he would be entering his first heat. Their healer had even agreed that this season could be his time.

When Sesshomaru entered the forest he had smiled at the sight of the flowers, Hanamura had truly outdone himself. He had been very thankful and he had made sure that Hanamura knew. He had gotten a book for the sorcerer, one that his mother had told him the sorcerer had wanted but was hard to come by. His mother had a copy of it and had gladly parted with it after Sesshoumaru had told her about how Inuyasha had been so enamored by his gift. Sesshoumaru promised to look for another to give to his mother too of course.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward and leaped onto the roots. He touched the trunk of Goshinboku's roots and whispered Inuyasha's name.

Slowly a warm glow of light started to appear beside him, sitting on the the upturned roots. Maybe it was all this talk about mating, or maybe it was the knowledge that he would not be able to visit for awhile, but Inuyasha looked more beautiful that he could ever remember him being.

Sesshoumaru smiled at him and took a sit beside the spirit. "I visited Kouga today."

Inuyasha smiled, "I'm sure you enjoyed your sparring match?"

"We did. It was as refreshing as always. We talked for a while, he can be quite humorous. I wish you two could meet…"

Inuyasha smiled a sad smile, this wasn't the first time that Sesshomaru mentioned this. As the years passed by and they spent more time with one another. Sesshoumaru had felt a need to introduce Inuyasha to his loved ones. Particularly his parents and then overtime Kouga.

Inuyasha always felt horrible for not being able to make this possible, but it would be almost fruitless. They'd just think the heir crazy. Inuyasha tried to sheer the prince up and just like before, he was able to. He truly wished, at times like these, that he was still alive…

He'd never asked before and he'd never tried. Hadn't ever just went for it like most demons his age, and maybe it was Kouga's influence or maybe it was just because he knew on some level that this would be his mating season and whether he liked it or not, he would have to be with someone other than Inuyasha. But with Inuyasha sitting so close and his heart fluttering, he just did it. Threw caution to the wind.

Sesshoumaru tentatively scooted closer and closer to the half demon. Just as he was about a centimeter away from touching shoulders he lifted his clawed hand and as gently as he could placed it over Inuyasha's own hand.

The spirit looked towards him with a small smile. It was just the idea of it, they couldn't feel each other's skin, each other's warmth. Couldn't feel how soft or how calloused each other's hands were, but they could see it, see that on some level Sesshomaru's hands were on top of Inuyasha's.

When Inuyasha had turned to him with a bright smile, and when, despite knowing it would not change how it felt, Inuyasha turned his own hands around and interlaced their fingers Sesshomaru knew that there was nothing else he wished more than to keep Inuyasha beside him.

"Inuyasha, if you were able… would you be my mate?"

The words hung in the air for what seemed like a lifetime and Sesshomaru's pounding heart and screaming thoughts told him that he did not know which answer he wished to hear more. If Inuyasha said no it would break his heart, but he'd be able to move on with time. He would find someone that he could actually be with, have a family with and he was sure he'd still have Inuyasha as his best friend. If Inuyasha said yes, he would be overjoyed, but he'd gradually break too. Because how could they ever be together?

Sesshomaru waited with bated breath. Inuyasha inhaled.

"Sesshomaru, if I were able I would be your mate. If it meant having you beside me for as long as life let's us, I would do anything."

Sesshomaru's pounding heart didn't settle, it didn't calm, instead it sky rocketed and for the first time in his young life he thought he knew what love was. Sesshoumaru wanted to embrace the half demon, wanted to hold him, but both knowing it was impossible he simply scooted closer, placed his own hands on his lap with Inuyasha's own hand following despite the fact they weren't actually holding hands. He turned his upper torso to face the half demon, and leaned in.

His lips never felt Inuyasha's own, never felt how soft or how plump, but Sesshomaru's cheeks flushed pink, Inuyasha's warm glow burned just a bit hotter, just a bit brighter and Sesshomaru felt a warm burning sensation in the pits of his stomach. The butterflies were gone from his tummy, replaced instead by a phoenix aflamed in passion.

At that moment neither needed the sensation of touch to know that the other beside them was real, that what they felt was real, that just for that night they were sure that nothing else could compare.

That night Sesshomaru didn't go home. Inuyasha didn't return to the spirit world either. That night they held each other.

The next morning came too quickly and as the sun left the horizon Sesshoumaru knew that despite him wanting so desperately to stay, he could not. It wouldn't be safe for him.

They had talked about this season before and Inuyasha had been expecting Sesshomaru to come by to tell him that he would not be seeing him for awhile. It was just perfect timing that after such a wonderful night, they would not be able to see each other.

Sesshomaru let out a frustrated sigh. He wished he had already gone into heat. If he had he would have been able to stay… wouldn't need to be protected and he'd be able to stay with Inuyasha.

The half demon could see the heir's frustration. Could see that he wanted to stay as much Inuyasha wanted him to stay. But while he had never been through mating season quite like Sesshoumaru has, he remembered stories about it from long ago.

"I will wait for you right here, Sesshomaru. I promise."


	7. Agony

**Chapter 7: Agony**

When did it begin? How did it start? Sesshoumaru couldn't answer that. All he knew, all he was aware of was that there was nothing else in this world except this pain. It burned him from the insides, moving through him as if the very blood that flowed inside him had been doused in fuel then scorched all the while maintaining the fire within him. His blood boiled and it devoured him whole. It eased for a bit, but never did the fire die.

He curled within himself, wanting to make the pain better, tried to make himself small so that maybe the fire wouldn't spread, but it didn't work. He stayed curled, however, to wrap his arms around himself, a cover that comforted his weary body and mind.

Sweat drenched him from head to toe, but he didn't realize it, his mind was focused on nothing else but the burning fire that would not subside. His bed was drenched from his sweat, and the bucket of water that had been poured on him but that he had not seen or felt, but that had given him a mere second of relief.

He didn't hear his parents voices calling to him, and barely felt the tickle of his parents youki as they tried to help soothe his suffering. But that tickle of youki wasn't enough, he wished to tell his parents to give him more, but he couldn't find his voice. Couldn't say a word. All his voice could utter was the occasional scream and the groans of distress and pain.

His face contorted in a grimace and his eyes brimming with tears. But he wasn't aware, all the young prince knew was that he wanted it to end.

Lord InuTaisho and and Lady Kumiko both sat beside him, both trying to use their youki to soothe him, but neither succeeding. There was nothing that they could do. Nothing seemed to make him feel better expect a potion brewed by one of their healers and even its potency was deteriorating after each use.

They as well as the rest of the castle staff had been awoken by the heir's screams in the middle of the night. Lord InuTaisho was the first one to reach him followed by his mate and Masato close after her. Kirrina was after them since she was the assigned healer to Sesshomaru. InuTaisho had expected the worse, the toe-curling scream that Sesshomaru had let out had him racing and knocking the door off its hinges. His only thought was to get to his son and kill who dared trespass his chambers and their castle.

What he saw before him was similar to what he saw now. His son curled and suffering from a pain that they could not pinpoint. When he had been sure there were no intruders in his son's room he had tried to speak to his son. To ask him what was wrong and all he could get out of the young man was groan of pain, tears staining his cheeks and a grip upon his shirt that had him more worried than ever before. Never had Sesshomaru clung to him as he had a few hours ago.

His mate had entered the room shortly after him and she too broke a little as her son clung to her mate. She stayed off to side for only a moment before making her presence to her son know. But even she could see that Sesshomaru was not completely aware who was beside him. He only knew that whoever it was, was someone he could trust.

Masato stayed outside, waiting for instructions and giving his orders to the posted guards and soldiers that had heard the scream. He set out foot soldiers to inform other residents of the castle to assure them that the Prince was not in immediate harm and they may continue their sleep in peace.

Kirrina Sesshomaru's assigned healer had been asked to enter shortly after Lady Kumiko had entered the room. After an initial check of his aura and energy as well as his physical health, Kirrina could not find anything wrong. All that was clear was that Sesshoumaru was in pain. She deduced that the best way to help Sesshomaru was to give him a pain relief potion so potent that it could put a large ogre down. It had worked the first two times it was administered, but it quickly lost its effectiveness.

"Kirrina is there nothing else that you could do to help him?" Lady Kumiko sat beside his son, wiping away sweat and pushing back his eldest son's hair. Never in her life has she seen Sesshoumaru in this much pain.

Kirrina was the resident healer, a master at both human and demon ailments. She was however, limited in experience, she had only been a healer of the palace for about 50 years and since demons lived for a such a long time, she has not seen to too many demonic illnesses. At this moment she was book smart, but she greatly lacked experience. Her father was the castle's main healer and had been assigned to both the Lady and Lord. At the current moment however he was not in the castle. He had been given leave to take a vacation for 2 weeks time. While he will be returning in three days, that was still three days of suffering for Sesshomaru, equivalent to a lifetime for someone that was in this much pain. There were three other healers in the castle that were assigned to oversee the health of the servants and soldiers in service, but neither could they answer the question when they had been called to help.

"I'm afraid Mi'Lord that there is little I could do to help. The potions that the young heir has been drinking has been the only thing that has helped him feel better and while I have no answers to give I must caution its use. It was not a drug meant to be used so frequently. It may become more harmful than beneficial to Sesshoumaru-sama's person."

InuTaisho contemplated those words, he should have established a more effective way of communicating and reaching Chiyu, Kirrina's father. Perhaps he would have known what was wrong. The Lord cast those thoughts aside, this was not expected, Chiyu was given leave because his expertise had not been needed as of late and everyone including himself had been confident that in his two week absence, his daughter could care for the Royal family. This was an unexpected occurrence, one that even Chiyu may not have come across before either. In addition, Chiyu deserved a break from his services, he has been loyal to the castle since the day InuTaisho himself had succeeded his own father of his title.

Kirrina stared at the young heir, there was nothing more she could do and the words of her father explaining the importance of experience and making connections had never before rang so true.

Kirrina had done a preliminary check up on the prince and while she had been deduced that her initial diagnosis was wrong she was tempted to go back to it. She had never mentioned it, because it seemed unlikely, but perhaps since there were no other answers that it would not hurt to try.

"Mi'Lord, Mi'Lady, I am aware that I had denied that this could be the Prince's heat after the initial diagnosis, but I feel that the diagnosis may have been right."

"Explain."

"It is unheard of that this much pain could be caused by someone in heat, I have never before read or heard of such an instance. Perhaps a more experienced healer could say otherwise, but the aura of a demon's heat is distinct and I could have sworn that that was what I felt from the prince when I first examined him. I only retracted my diagnosis because as I have mentioned pain such as this is not usually present when a demon reaches the age of sexual maturity."

"Then if it is, if it is his heat causing this for whatever reason, do you have a cure, a treatment, something that would ease his suffering?"

Kirrina eyed the young prince, "If it is his heat, then rutting would be the cure. Like it always is. However, with him in so much pain, I do not know how that would be possible."

InuTaisho contemplated the answer, they would try whatever they could…

"In that case Kirrina, how much more vials of potion is safe for him to drink?"

"Two more vials Mi'Lord."

InuTaisho stood from where he sat, "Brew those two vials, but do not give it to him until instructed."

The Lord called out to Masato, who had stood guard of the heir's chambers since a few hours ago, he had never been dismissed and had stayed until he was told otherwise.

"Masato, in a forest near a human village, lies an Ancient Tree named Goshinboku, there you will find a demon named Inuyasha. Find him and bring him back here. Tell him it is urgent and that Sesshoumaru is in dire need of his help."

As soon as the order was issued Masato moved quickly.

As he left InuTaisho called on one of the other soldiers, "Tell the Prince of the Northern Wolf Tribe that I along with the Prince of the Western Lands are requesting his presence."

As soon as the words were said, Kumiko turned to her mate, "What is it that you are planning?"

"Sesshomaru cannot mate if he cannot even open his eyes let alone sit up. However, if we pour as much of our youki as possible to give him energy and if he takes two vials of the potion instead of one, perhaps he can do just that. Inuyasha is the most obvious choice, but if we cannot find him, Kouga would be the next wisest choice."

Kumiko looked to his son, her mate's plan was almost foolproof, if one assumed that the reason for this was in fact simply his first heat, but Kumiko doubted that Sesshomaru would be willing to take someone other than the demon he'd come to know.

* * *

Masato had taken one of the tamed dragons in their care to give him a ride to the village, it would certainly be faster than running. He encouraged the dragon to fly faster and it did. He made it in half the time it would usually take. He didn't want to frighten the villagers by landing in the heart of the village so instead he had stopped at the border and made his way to the village shrine where he assumed the Priestess and Headman resided.

It was still too early for humans or any creature to be awake, for the sun still had a few more hours left before waking. He had assumed that the village was a good place to start. His Lord had said the forest, but the demon must have taken shelter by now. It was not a secret that the last few years, the young heir had grown fond of a demon that resided in a human village. No one knew who exactly he was, what his name was or what he looked like and it seemed almost improper for the Royal Family to meet him this way, but propriety was not their biggest concern anymore.

Masato hurried his steps to the door of the shrine, but before he could even open the door an elderly woman stepped out. Masato knew who this was, the Priestess Kaede. She was known for her spiritual powers, but her name spread on account of her elder sister Kikyo who had rivaled the greatest monks, priests and priestesses before her.

Masato wanted to retrieve InuYasha and return as swift as possible, but he knew rushing and being rude in the process would not make things faster.

"Good evening Lady Kaede, I apologize for the sudden and late intrusion. Lord InuTaisho sent me to retrieve a demon named InuYasha. If you could please direct me to him. It is urgent."

Lady Kaede eyed the demon on her steps, he was definitely a soldier of the Western Lands, but what could they want with Inuyasha? And what prey tell do they think he was?

Lady Kaede contemplated his words, Sesshomaru, if he could would have retrieved Inuyasha himself, the fact that he was not anywhere near, met that he was incapable of travel or otherwise indisposed. This demon before her, addressed the Great Spirit of Goshinboku's forest as a demon, which meant that while the young heir had mentioned Inuyasha's name, he did not say anything else.

"Ah, my dear soldier, I am afraid Inuyasha does not reside in the village. Ye shall find him in the forest."

As the words left her breath the soldier, bowed his thanks and rushed to leave, but before he could fully turn away from her and complete his show of gratitude, the priestess stopped him.

"I should caution ye, that he is a recluse spirit, that he is. Though ye may not see him nor hear him he is always cradled a top Goshinboku's branches, or waiting upon his upturned roots. Speak yer mind and InuYasha-san shall know."

Masato didn't stay to contemplate her words, simply knew that he now knew where to find the demon he had been ordered to bring to the castle.

Lady Kaede stared ahead of her, where the demon had disappeared to then turned her gaze to the direction she knew led to the castle in the Western Lands.

"I pray for your health young Prince of the Western Lands."

Masato sped through the village and into the forest. The old priestess words meant nothing, surely Inuyasha would come out and greet him if he knew he was there because of Sesshomaru, if he knew how urgent it was that he return with him to the castle.

Masato lept through the trees until finally he sensed it, a sense of peace flowing endlessly in streams at the center of a small clearing. Masato slowed his pace, not because he wanted to, but because he felt compelled to. As if the Ancient Tree knew his worries and agitation. As if it was trying to soothe him and calm him.

Masato tried to hurry his steps, but that dull sense of peace overtook him and he walked calmly into the clearing.

Upon reaching the edge Masato's eyes laid its sights on the beautiful expanse of flowers that surrounded the Ancient Tree except for that small path leading to it.

Masato breathed in, he knew, this was from the seed Hana created, this was Hana's creation, but at the same time it wasn't.

For every breath he took and every detail he could see of the flowers, it reminded him of the young heir. It reminded him of care, of devotion, admiration, protection and of love…

He'd never felt a flower give this feeling before, never felt anything so alive. The beating of his heart had slowed and while his determination had not dwindled and his priorities had not been changed, he was calmer, more rational and more aware and alert.

Was it the flowers that did this to him? Was it the Ancient Tree or was the demon that was said to reside here. Was Inuyasha the cause of this?

Masato let his eyes wander, let his ears listen to his surrounding, and tentatively called out the demon's name, "Inuyasha-sama?"

In response to his call, he felt a breeze, one that cooled his body and further assured him.

"Inuyasha-sama?" He repeated again, "Please, come out. Sesshomaru-sama needs your help. You must return with me to the castle."

When no one answered him and only the breeze made any acknowledgements of his presence, he turned confuse eyes towards the Ancient Tree, Goshinboku was it?

Masato eyed the branched and the roots then he remembered Lady Kaede's words. _Though ye may not see him nor hear him he is always cradled a top Goshinboku's branches, or waiting upon his upturned roots. Speak yer mind and InuYasha-san shall know._

Perhaps Inuyasha was not a regular demon. Perhaps the priestess was right, perhaps he was right here, somewhere.

He cleared his throat, "Inuyasha-sama, my name is Masato of the Western Tiger Tribe. I am a general of Lord InuTaisho's army. He sent me here to retrieve you. Sesshomaru-sama is in a lot of pain and is suffering as we speak. The exact nature of his ailment has not been determined, but the healer Kirrina, believes your presence beside the young heir would help ease his agony. Please find it within you to either return to the castle with me or to find your way to the castle. I will make sure you are cleared to enter. Please… just help him."

Masato waited for some other visible or audible acknowledgement that he'd been heard or that the unknown demon was going to the castle, but there was nothing except the sway of the flowers as the breeze passed them by.

"He has heard ye, I am sure. Ye must have faith that Inuyasha-san will help the young heir." Kaede had turned to grab her bow and arrows and dress more appropriately for the cool morning weather. She had followed the demon in her own pace, wanting to know and wanting to see what Inuyasha-san would do.

Masato turned to the old Priestess, "I do not mean to be rude, but how can you be so sure?"

"Ye have not been here and seen what I have seen. These old eyes have seen a sight few, I'm sure, have witnessed. I do not doubt that these two youngins would help the other whenever they are in need."

Masato turned to face Goshinboku, despite little evidence Masato chose to believe the priestess' words. He bowed his head low to show his gratitude to the demon he could not hear or see then turned to the priestess, "I must be heading back, if Inuyasha-sama does not make an appearance I must be there to explain."

Kaede stepped forward to the demon, with eyes as sure as if she would hurl the demon there herself she assured him, "He will be there, though your eyes may not see or your ears may not hear. He would not let Prince Sesshomaru suffer."

Inuyasha had known that Sesshomaru would not come, knew that he needed to stay within the castle walls as mating season was upon them and so he should have not expected his presence or waited fruitlessly for his visit, because of course he had known.

But that logic did not stop him from using his corporeal form, did not stop him from singing his song, and it did not stop him from gently caressing the flowers with his translucent fingers as if they would made the dog demon appear.

Two nights passed with little commotion, the priestess came to visit him for only a few minutes, but that was it.

Tonight he had not turned into his corporeal form, he wanted to listen to his logic, his reason. Sesshomaru would not be here this night. There was no need to wait for him. He must, as he always has, quietly observe and protect the forest and the village.

When resolve strengthened and he did as logic bid, he had felt a soul near, a new one. One that he had not felt before, it was a frantic soul. A soul that could not be calmed. It entered the village where it met with the priestess and then swiftly it reached him.

Inuyasha could see the soul as it lingered at the edge of the flowers. He was calmer now that he was here and it seemed the sight of his flowers had mesmerized him and a feeling so mixed and yet so strong swelled within him for a brief moment until finally the soul wavered.

Perhaps he was speaking, but Inuyasha could not hear such a thing so as he had so many times before he took the form of his half demon self and listened.

"... Please… just help him."

It seemed he had missed the words prior to this, but as always he knew that the soul said more than words ever could and it shared more to him than any creature knew how to express.

Sesshomaru needed him.

Inuyasha watched them interact and before long Kaede was alone, standing in front of him, eyes unseeing, but more aware as if she could.

" If there is anything this old bones can do to assist please call upon me."

Inuyasha left the world of living as the priestess offered her help and Inuyasha used his ability to follow Sesshomaru, a skill he had yet to use to follow the heir to his home.

Inuyasha's energy moved across planes, navigating through forests, villages and homes before finally he found that amber hue of that unique soul that could only be Sesshomaru. Surrounding him were two other souls. One was bright, strong and glowed in a manner that told Inuyasha that this soul was a compassionate protector, the other was lighter, but dimmer, more serene in nature, but it too showed a soul that protected, but this was dimmer in nature a soul that did not hesitate to take a life, but not evil.

Inuyasha assumed these souls to be the souls of Sesshomaru's parents.

Inuyasha's focus did not stray after that, he eyed the amber hue that Sesshomaru's soul possessed. It was as it always was beautiful and seemingly reaching out to him despite his supposed non existence.

Inuyasha couldn't take a physical form so far from the forest, but he could see as clearly as he ever could and in that room, Sesshomaru's soul called to him, not in the beautiful way that it usually does, but the kind of call that pierced his own soul. Sesshomaru was in pain. His soul was searching for relief, a relief that it seemed to think he could provide.

Sesshomaru's soul cried to him, reached desperately for him and Inuyasha was at a lost as to what to do. While he could give a momentary relief while he was in the forest, it was different when he was so far from home. As moments passed the kind of relief Sesshomaru's searched for changed into something that Inuyasha was capable of giving, but unwilling to give.

Inuyasha eyed the soul, it never settled, never calmed and Inuyasha knew that if only Sesshomaru was more relaxed, he could and would be able to penetrate his mind and comfort him, much like in the way he comforted past priestess before their death except he wouldn't be preparing Sesshomaru for death he's be preparing him to continue living.

Inuyasha tried to soothe the amber soul in front of him as best he could but no amount could penetrate through the pain.

* * *

Masato returned to the castle with a forlorn look upon his face, he didn't want to be the bearer of bad news. He knew not what Inuyasha-sama was supposed to do, but whatever it was, it must have been important. He contemplated the priestesses words. Wondered who this demon was that could not be seen or heard. Who was Inuyasha?

As he entered the Royal Wing of the Palace he happened upon three wolves heading in the same direction, escorted by a servant and soldier.

Masato recognized the young man in the center of the group, Prince Kouga of the Northern Tribe. He too seemed to have heard of Sesshomaru's-sama's ailment.

He bowed his head as they passed him by to show his respects and trailed behind them.

As they reached the door that led to Sesshomaru-san's house Masato heard the wolf mutter, "Dog-boy wouldn't like so many people in his rooms…" To which Masato silently agreed.

Masato entered the room after he had vocally stated his presence and waited to be addressed.

Inutaisho looked towards the entrance to see the young Prince Kouga awaiting introductions, the young man had grown since he last saw it won't be long before he too went into heat. The Lord only hoped that the circumstances are better. Inutaisho and Kouga exchanged pleasantries and formalities laced in a somber tone. Kouga listened as they explained what they believed was happening to the heir.

When brief introductions ceased, Inutaisho finally addressed Masato.

Masato bowed his head low as he waited what his Lord would ask. But it was not the Lord's voice he heard, but the Lady's and he inwardly cringed at having to address and inform her of the news.

"Is he coming?"

"I do not know Mi' Lady. I'm afraid a confirmation or negation was not vocally expressed."

Lord InuTaisho eyed his general, there was more to this that just a refusal to come. Before he finished his thoughts, he heard his mate follow with a next question, one that he had not considered.

"Did his parents oppose?" That was when the Lord had frowned. He had forgotten that, in the course of their interactions regarding this demon, it seemed to them as though Sesshomaru was the Alpha and Inuyasha was the beta. Could it have been possible that his parents were expecting a dowry? Or some other political and/or formal discussion about mating?

"While I do not know Inuyasha-san's parentage, I do not believe his parents are among us."

As soon as the words were said Kouga could no longer listen quietly, involuntarily he scoffed, disbelief coloring his features with a frown.

The Lord would not have been able to miss such a reaction, especially since Kouga did not deem it fit to hide his obvious disgust at what they were discussing.

"Is there something that you would like to share Kouga?" When the Prince simply looked away, Inutaisho let it go, for now perhaps it was not relevant.

Masaru looked to the Lord and Lady and contemplated once again the words of the old Priestess. "Mi' Lord may I ask your opinion of Priestess Kaede, how wise are her words, or if they should be heeded?"

InuTaisho contemplated those words, he had not had the opportunity to look upon this Priestess, he had met her predecessor, Priestess Kikyo, and she was a wise and talented Priestess. He would have heeded her words, but what of her younger sister he wondered.

"Was there something she wished for us to do? Did she perhaps have something to offer about Sesshomaru's ailment?"

Masaru shook his head, "When I asked her how she was so sure that Inuyasha-san would make an appearance, she said many things, but one that particularly stood out and she kept repeating was ' _He will be there, though your eyes may not see or your ears may not hear. He would not let Prince Sesshomaru suffer._ '"

At the revelation of the priestesses words, Kouga could no longer keep his silence. "That's a load of horse shit! He won't come because he's a perverted old geezer with priorities higher than Sesshomaru and that old priestess is just making excuses for him. "

Kouga had been standing quietly at the side, he had not said a word. When one of Lord Inutaisho's soldiers had sought him out, explaining Sesshomaru's needs, Koga's father had let him go, so long as he remain with guards and the soldier that the Lord had sent.

His father had been trying to negotiate a bonding between the two and while this was a not a political move, it still gained them favors should Sesshomaru pull through particularly with his help.

Koga wasn't opposed to it either. He just wanted to help.

He had planned to keep quiet and follow proper Prince etiquette, but he didn't like that they seemed to not know the possibilities he did. He had no proof that Inuyasha was not sincere, but neither did they. He couldn't let them blindly believe that everything was perfect, that Inuyasha was perfect.

Inutaisho turned at the outburst, normally he would not allow such a disruption, but Kouga was young and this was an important matter so he let it slide, "Kouga is there something you wish to share about this Inuyasha."

Kouga stared at the Lord, he lowered his gaze to the floor, he wasn't sure if he should say anything. Sesshomaru clearly didn't tell his parents anything and seemed like he would want to keep it that way, but if the Lord of the Western Lands asked, how could he oppose? He wanted them to know, wanted them to hear what he thought, he had after all just gave a spectacular outburst, along with a curse. His father would kill him if he heard he had cursed in front of the Lord of the West.

Kouga tried to calm his speech and talk like he was supposed to, "I apologize for my outburst, but I do not believe the words that the Priestess spoke."

When Kouga seemed more subdued, Taisho insisted he speak plainly and not worry about etiquette, he wanted to know what his son's friend truthfully thought of this Inuyasha.

Kouga exhaled, "When Sesshomaru comes to see me, we talk about Inuyasha. He'll tell me how enamored he is without ever actually saying the words, to him - their friends. This last time that we talked, we talked about mating season and we got to talking about he and Inuyasha mating. Sesshomaru seemed to think Inuyasha wouldn't ever mate with him and I thought at first that Inuyasha was just young and didn't want to be tied down. But then Sesshomaru told me that Inuyasha was as old- I mean… that uhm his lived roughly the same amount of time as you Lord Inutaisho. Then I thought that maybe the reason why he'd never mate Sesshomaru is because he's already got his own mates or his own betas or other alphas, nobody lives that long alone."

The initial response from both the Lady and the Lord was anger, how dare someone take think of their son as second to anyone? He was the Prince! Their anger was founded solely on pride. Pride at being the best of the best.

But it was the initial more instinctual side of them that burst into anger, the rational side knew that that was normal in demon society. There were some demons that were naturally alphas and naturally betas meaning that those alphas could never be a beta to anyone and those betas could never be an alpha to anyone. These demons were rare though. Out of every demon Kouga knew there was only one natural alpha, Lord Inutaisho. He's never met a natural beta before, they were even rarer.

Most demons fell into the category of gamma. A demon that can be an alpha or a beta depending on the relationship. For example Lady Kumiko is a situational beta. She is only a beta because Lord Inutaisho needs a beta. If she wanted to however she could take another mate and be the situational alpha. In demon society having more than one mate was considered normal, in some cases if one has a lot of mates it can be seen as a good thing, after all it means that one demon or demoness can provide and care for so many.

However, such things were also discussed, Inutaisho and Kumiko agreed long ago that they would not take second mates, other sexual partners were permitted, but neither of them ever partook, "Does Sesshomaru… is Sesshomaru okay with that?"

Kouga shook his head, "I don't know. All he did was laugh. I never asked him if Inuyasha had other mates, betas, alphas or intendeds."

After that they decided to drop the matter, it would not help them when the demon in question was nowhere to be seen. They would discuss it with Sesshomaru once whatever was ailing him was treated.

* * *

InuTaisho spoke with Kouga alone after Lady Kumiko left the the room. InuTaisho explained to Kouga the theory that Healer Kirrina had about Sesshomaru getting a very unusual and painful heat. They are hoping that Kouga (since Inuyasha was not available) could rut with Sesshomaru in hopes that this was just his heat, just trying to make itself known in a very unusual way.

The Lord of the West made clear that they would be indebted, but that this was in no way a mating proposal to which Kouga agreed readily. Kirrina had also explained that this was just theory, it's possible that after rutting, Sesshomaru's pain would not dissipate. They told him their plan of providing him with the pain relief potion, the youki from his parents and hoping that that would be enough for him to take enough of his pain away to rut. Kouga had agreed.

Kouga watched as Sesshomaru was forced to down the drink and enough youki from Sesshomaru's parents were continuously streaming from them as they left the room.

It took about 30 minutes before Sesshomaru showed any sign of feeling better. When Kouga moved to wake the Prince and let him know that he was there to help, he heir smiled wide while Kouga was left to wonder what he was dreaming about for his eyes remained closed.

Inuyasha had been watching over the heir for a long time now, so long in fact that new souls appeared before him. One was young still, not fully formed about which way it would lead, but bright enough for the kami to know that that soul would do wondrous things as it aged. Inuyasha did not dare assume who that could be and how it related to Sesshomaru. The other was a lighter one, bright like Lady Kaede, and the last one was the same soul that had called upon him in the forest.

The air around them had shifted, and those souls seemed to need him too, but Inuyasha could not afford to focus his energy on them. They were distressed, he could hear the hum from the souls in the room, could hear them frantic. It was likely that the creatures that housed them were arguing or displeased. Normally Inuyasha would spread his energy, but today he chose to direct all of his energy to the Prince.

None seemed to have noticed that Sesshomaru, although still clearly in pain had uncurled from his previous position, had quieted down and his tears had dried. Inuyasha had not known what to do, so he did what was natural he calmed the soul that was calling to him the way he did when he was in the forest, it wasn't as effective as it was in the forest, but it was slowly working over time. He let a wave of energy center on Sesshomaru and soothed his soul. It was still not enough, but it was enough that the heir's soul no longer felt like it would burst from sheer agitation.

How long passed Inuyasha didn't know, but soon only one soul was left in the room with Sesshomaru. The brighter, younger one. Inuyasha wondered briefly if this was perhaps the wolf, Prince Kouga.

As he was left alone he felt Sesshomaru's soul lighted. They must have done something, he could see faint traces of energy filling Sesshomaru and making his soul just a bit calmer.

When Sesshomaru's soul was calm enough, Inuyasha knew his mind would be well again and so using skills he only used with priestesses about to pass on to the other world, he entered Sesshomaru's mind.

 _It was dark, Inuyasha called out to him, called out to his friend._

" _Inuyasha?"_

 _In an instant a small beam of light appeared where the two of them stood. It showed them in the Palace yard, amongst his mother's garden. Sesshomaru's head tilted to the side, wondering what Inuyasha was doing with him, not even questioning why it was possible for him to be there._

 _When he made eye contact with Inuyasha, it was instant, the next thing he knew his arms had been wrapped around a body slightly smaller than his own and his eyes flew wide open._

 _He could feel him. Sesshomaru squeezed as if to ascertain that it was in fact real, there he could actually feel and hold the half demon. He slid his palms up and down Inuyasha's back, squeezing his arms tighter. He was warm, soft, and so uniquely different. When was the last time Sesshomaru had ever held someone like this? When was the last time?_

 _When Inuyasha spoke his name one more time to gain his attention he gazed at those honey golden eyes, similar and yet so unlike his own. And in an instant his gaze shifted and landed on those plump rosy petals that formed such a beautiful smile. And for a moment he dared not let his mind wonder, dare not let his own lips touch to his for fear that it would make him realize that Inuyasha was still out of reach. However, those same honey gold eyes seem to linger on his own lips and he simply felt compelled to try._

 _When their lips touched Sesshomaru froze. It was warm, it was slightly damp, soft, smooth and in that moment Sesshomaru knew, Inuyasha could be touched, could be his!_

 _His lips lingered and pressed forward at the realization. Oh! There was nothing he could compare that too. A pressing of flesh, of skin, has never felt so good, so rejuvenating, so warm and so loving._

 _Sesshomaru pulled apart for a only a second before embracing the spirit and lifting him in the air. "Inuyasha!"_

 _Inuyasha laughed as he was raised in the air, quite a few feet off the ground, hands on his waist and body pressed against his. The spirit had forgotten what it was like, how good it felt._

 _The prince let out a laugh before once again lowering his lips down to meet Inuyasha's awaiting ones. His arms still wrapped around the half demon he tightened his hold._

 _Before long the two of them lay on the small patch of grass near a pond in the garden. Sesshomaru realized then this was his second favorite place, second only to Goshinboku's forest._

 _The two of the lay beside one another as they have so many times before, the only difference was that Sesshomaru kept their bodies close, his claws carding through the silvery tresses of Inuyasha's main. He lay close, his face prompt near the puppy's. He could feel the other's breath, scent him so close, and hold him. Sesshomaru tightened his hold again. He never wanted to let him go. Never wanted to without him, to not have those smallers arms wrapped around his, to have those puppy ear twitching so happily._

 _He raised a claw, made sure to be gently and asked Inuyasha for permission to touch his ears and when he placed his fingers and glided them, while minding his claws, and those same puppy ears twitched so cutely, Sesshomaru kissed their furry based._

 _When Inuyasha let out what could only be described as a giggle Sesshomaru pelted him with a thousand more kisses._

Kouga stared at Sesshomaru's sleeping form, there was no trace of distress or pain in the heir's face or posture. He looked as if he was sleeping quite peacefully. Seeing no outward sign of pain or distress, Kouga felt it would not be appropriate to continue with the plan, especially since Sesshomaru remained unconscious. The Prince tried to wake the heir, but nothing he did seemed to disturb his slumber.

* * *

Mating season lasted a total of 14 days, give or take a few to start it up and to unwind. Three days had passed since Sesshomaru lost consciousness. His parents had been happy, as well as everyone else, that the did not seem to be in pain, but they worried over his unconscious state. He hadn't awoken once from this unusual slumber since he fell asleep.

Today gave them a sense of hope however because today Chiyu would be returning, the breath of relief that Kirrina had so audibly let want out a mutual feeling, though not everyone expressed it as she had.

They hoped that with his years, centuries even, of being a healer that he could shed some light that no other could see.

* * *

 **A/N: Whoo! This was a long one! I wasn't sure if I should continue, since I didn't really want to stop, but I didn't want the word count to be inconsistent with past chapters. As it is this is the longest so far. Hope it wasn't too long and you've enjoyed it until the end.**

 **Thank you so much for the continued support and reviews for the last chapter and this story! I'm happy to hear that it was so well received. Thank you again! Until next time,**

 **secret25**


	8. In His Dreams

**Chapter 8: In His Dreams**

Chiyu was a demon of many years, his youthful features long gone from his face. His shoulders had grown stiff, his skin wrinkled with time and his fangs had long dulled along with his claws. His skin was paler and though he was not sickly, his physical appearance had long shown wear. He'd been alive for a very long time that even he had lost track. He remembered not years, but faces, told memories based on events not dates. Spoke of people based on his relationships with them but never a when. His stories had long passed the "back in my day" stage and have entered the "once upon my time."

But with his age came a wisdom that few had. His grandfatherly and elderly features (not witnessed by many demons) had garnered much of the youths' attention. He was a grandfather to all, because he's been there for most of everyone's lives, his gentle countenance also helped.

He'd lived far longer than any in the Lands of the West. InuTaisho the current Lord had been a baby and Chiyu had already been there caring for him while he was still in the womb. Chiyu was perhaps one of the few demons alive that knew Inutaisho's father while in his youth.

Over the years most demons have turned to him not only for medical advice but for guidance in life. He, with his long life, had knowledge few had and that fewer would gain.

Chiyu traveled leisurely back into the Western Lands. He was at the edge of the Lands a day before he was due to return. He had wanted to take a leisure walk through the lands to check on the health of his Lord's citizens. When nothing seemed amiss he continued on slowly towards the next village and closer to the castle.

As the old healer travelled leisurely, but alertly he noticed the presence of royal guards and soldiers roaming the area. It was a very curious thing indeed to have them posted so far from the castle. From the shifting eyes and constant movement, he would assume they were searching for someone.

Thinking it wouldn't be his business, he moved forward undetected by the guards. He often wandered the lands undetected not from the desire to be isolated, but simply because years of experience made his stealth natural and effortless. Unless he consciously made his presence known he was often "invisible" to others."

It wasn't until he was halfway across the lands that a guard finally happened upon him.

"Chiyu-sensei! Lord InuTaisho and Lady Kumiko have ordered your immediate return."

Chiyu's brow raised. The urgency in which the soldier spoke was clear, his Lord and Lady needed him immediately. It has truly been a long time since he had been ordered by the Lord. To say such a thing, it must mean something of great import. However, the old demon couldn't fathom why.

The first thing he did when he had been close enough to sense the presence of those that resided in the castle was to remotely from a distance check on everyone's health. Being a quarter Phoenix demon made him more attuned with the health of the people within his range. He could sense imminent death and illnesses that plagued the land's citizens. The stronger, more controlled, and more powerful the demon, the longer and farther the range. He among one of the oldest and last remaining Phoenix demon that could tap into their ancestor's great abilities had a range that encompassed the entire Western Lands. When plagues hit towns, when destruction and death reigned, he was the first to know. Illness and death called to his blood, called to be treated or cured. It was one of the things that made him so valuable to the past and current Lord of the West.

Perhaps though, as he thought on the matter, the urgency was not a medical one?

"Rest easy child, did Lord InuTaisho explain his need?" Calmly, Chiyu rested his shoulder to the soldier, calming his worries through his Phoenix youkai abilities. It seemed they had been looking for him. If he had known he would have made his presence known sooner.

The soldier, calmer in spirit, but not in mind continued to talk with urgency, "He did not explain, only that it concerned the Prince's health."

Chiyu frowned, the pup? Concerned that he missed something when he had checked on their presence, he focused all of his senses on Sesshomaru. Was there something ailing the Prince that he had accidentally overlooked?

As his senses stretched far ahead of him, Chiyu bid the soldier a farewell and flew through the skies, an ability he rarely used.

The old healer's frown deepened as he raced through the town in record time. His senses told no lies. The Prince was well, in fact, if his senses were to be trusted (which it was), the Prince was perhaps at his best.

Despite trusting his senses however it was clear that InuTaisho and Kumiko obviously did not think everything was well. There must be a reason why they felt the need to order his return and search for him. Was there something he was missing? Something even he couldn't feel?

Chiyu wondered briefly if perhaps there was something that he wasn't sensing, so he kept all of his senses focused on the prince. As he continued his brisk pace the continuous stream of comfort and well being continued to touch his senses, all stemming from the Prince's form. There was no doubt that the Prince was well. So why was it that his Lord and Lady seemed so worried?

He sped through the lands faster, if nothing else, he wanted to assure the Lord and Lady that their son was well. He would care for them all whether their ailments be physical, mental or emotional.

Chiyu didn't bother to land in front of the gates to be allowed a formal entrance instead he searched for the presence of his charge and pup. Locating them quickly, Chiyu landed softly on Sesshomaru's balcony while simultaneously spreading his youki to inform those inside of his presence particularly his daughter. As his youki spread through the room before him Chiyu felt a slight shift in aura, one that he was unfamiliar with. He ignored it for the time being assuming it was nothing of concern.

Not a second after, InuTaisho ripped the balcony door open. Chiyu, before the curtain had fully opened had already worn a warm smile for his charge.

"Help him." What Chiyu knew was intended to be an order sounded more like a young boy desperately wanting to save someone they knew they couldn't. A voice that belonged to someone who wanted to help but didn't know how, a voice that trembled slightly and one that should not leave the Lord's lips. A voice that Chiyu hadn't heard in a long time.

Chiyu entered the room without a word, reaching his hand towards his charge's shoulder, giving it a reassuring and firm squeeze before he once again spread his youki inside the room and simultaneously called for his daughter. He could have said his words of assurances, but he knew that it would fall on deaf ears. The worried father wouldn't listen until he saw that his son had been examined. Despite his initial check the old healer had also wanted to be certain if there was certainly nothing wrong. He trusted his senses and abilities, but after so many centuries of being alive he'd learned that sometimes things are not what they seemed.

Doubly true now as he looked on the still form of the Prince. Such stillness was unnatural. The prince may seem like it, but he most definitely was not asleep. Not a second later he spread his youki towards the Prince and centered his focus on the young form. He raised his arms over his body as it glowed, a warm blue hue emanating and covering the prince's entire body.

As Chiyu wrapped the prince in his aura he paused, the shift he had felt earlier as he spread his youki grew stronger, it wasn't just a shift of power it was a presence. Someone else was in the room. Not physically, but perhaps a being from the spiritual realm.

Chiyu frowned. He had not noted it earlier because it was only a minor change. He had assumed it was just nature. A spirit passing through as they often do in their era. But this energy, this spirit that hung in the air, it was too...focused… too centered. When demons or humans were greatly in tuned with nature or had spiritual abilities they often felt more around them, things that the eyes could not really see.

Demons normally didn't have spiritual abilities, but phoenix demons were known for their healing abilities, for being a healer in all capacity.

Chiyu looked towards his daughter as she entered the room then eyed those that were already inside. "What caused this worry?"

Chiyu listened to her daughter recount the past few days, starting from the pains that she helped ease with potions and herbs all the way down to their theory that this was the Prince's heat and their plan to have him rut with his intended or with the wolf.

"Before his pain started, what was he doing?"

InuTaisho answered him, telling them that it had been a normal day, the last thing the prince did was visit that demon he'd been courting. When he's heard the reason behind their worries and how it came to be Without Chiyu centered his being and focused on communicating with the presence in the room. He thought about who it could be and prayed to every deity that the presence was not Death, the one being he could not stop.

 _Inuyasha laughed in delight as Sesshomaru chased him through the gardens. The demon heir lept forward in a timed action that allowed him to pounce on his prey. He landed right on Inuyasha and they tumbled to the ground in jumbled heap of limbs and hair. Sesshomaru laughed as he ticked the half demon on the ground as they rolled down a small hill. These were definitely the best times of his young life._

 _Sesshomaru couldn't remember the last time that he felt this relaxed and had this much fun. He couldn't recall how many days had passed since he's started spending time Inuyasha, but there was no way that he would ever tire of this feeling or of the one being that made him feel like heaven was on earth._

 _Inuyasha knew that Sesshomaru didn't understand, he knew that the heir, his best friend, had no idea that this, where they were and the time that they've spent together have been vivid manifestations of his desires, similar to a dream, but quite different too._

 _This was the area, this was the place that Inuyasha conjured for the priestesses that he guided into the afterlife. He created a blank and empty space and gave them the opportunity to create their own heaven, a place where they feel comfort and happiness._

 _He had no intention of taking Sesshomaru in the afterlife, but this place was the perfect place to soothe Sesshomaru from whatever was ailing him._

 _Inuyasha has never been aware of how time passes in the mortal realm, there was just too much of a difference to keep track. He's gotten better at guessing and estimating the amount of time that has passed, but as he kept Sesshomaru company in this world and enjoyed their time together, he had no idea how much time was passing. All he knew was that Sesshomaru was still not well enough to wake up from his induced rest._

 _As Inuyasha kept Sesshomaru company he made sure that his senses were still alert and that he knew what was going on with his friend's physical body. As they talked once again under the canopy of Goshinboku's leaves, he felt a presence trying to enter their solitude. None the wiser, Sesshomaru had no clue that while he talked with Inuyasha and laughed about this or that, that his companion was trying to determine whether or not this new presence was a threat._

 _Inuyasha was a spirit, he was everywhere and nowhere at the same time and so he could easily keep Sesshomaru company and confront whoever was trying so desperately to communicate with them from the outside world._

" _Leave." Inuyasha called out to the being he felt trying to communicate with him. He did not want to be distracted, he was doing all that he could to help Sesshomaru and while he has always seemed like a very powerful being as a spirit, keeping Sesshomaru in this place was taking a lot more effort that he had initially anticipated. And he had no idea how much longer it would take._

" _I mean no harm, spirit. I come to collect the pup." Chiyu eyed the area he was in, it was an empty space, bright but with seemingly no view. It was empty, a place that if one stayed too long they would surely lose their sanity. Chiyu extremely hoped that Sesshomaru was not kept in a place like this._

 _Chiyu tried to manipulate the energies around him, he wanted to know who the spirit was, he could not feel any contempt or ill will intended for the pup, but he had to make sure that Sesshomaru was not only healthy and safe, but that he would be coming back. Just because the spirit did not intend to harm the pup did not mean he was necessarily out of harm's way. There have been tales of spirits long gone from the world or unexplainable spirits that take living beings and never return them. The reason for such things varies, but Chiyu would not let that happen to the pup._

 _One thing was for certain though, this being that currently had a hold on the Prince was powerful, more powerful than Chiyu or Lord Inutaisho, in physical strength they could best him, but in a fight that involved all powers they were surely no match. This ability to talk to him like this, to conjure an empty space that had no physical location, but instead a mental location was an almost impossible feat and to be able to do it with not just him, but also the pup. It was unheard of. And from what he had heard, Sesshomaru has been in this induced sleep for 3 days._

 _Chiyu could create this mental space too, but he could only hold it for an hour alone, if he had to take someone else there, he could only do it for less than 15 minutes. This place that this spirit has created is a testament to the spirit's power._

 _Inuyasha could feel the demon trying to manipulate his space, trying to locate Sesshomaru and take him from him, but he will not let such a thing happen. He would wake Sesshomaru from his induced slumber until he knew for sure that his friend, the demon who had declared him his intended, would be safe from whatever was ailing him in the mortal world. This demon before him, Inuyasha knew not his intentions. He was neither friend nor foe in Inuyasha's eyes, he has yet to determine such a thing, but if the demon insists on taking Sesshomaru away from the safety he has created then he will become foe._

" _You cannot have him. He will stay here." As Inuyasha said those words, a force so strong weighed heavily on Chiyu's person. As if he was being crushed by an invisible weight. Chiyu tried to fight it. Tried to stand strong but in a battle of mental powers and spiritual energies he was no match. He was forced out of the spirit's conjured world._

Chiyu emerged from the world, that was neither here nor there, but a place in between, panting and haggard. His balanced and strength failed him and stumbled from his stance. Before his body swayed too much and collapsed on the ground Lord Inutaisho had caught him and guided him to the nearest chair.

Not even his mate had known what Chiyu had done or even Kirrina, but InuTaisho had seen it once before. The old and wise healer had done something similar for his father in his youth. He remembers the trance that the healer had been in then and the trance he had only moment ago broken from. It was the same, except this time, Chiyu had been in that trance for hours when in the past he had only stayed there for no more than an hour.

He knew that the moment Chiyu had entered the eerie trance that something was wrong with his son, something Kirrina would not have been able to fix. Such a power to enter the spirit realm was not something many had the ability to do. When Chiyu stayed for more than an hour and that hour had turned into and had lengthened considerably he knew that the old healer would be quite exhausted by the time that he came back. Each hour that passed had worried him not only for Chiyu's safe return but also for his pup.

What could be ailing Sesshoumaru so, that required such a long and exhausting trip to the spirit world? Instead of asking however, he prompted the healer to rest, to drink and to snack on the morsels placed before him. He needed to regain energy. Inutaisho had no idea how much power it required to do what the healer had done, but he had heard of it in the past from the same healer and his own father. He knew it was exhausting and draining, much like a war waged for months.

When Chiyu could catch his bearings once again he looked to his Lord and Lady, the only two left in the room aside from the young heir.

Although his conversation with the spirit only lasted a few minutes it seemed time passed by far more quickly here. He knew this to be normal. As he shifted his gaze to the continued unmoving form of the prince and the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands, he wondered how frank his speech should be. Would his Lord appreciate his honesty or condemn him for what he has come to realize?

Seemingly understanding his train of thought it was the Lady that spoke, "Speak what is in your mind, when in our presence and no one else's know that we regard you higher than those of the servants that are employed here."

Chiyu understood that those words were meant to assure him that he could speak without repercussions, that essentially he was among friends. He had a long history with Lord Inutaisho, but that did not mean the he wasn't, first and foremost, a servant of his lord.

"When I first sensed the Prince from afar, I had thought to myself there was no need to worry. That in fact, I was merely rushing to return simply to assure you both that all is well with the pup. But I noticed something as I entered this room and after the trip that I just had, I sense it more now and I am quite guilty for not noting it earlier. It's just in all my years, I had never expected it."

From the healers tone it sounded as if there was something to be wary of, that an outside force was the cause of their son's unusual slumber and so he assured the healer, "Whatever it is. We shall deal with it swiftly."

"I'm afraid it is not something that can be cut down by your swords, little one." The endearment left Taisho feeling like a child, a child that was being told this was a battle that he could not fight. He waited for further explanation.

"Did you know mi'lord that there is someone else in this room? Someone that we cannot see, someone that we cannot hear or scent? It is he that holds the Prince in his current state and I fear that he cannot be stopped and I know not what he desires."

Those words echoed in the room and along it was the words Masato had spoken days repeated those words aloud now for the old healer to hear, "He will be there, though your eyes may not see or your ears may not hear. He would not let Prince Sesshomaru suffer."

Chiyu knowing those words were quoted from someone else raised his brows, he has not heard all that there is to hear it seems.

Not a second did those words leave Taisho's mouth did he summon both Prince Kouga and his general. He should have asked about the demon that his son had been courting all these years.

He had assumed that when the time was right Sesshomaru would share the information and introduce them to the one that has so captured his attentions. They had not thought to force it out of him, he was but a pup and an adult is so many ways. It contradicted, but they had trusted the Sesshomaru was old enough to keep his secrets, his intended to himself but young enough that he need not rush into introducing the demon in a such a formal setting until they were both ready to mate or otherwise move on to someone else.

They were demons and companions come and go in their long life, not everyone sticks and not everyone makes a mark. Taisho and Kumiko were more than happy to wait how this would turn out, but perhaps they should have at least had Sesshomaru talk more about the demon.

"Masato, relay to Chiyu-sensei all the details of your trip to retrieve Inuyasha. Then prince Kouga, relay all that you know about my son's and this demon's relationship."

Masato relayed his accounts as clearly and as detailed as possible. He left nothing out, when prompted to provide his own insights about the priestess and her words, he said what he thought of without censor. He sensed that there was something new, perhaps the wise phoenix demon knew more than they had. If recounting this tale a thousand times helped the prince he would do so.

"You are certain that those were the priestess' words?"

"Yes," Masato nodded, "It seemed to me that the priestess had faith that Inuyasha-san would not let Sesshomaru-sama suffer and that he would no doubt make an appearance. When I sought him in the forest where he resides I was also advised by the old miko that I should speak my mind even if it seemed that no one was there to listen."

Chiyu nodded, he wanted to hear what the wolf demon had to say first before he spoke what was on his mind.

When the wolf prince spoke of what he knew he was more reserved, as if not wanting to be completely honest, something was holding him back. Chiyu wondered briefly if it was something he should pry for, but he eyed the wolf's countenance and monitored his reactions and words, Chiyu had to smile. It seemed the prince was hesitant to share the words he shared with his friend. The wolf did not hold his thoughts, memories or words in contempt, but in an effort not to relay conversations he felt were not meant for others' ear. He was loyal and holding his friends confidence. Chiyu held firm to not pry about specific conversations but urged the young prince that he only need relay information he felt would not betray the pup's trust in him. When acknowledged that he did not have to relay their private conversations, Kouga relaxed.

"I never met him, Inuyasha, I mean. Me and Sesshomaru would meet every few seasons then not see each other for a long in the times that we did see each other we sparred and I teased him about his courtship. Like any friend I wanted to know about the demon he was courting. Until recently I didn't doubt Inuyasha, I thought he was good for dog-boy you know. He seemed happy when he talked about him, and I knew that even if dog-boy here, denied it, I knew that he really liked the demon. Liked Inuyasha. I thought he'd found his mate, lucky for him to have found him so young."

Chiyu listened closely, his strength from earlier was regaining and and these conversation was easing his worried mind more than any of them knew. But he would tell them once he has heard all there was to hear.

Chiyu noted the wolf's words, "You say that you did not doubt him until recently, what made you doubt Inuyasha so?"

Kouga scoffed, "He's an old geezer. Sesshomaru told me that Inuyasha was probably as old as his old man! I mean my father isn't even that old!" At his out burst he forgot that he could have very well just offended the Lord of the West who he forgot was in the room with him, but he continued on, "I worried about it you know? I mean what could someone that old want with someone that young, I know we're demon's and age is rarely a thing to consider in mating or companionship, but there's a limit to everything. But when I tried to talk to Sesshomaru about it he just laughed it off, like it didn't matter. I would have pressed the issue and annoyed him about it, but… Sesshomaru seemed genuinely happy about having Inuyasha with him. I didn't wanna be the one to ruin it… and it wasn't like the demon was hurting him any..."

Kouga's voice trailed off as he eyed the still form of his best friend. Maybe he should have done something, because he wasn't an idiot, he heard them talking whatever was happening to Sesshomaru now, the fact that he hasn't awoken in 4 days was because of Inuyasha.

Chiyu noticed the shift in his gaze and the tense atmosphere and decided now would be the best time to clear any misunderstandings.

"Thank you for your candidness young wolf, but rest assured that Inuyasha means Sesshomaru no harm. I admit that I worried for the heir's fate much like the rest of you. When I entered the spirit realm I had encountered the spirit that held Sesshomaru, a spirit whose identity I did not know until now. It seems to me that the demon you all speak of - Inuyasha- is in fact the spirit that is with us now. The one that we cannot see and cannot hear, but I assure you that he is here."

Chiyu paused for a moment to take a deep breath before continuing, "Before now I thought the spirit meant to keep Sesshomaru, meant to take him away from the Lord and Lady and to never return him to the mortal world, but I think he is truly trying to help. I sense no ill will, violence or malevolence within him, but sometimes spirit's become lonely and take living creatures with them to keep them company, I worried that perhaps it had chosen Sesshomaru. It seems though that that is not the case. I believe Sesshomaru was in great pains and was suffering and Inuyasha wanting to help, conjured a world for the heir and induced this sleep like trance to help him recover and to keep away the pain. He warned me that the pup would not leave and I mistook it for possessiveness, ownership when it fact it was said out of protection."

Chiyu shifted his gaze to the Lord, "I shall endeavor to travel through the spirit's realm once I am well again. I shall confirm my theory and assure Sesshomaru's health and safety from the spirit, from Inuyasha. And once this immediate threat is taken care of I shall find the answers to why the young prince suffered through such tremendous pain in the first place."

"If Inuyasha is truly trying to help wouldn't be wiser to find the cause of Sesshomaru's ailments in the first place?" Asked Lady Kumiko

"Inuyasha, by inducing this slumber is helping more than we can hope to do at this present time. However I want to ensure that he means to return the prince to us before leaving him to believe that we accept his help without the return of the pup. In addition... The spirit is quite strong, but what he is doing for the prince as we speak takes a lot of power, one that may not last long. If he is indeed here to help, I need to converse with him once more to ask how long he is able to help."

* * *

It's been eight days since Sesshomaru was forced into a never ending sleep, he has not awaken or stirred even in the slightest, not even a twitch in those eight days. In the time that Chiyu has been back he has tried his best for a full and speedy recovery. He wanted to be able to communicate with the spirit one more time. He had dared not try before this day, but perhaps with what strength he regained he could once again try speaking with the spirit.

Over the last few days while he had been regaining his health he had visited the idea that his daughter had stated, which was that Sesshomaru was in heat. They had assumed that the pain, the burning feeling and the unconsciousness was all from the same source. But Chiyu knew that the pain and burning was the cause of his heat and the unconsciousness was a treatment of sorts administered (as they now know) by Inuyasha. The question now would be why did the heir's heat cause him so much pain? It only occurred once in every demon's lifetime, after that it is subtler, still called a heat when it happens again, but dulled to a state of constant arousal instead of a deep need to be satiated. In other words it could be ignored.

But never was it suppose to cause so much pain that the interference of a spiritual being would be needed. Chiyu wondered, what could be the cause.

Today was the eighth day and he has had four days to rest since his first attempt at communicating with the spirit. With more knowledged he hoped that he could better communicate with the spirit.

Momentarily putting aside thoughts of heat and mating as well as the pain that the Lord experienced he entered the prince's bed chambers after informing the Lord and Lady that he would try to enter the spirit world one more time.

He had informed them about their theories and had confirmed them, he had also spoken to Kirrina about her judgements and praised her all the while letting her know that there are some things she cannot do, not because she is not skilled, but because she needs to experience so many more things, be exposed to so many more ideas, illnesses, diseases and treatments, ones that may not always be recorded by scriptures or scrolls, but recorded by oral tales of people passed.

After such assurances he found himself in the Prince's chambers with Taisho beside him. Preparing to steady him once he returned once more.

" _Inuyasha, I can't remember ever being this carefree, it makes me think I am missing something. Makes me think that perhaps this is all a dream, but..." Sesshomaru reaches for one of his hands and intertwines their fingers with one another. He uses his thumb to caress the skin beneath and he feel the softness and the warmth beneath it. "How could I possible dream any of this? I must just be extremely lucky."_

 _Inuyasha caressed the demon's cheek's brushing past the sensitive demon markings while still holding firm to the clawed hand of his once best friend and perhaps his something more the last few days, "I believe that it is I that is lucky to have you all to myself."_

 _Inuyasha held on to Sesshomaru and when the demon leaned into touch his lips onto his own, he eagerly closed the distance. He would never tell Sesshomaru that this was not real because to Inuyasha it was very real. They may not have others as witness to what has occurred between them, but Inuyasha a being that is not of the mortal world but one of the spirits can say that this world of seemingly nothingness of conjured scenery and imagined surroundings was his home too. And if the two of them remembered or one of them remembered all that happened here, even if it did not happen in a conventional location does it not make it real? Are their emotions and feelings for one another, nameless they may be, are they not real?_

 _Inuyasha's thoughts did not waver or change as he felt the shift in his conjured world._

 _The demon from before was back._

 _Just like before he confronted the demon without Sesshomaru ever knowing because in this world he had the power to be in two places at once._

 _This time when Inuyasha happened upon the demon his posture was that of surrender, he held his palm up and open as if to say he meant no harm and Inuyasha waited for what he had to say._

" _Inuyasha? Is that your name?" The unknown demon called out. The demon could not see him, for he had yet to take on a physical form, he did not think it wise or needed. But if this demon meant no harm and in fact knew Sesshomaru (for how else would he have known his name) perhaps he needed to be a better host._

" _That is what I am called." Inuyasha responded, still wary of the demon, but willing to hear him out._

" _I apologize for before -the demon bows- I had not meant to sound ungrateful for your help or sound as if I did not care about the pup's predicament, but I was not certain who you were. Much like you, I assumed your presence to be that of someone that meant harm. I realize now that you are only helping the young prince and for that I am grateful, the royal family extends their gratitude to you as well."_

 _Inuyasha at those words took to his half-demon form, his silver tresses waving through the air and his puppy ear twitching slightly and his bare feet landing softy on the ground as if he had been hovering above it. He also changed the scenery from the white emptiness of before to that of the garden in the Western Palace, hoping to make the demon feel welcomed._

 _Inuyasha only nodded at the words of thanks and his next words asked the demon the state of Sesshomaru's physical body. Knowing now that this demon meant Sesshomaru no harm and that they seek only the best for the dog demon._

" _He is safe and protected within his chambers," He replies as he takes in the familiar surrounding before him, powerful indeed to shift their space without even a puff of strained breath. "His ailment is not a permanent one and in five days time I believe that he can be returned to our world safely and free of pain if you allow it."_

 _Inuyasha nodded his head, "I have no wish to keep Sesshomaru here more than he needs to be. I also do not wish to guide him in the afterlife as I have done for several humans and few demons in the past. Indeed, such a task is not something I would want to befall upon me, at least not for a long while. If in five days you are certain that Sesshomaru can return free of pain then I shall release my hold on him. You need only call my name and say so. This is taxing on your body and strength is not? You need not enter this realm again if you need not hear my reply. I do not wish to be the cause of hurt for someone that Sesshomaru considers a friend or acquaintance."_

 _Chiyu stared at the form before him, interesting that Inuyasha, this spirit chose a form that was a half demon, more specifically a half-dog demon. Chiyu wanted to talk to the spirit more, wanted to know his intentions, for it seemed that by everyone's words, even what he has observed over the years that Sesshomaru had been courting the spirit, but spirits could not mate with living creatures, could they? It was unheard of and Chiyu having lived such a long time was intrigued by it. Even still it was curious indeed how they came to meet and how he came to be a spirit. Had he been born at the beginning, at the same time as the trees and earth was or was he created long after the formation of the world?_

 _Inuyasha sensed that there was something on the demon's mind. Now that he knows that the demon does not wish Sesshomaru harm, he is more welcoming. Much like the way he is when lost souls find him accidentally in Goshinboku's forest._

" _Is there something else on your mind?"_

 _His words though simple and his presence much calmer than before, Chiyu could understand the truth of Kouga's words. This spirit, this Inuyasha was an old one. Was he older perhaps than even him? An odd thought indeed, but spirits are not limited by time and age. It is possible that this spirit has been "alive" since the beginning of the world afterall._

" _I am curious by many things spirit and wish to ask questions, but I fear such a request will not be granted for one reason or another."_

 _Inuyasha looked to the demon, tilted his head in what seemed to be an encouraging gesture, "I will answer your questions for a time, but I must return my full attention on Sesshomaru quite soon."_

 _Remembering his other worry, Chiyu knew what his first question would be, "Doing this for Sesshomaru is more than anyone can ask of you, you are a spirit, bound by nothing and yet you so freely choose to help our heir. For that I must express my gratitude once again. However, I also know how taxing this is. The strength and power you are using may not regenerate fast enough, I ask you now if or when the five days have passed and you can return Sesshomaru to us once again, will you be able to return to him as well?"_

 _Inuyasha shifted his gaze into what seems like nothing, but in truth he wished to see Sesshomaru's face, "I hope to return to him once more, but as you have said this is taking a lot more of me than I first anticipated. I cannot say for certain if I will be able to return to him in the same way that I once was able to. I'm afraid I cannot truly say, perhaps my creator would know…"_

 _Chiyu stares, he wishes to know who this creator is, but from his tone it seems he was not speaking of God or some other divine entity perhaps a fellow spirit? Instead of asking Chiyu changed the course of his questions, "I've heard many recount their thoughts about your relationship with the prince and I do not wish to offend, but I do wonder what your intentions towards the prince are."_

 _Inuyasha smiles gently, "Such a question would not offend me, know that my intentions are not to harm but to care, it is not to oppress but to support. My intention is to be what he needs me to be, for he has given me something no other has offered. I see your soul, it is old and has lived through a lot, I can see the wisdom in your eyes, the curiosity that still holds you to this world, and I know you will understand when I say, if ever I shall not return to the Prince's side, know that I will never actually leave him. If ever he suffers because of my absence assure him that I will return, for I have promised to myself and my creator that I shall always be by his side. If there is anything in this world that binds me I would like to think one would be him._

" _If you should leave or be gone from the world as he has known you to exist in it, I fear his sadness will not be soothed by any words except your own."_

 _Inuyasha's form begins to fade and Chiyu knows that the spirit must return to the Prince, "Words will not give him comfort in the first few days that follow, perhaps not even the months after, but one day those words will resonate within him and he will believe them as much as if those very words were spoken by me. You need only remind him that if nothing else I am bound to him."_

When Chiyu emerges a second time from the world that is not his to call, he is less disoriented and when his previous young charge moves to support him he realizes that there is no need. He was not violently pushed out like last time, it was almost like he was gently guided out of the world.

It didn't take long for Chiyu to regain his composure and ascertain that unlike last time, he needn't worry about recovery, he was fine and well. Just a little tired, but nothing a quick rest in his seat would not fix.

Taisho waited as he looked towards the healer that has taken care of him all his life and for a moment he is worried that not all is well with his son, but the smile that takes only a few seconds to form assures him a just bit that all is not lost.

"Taisho, we need not worry for Sesshomaru's safety. I truly believe that after five days Inuyasha will release the young heir and he will not suffer from any pains. My goal now is to search for the answers that can give a reason as to why Sesshomaru was in so much pain."

"That is good to hear. Should you need anything during the course of your research you only need ask for you able to confirm that the spirit was indeed Inuyasha?"

Chiyu stared at his charge, moved from his seat and stood beside the young prince, "Yes and it seems your son is blessed to have found such a loyal and protective companion, but such a blessing, I fear, must also be a curse. For if what was implied by the spirit comes to pass then, the young prince will surely learn of a new kind of sadness."

 _Sesshomaru doesn't remember how he ended up as he was now, both arms on either side of Inuyasha's face, silvery tresses fanning out from beneath him, his body angled so that his face and chest lined up with the slow rise and fall Inuyasha's own and his legs opened while Inuyasha was snugged between them._

 _Crouched over the smiling and flushed form of the half demon his own hair framed his face as they cascaded to act like a thin veil for both of them as he leaned in._

 _He nuzzled Inuyasha's neck all the while licking and nipping at it as he savored the feel of Inuyasha's skin, he still couldn't believe that he was given this opportunity to hold what he thought he'd never be able to and just as the thought passed through his mind, he lifted his gaze and met those honey molten eyes._

" _You once promised me, I remember you did, that if you could you'd be my mate."_

 _Inuyasha smiled, "I remember such a promise."_

 _Sesshomaru leans forwards and leans close enough to close most of the distance, but before his lips fully meets the spirit's he stops, breathes in and whispers against the soft and supple lips, "What's stopping you now from fulfilling it?"_

 _Inuyasha for a moment grins, there was only one thing stopping them then and that was his lack of a physical and touchable form, he had that now, they had it now._

 _So without much hesitation, Inuyasha moves forward and softly brushes his lips against Sesshomaru's, it was light and feathery as he whispered coyly in response, "Nothing."_

 _The touch they exchanged remained feather light, teasing and excruciatingly gentle. Every touch drawn out, every kiss lingering and every heated breath taken sharply from a fevered touch brought them to new heights._

 _In a world formed by their own desires, they made love._

 **A/N: I've never enjoyed writing a fic so much! I can't wait for the next chapter! (I know odd right? I'm the one writing it Lol Until then!**


	9. Wait For Me

Chapter 9: Wait For Me

Sesshomaru was in complete bliss the last few days. Inuyasha never seemed to leave his side and although Inuyasha did not sleep in the palace and he had yet to meet his parents, he didn't think it important. At least not yet, they had a lot of time on their hands. The fact that Inuyasha had a physical form now meant that they had time to simply enjoy one another before he introduced the demon as his intended mate.

For now they would enjoy each other as much as they could. As it was they had been talking about the things they would do once they were announced as mates, they would not have to live in the palace, assured the prince, but he would like them to spend some time there in order for Inuyasha to get acquainted with not just the servants, but his parents, Kouga and the politics, after all, someday they would be ruling the lands.

Sesshomaru had never felt so giddy at the thought of ruling over the Western Lands, but with the thought that he would have Inuyasha beside him, made him imagine the most domestic picture. And he loved it.

Despite the plans and Sesshomaru's logical and methodical mind, he failed to realize that he never once asked Inuyasha how it was possible for him to suddenly be corporeal, or how they had spent time in the palace garden without his parents ever meeting the Inu Hanyou and overall why it seemed there was literally no one else in the world, but them. And unfortunately, he would never find out the reason until it was over.

Inuyasha hated to deceive Sesshomaru, he hated the idea that once the prince was released from his induced sleep that he would wake up and think all of this was a dream, when no matter what anyone else believed, Inuyasha knew that this was as much of a reality as any other place.

The spirit eyed his intended mate, they had not marked each other and for that Inuyasha was thankful, because while the emotions and feelings and the time were real any changes made to their person, mating mark included, cannot be done while in the spirit world. As the thought passed Inuyasha's mind, he realized that it was those things that they couldn't do that made the conjured world seem like nothing more than a dream.

Inuyasha wondered if it was indeed a good idea that he had let Sesshomaru live and retain in conscious mind while in the conjured world. Perhaps rendering him unconscious would have been better in the long run, but Inuyasha paused as he carded his hands through Sesshomaru's and closed the distance between their lips.

If he had not let Sesshomaru conjure this alternate reality, this "dream" then he would not have been able to spend time with his intended mate. He would not have felt those lips upon his, would not know how soft Sesshomaru's skin was, wouldn't feel how sharp his claws or his fangs were against him, he wouldn't have been able to feel the prince's warmth, his gentleness and he would have never known what it was like to be held by him in the most intimate of ways.

As Sesshomaru moved to cover him with his body while he lay back on the ground, as those sinfully pleasure inducing lips left his mouth, only to attach themselves to his neck and down his collarbone, and as those killer sharp fangs gently nipped at the junction between his neck and shoulder, Inuyasha knew that his reasoning for doing this, allowing such a vivid and long lasting trip to the spirit world, it was as much for him as it was for Sesshomaru.

And as Sesshomaru whispered lovingly against his heated skin, he knew he was being selfish, because he knew he would have to take it all away.

" _It's time don't you agree?"_

 _Inuyasha's spirit wavered, confused to what the tree spirit was referring to, "Time for what Goshinboku?"_

" _Do you not remember young one? I promised you a legendary kind of love didn't I? And my dear child, I'm sure that by now you've realized that he's come for you like I said he would."_

 _When Inuyasha didn't respond, a probing voice questioned him, "Why do you waver at the thought? I can see your souls mixed together so perfectly and I had thought you'd come to remember the promised I made with you."_

" _I… I am pleased -happy beyond imagination when I am with him Goshinboku and I'm grateful to you for giving me an opportunity to meet someone like him when my life had long since ended. But truly Goshinboku, legendary? With Sesshomaru? I am quite content with what we have. Beyond contentment to be honest."_

 _Goshinboku chuckled and using their disembodied energies, he gave Inuyasha a warm embrace, "Ah, but my dear boy, I have told you once and I shall tell you again, contentment is not what I wish for you. Adventures await you Inuyasha and I hope that you and Sesshomaru achieve what so few mortals can. When your help in sustaining his pain is no longer needed, Fate will work their magic as they planned and in time you will find yourself with him once again."_

 _Inuyasha's soul felt a touch of sadness, "In time Goshinboku? Once again? How much time will I have to leave him for?"_

" _I'm afraid that even I do not know. Rest easy child, I would not release your spirit for naught. You and Sesshomaru will find each other again."_

It was that conversation that plagued his mind now. If pestered, Inuyasha knew that what Goshinboku said was true. When that demon healer entered his conjured world he had known it then as they spoke. There was no one else but Sesshomaru and he knew somehow, that he was bound to him, that no matter what he would never leave him. But he also knew that because of this or perhaps because Fates had really paved his path that he would be without Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru would be without him, at least for a little while. He had assumed it was because he was using up his energies, his power, that maybe that would require him to simply take on his spirit form and hide away much like he used to do the first time he became a spirit. Then he had thought that perhaps he would be punished by some being capable of doing so for interfering with a mortal's life so much, but this was not what he expected at all.

It was just too much to hope for. To think that the soul that was promised to him was in fact Sesshomaru, that he was the one that he had been waiting for. But it was true. All true and Inuyasha couldn't wrap his head around the idea and now he was being released?

Goshinboku didn't bother with an explanation, what would he be? Who would he be? Is this what mortals called reincarnation? Was he to be reincarnated into the world, would he look the same, would he be the same...and more importantly…

What would he remember? Would he remember Sesshomaru at all? Would he know that he was brought back to life so that he could be with Sesshomaru? Would he know where to look for him? What would he know?

When the what ifs became never ending and the questions were left unanswered Inuyasha decided he should stop torturing himself.

What he needed to do was spend what little time he had left with the heir of the west.

 _When Sesshomaru was with him once again, his train of thoughts had changed, but Sesshomaru was still the same. They conversed for what seemed like hours and Inuyasha tried to engaged in the conversation as much as he could, but his mind would drift and he'd start to think of what it would be like to never have known Sesshomaru. Would he meet someone else, would Sesshomaru find another mate?_

 _If he were reincarnated and he saw the Prince would the hanyo recognize him? Would Sesshomaru still know him? Would he even be recognizable?_

 _Each thought that passed through his mind was accompanied by a charming smile from the prince, a warm chuckle of amusement, a passion filled gaze, an action that Inuyasha wished he could treasure forever._

 _Would Inuyasha even know to miss this demon in front of him? Because as Sesshomaru held him in a warm embrace and as the prince whispered to his puppy ears, he already missed him._

Chiyu had felt it. Ever since he had been in contact with Inuyasha he had made sure to be aware about what the spirit was doing or if he left and true to his word Chiyu never felt him leave. There were shifts in his energy and fluctuations, but the spirit never left.

And two days ago he had felt it, there was an aura of sadness in the Prince's chambers. He had worried that perhaps Sesshomaru had taken a turn for the worse and so he had rushed to the prince's chambers, but to his relief the heir was fine.

As the day wore on the sadness in the air became heavier and Chiyu didn't need to ask why. Today was the most anticipated fifth day in the castle. Sesshomaru was due to awaken.

The Lord and Lady of the West had been anxious the last few days, questioning if Inuyasha truly did not mean to keep Sesshomaru this way forever and Chiyu had reassured them over and over again.

Chiyu for the last few days has been speaking to everyone, assuring them that Sesshomaru would awaken and that he would be there to help the pup regain back his strength from not having moved the last 14 days.

His physical ailments could easily be taken care of, Chiyu worried for his emotional state. While he could make the aches and pains of his body feel better, there was nothing he could do should Inuyasha truly leave the heir. It worried him the most and hoped that the sadness the heir felt would be fleeting.

Chiyu eyed the demon heir on the bed, the spirit's energy kept changing, shifting and wondering about the room and the pup's body. It was very likely that Inuyasha was making sure that when Sesshomaru was released he was indeed safe and without pain.

No one else could see, even his daughter couldn't feel the energies as well as he could, but she could be trained and one day she'll know what it means.

The Lord and Lady wanted to be present, Prince Kouga or the Northern Tribe returned home and Masato, the General that had been visiting his pupil has gone to inspect the borders and a few villages that were currently in dispute.

It was for the best thought Chiyu, if Sesshomaru needed to let his tears fall, no one need see it except those that would truly understand.

Preparations were made in terms of providing the heir food and drinks, a bath was prepared just in case he wished to wash after two weeks of not doing so and the castle bustled in excitement for the heir's return.

It was Chiyu that couldn't quite engage in the excitement, neither could the Lord and Lady, albeit for different reasons. The Lord and the Lady had doubts about their son waking and Chiyu...

Well, Chiyu knew that it would not be food, water, or a bath, the phoenix demon knew what Sesshomaru would ask for and it was not something any of them could give.

As preparations continued to be made and Chiyu had made his own preparations. He still has not found an answer to the pain Sesshomaru had been feeling prior to his induced sleep, so he had read as much as possible, contacted as many healers as he could and now he needed the demon that had felt the pain. Questioning the demon could go a long way, Chiyu of course didn't know that as soon as Sesshomaru awoke there would be no time to ask questions and there would be no need to, because the answer would be right under his nose.

When all preparations were done, Chiyu along with Taisho and Kumiko entered Sesshomaru's chambers. Everyone else was asked to to wait far and away from the wing.

Chiyu centered himself and took the spirit's advice, he would not enter the conjured world and he felt it more proper. At this point, should he enter the spirit world where those two currently resided, he felt he'd be intruding on them both. Intruding on something that he had no business being a part of.

So Chiyu using his phoenix abilities and learned skills communicated with Inuyasha from the outside. Kindly reminding him that it was time to release the heir and that he would be in good hands.

And so the three of them waited, unaware of what went on in Sesshomaru's mind.

 _Inuyasha was never aware of how much time passed, but everyday he felt a small reminder from the demon healer that had visited them._

 _Every once in awhile he would send out a message not with words, but with his aura. Inuyasha also checked the souls that came near Sesshomaru. He could tell that the demons waiting for the prince was anxious and he wanted to make them feel better, it's what he did after all, but was it so wrong to suddenly feel like he didn't want to make others feel better?_

 _Was it so wrong , that after so many centuries, he be allowed something he wanted? Couldn't he make himself feel better? But as the thought formed it quickly vanished, he would never leave Sesshomaru in this world, would never keep him. Because no matter how real their experiences were, it was not reality, it was not where Sesshomaru belonged._

 _When Inuyasha finally felt a strong pull, he knew what it meant._

 _He needed to let the prince go._

 _Sesshomaru had been lounging in silence beside his intended mate happily relaxing, despite his mood though, he knew there was something wrong, he knew that something was bothering Inuyasha and while there was a hint of trepidation within him, he ignored it. Nothing bad was going to happen he reassured himself._

 _Inuyasha inhaled deeply, again, and again, according to Goshinboku, the moment he completely released his hold on Sesshomaru Fate would take him away._

 _Inuyasha stayed still, he didn't move to embrace the prince or plan to say anything, he simply held his hand. What more could he do? Would it not hurt more if he held onto him? He should just let go._

 _He should tell Sesshomaru to be happy._

 _Inuyasha exhaled and along with it he lessened his hold on Sesshomaru's spirit. And little by little he released Sesshomaru from his induced sleep._

 _He should tell him to move on. His grip tightened._

 _Inuyasha took a deep breath and exhaled again, this time he released a little more on the hold he had, slowly urging the demon to calmly awaken._

 _He should apologize for not being able to wait for the prince like he promised he would. His grip tightened more._

 _Sesshomaru felt the pressure in his hand, he heard the deep and slow breathing beside him, "Inuyasha?"_

 _Inuyasha let out shaky breath._

 _He should tell Sesshomaru not to wait for him. His nails dug into Sesshomaru's palms._

 _Sesshomaru felt the claws digging into his flesh, he felt the his vision fade and his senses clouding._

 _Inuyasha took a final breath, tightened his hold a little more and finally, with a final breath he let go._

 _Inuyasha waited, waited to feel the empty void, devoid of his intended mate. Waited to feel the relief from the souls that waited for the heir, but it never came._

 _Instead he was overcome with a feeling of warmth and a body against his. And very soon a small voice, that of his intended, ringing through his ears._

" _Please don't leave me."_

* * *

Chiyu felt the shift in the spirit, "Inuyasha has started to ease the pup's induced sleep. He should awake calmly."

Chiyu monitored Sesshomaru closely, the smallest indication of pain and he was ready to ask Inuyasha for his continued assistance. When Chiyu saw one of the pup's fingers twitch he knew it was a sign of raising awareness. At any moment Sesshomaru should open his eyes.

So far so good and then just as quickly, there was snap of energy in the air and instantly Chiyu approached the sleeping form, "Sesshomaru?"

"Chiyu, what happened?"

Chiyu ignored the Lord and Lady and immediately tried communicating with Inuyasha. Was there something wrong that he couldn't sense? Did Inuyasha find some kind of danger while trying to rouse Sesshomaru from sleep?

"Did Inuyasha change his mind?"

Chiyu ignored the question, no, he couldn't have. Inuyasha wouldn't.

* * *

 _Sesshomaru had felt it, when his senses seemed to dull and the hands that were holding on to him had let go, he had felt his world come crashing down and in an instant he knew why._

 _Inuyasha was leaving him._

" _Please don't leave me." Sesshomaru's shaking form held tightly to the smaller frame. What had gone wrong, had he done something to make Inuyasha want to leave?_

" _...Sesshomaru."_

 _And for what felt like hours they held onto each other. They held each other in silence as the conjured world that they had created the last few days had slowly crumbled. The grass disappeared replaced by a flat surface and pretty soon they were in a place void of anything except themselves._

" _Why? I don't understand…" Sesshomaru's voice broke as he held on to Inuyasha._

 _Inuyasha couldn't stop the tears that started to form, and he certainly couldn't stop them from falling and he should have just let him go. He had no way of knowing if and when he was resurrected if he would even know of Sesshomaru, he didn't know anything, what if he couldn't be with Sesshomaru until centuries have passed?_

 _He shouldn't have chained the demon to him, by saying his next words, but how could he not. He just wanted to be a little selfish._

" _I don't want to leave you Sesshomaru, if I could I would never let you go. If...I…" Inuyasha paused, could he really say it?_

" _I want us to stay here. Just the two of us."_

 _When Sesshomaru heard those words he knew instantly that he wasn't at home, that this place they were in was not somewhere where he should be staying. He knew it, but Inuyasha wanted to stay with him and it was obvious that the hanyou was being forced to leave him because he had to go back to his own world, but how could he let his intended go?_

" _Then we'll stay here! I want to stay with you! I want you with me. You can't…" Sesshomaru couldn't finish his thought, not without falling apart._

 _Inuyasha shook his head, logically he knew that they couldn't, that they shouldn't, but it was so tempting. If they both stayed there and Inuyasha was to take Sesshomaru's spirit and detach it from his body, they could stay in the spirit world, both of them and they would be together, he could do it._

 _Sesshomaru pulled back from his hold on Inuyasha, his grip tightened and his voice strengthened with resolve, "We'll stay here. I want to stay with you. You're my mate aren't you? Then together is what we should be. I would want nothing more."_

 _His mate..._

 _Words that were supposed to convince him did the exact opposite._

 _...my mate…_

 _That awoke Inuyasha instantly. How could he even suggest such a thing in the first place. How could he even think that staying in the spirit world was an option, this is not where either of them were meant to be, at least not yet. No, they needed to go back, both of them._

 _He needed to bring Sesshomaru back to the world of the living, to the mortal world, where everyone was waiting. As his mind cleared he could see and hear the frantic souls awaiting Sesshomaru, at the front was the demon healer, asking him what was wrong, wondering what he could do to help and Inuyasha knew his decision then._

 _For now Sesshomaru would return, and maybe it will take years, centuries even, but he was confident that he would find Sesshomaru again. No matter what, Sesshomaru and him would be together again._

 _Inuyasha placed his hands on Sesshomaru's cheeks, he willed his tears to stop and he smiled as brightly as he could, his voice soft, but strong, "I am your mate. I will always be your mate."_

 _(He should tell Sesshomaru to be happy.) "But for right now we need to go our separate ways. I want you to find happiness, even when I am not there. I want you to be happy."_

 _(He should tell him to move on.) "If you decide to take others, it matters not. I will always be your first mate and I will continue to be your mate for as long as you want me to be. I am yours."_

 _(He should apologize for not being able to wait for the prince like he promised he would.) "I promised you that I will wait for you and that will never change. I will wait for you."_

 _Sesshomaru shook his head, these words of assurances was not what he wanted, he could hear it in the tone of voice, this was a goodbye._

" _It's not goodbye Sesshomaru. We'll see each other again."_

 _He should tell him to move on. "No matter what Sesshomaru, I want you to be happy. Whatever you decide to do I will find you and I will be whatever you need me to be."_

 _He should tell him not to wait. "But you_ _do not_ _need to wait for me. Do not feel like you must wait for me."_

 _He shouldn't tell him…_

 _He should tell him… "But I sincerely hope that you do."_

 _He shouldn't tell him…_

 _Sesshomaru never realized it. Never felt it. He was so focused on what Inuyasha was saying that this time he didn't notice that when Inuyasha had said those words he had let go. Sesshomaru couldn't have fought back then, couldn't fight to stay, not like before._

 _In a matter of seconds after letting go Inuyasha was left in a void of darkness. Instantly his presence was pulled back to the village he had always called his home. Goshinboku's spirit was strong and he felt the presence of Fate. They spoke to him about what would happen next, about what to expect. He should have been listening to them as they talked, but all he could think was…_

 _He should have told him._

 _Inuyasha tried to focus his attention on what was happening, on what would happen to him, but all he could think was he should have told him, even if Sesshomaru was a demon, he knew the sentiment would have meant something. Even if they never met again or it took centuries in-spite of that - because of that - _

_He should have told him._

" _I love you Sesshomaru."_

Sesshomaru's eyes opened only to shut again. It was bright. It was blurry. He blinked his eyes, why was his vision so blurry? Sesshomaru turned his head to the side, his mother's worried face greeted him. He smiled at her.

What was that noise? Who was making that noise? It sounded like a pup.

He blinked again, his vision wouldn't clear up, he turned his head the other way and saw Chiyu-sensei. Where was the noise coming from? It seemed like there was a very distressed pup whining somewhere.

Why were his parents just standing there? Why was Chiyu-sensei not attending to the distressed pup? It could be hurt or injured.

Sesshomaru looked to his parents again and finally his annoyance got the better of him. He raised his hands to rub at his eyes. Perhaps there was something obscuring his vision. Perhaps once he cleared his eyes, he could find the pup himself and ask it what was wrong.

Sesshomaru rubbed at his eyes and he paused, his knuckles were wet. He looked down to his hands, same blurry vision but he could see the wetness on his hand.

Sesshomaru stared. Why was his knuckles wet?

"Chiyu what's happening?" Asked Taisho. His son was acting as if he was alright, like nothing was wrong, he looked annoyed and confused, but he…

Sesshomaru stared at his parents worried faces, was he crying?

He brought back his hand to his face and he could feel it now, he was crying, his face was wet from the endless stream of tears and as he sat up from his seat and looked down to see the tear drops seep into his clothes, he couldn't fathom why.

Why was he crying?

He tried to listen to his mother's worried inquiries and tried to listen to Chiyu ask him a question, but he just wanted to know why he was crying. It was annoying not being able to stop the tears, he didn't even know why he was shedding them in the first place. Not to mention that incessant whining had grown louder.

Sesshomaru turned to Chiyu-sensei intending to order him to comfort the crying pup and as he opened his mouth to do just that he was perplexed.

Instead of his irritated voice, what he heard was a broken was a fleeting moment of not understanding and confusion and then...

It came crashing down.

" _Do not feel like you must wait for me. But I sincerely hope that you do."_

" _It's not goodbye Sesshomaru."_

He heard the echo of Inuyasha's voice and then he realized the reason for his tears and just as quickly Sesshomaru finally found the source of that sound. Those whines of distress, that broken pup calling for help, it was him.

It was all him.

* * *

Lord InuTaisho watched Chiyu grow frantic then focused. He had been worrying about this, Inuyasha had complete control, he could keep his son if he just changed his mind. It would be so easy, he was sure and Taisho had worried along with his wife that they would never see their son awake, talk to him, hear him laugh. They just wanted to wake him up.

It happened so slowly, it had been hours of Chiyu trying to contact Inuyasha, the old healer was exhausted, he didn't know if the old healer believed there was something wrong or if he had realized that Inuyasha had simply changed his mind about returning Sesshomaru.

After hours of watching and waiting Sesshomaru visibly shifted. Instead of relief he, as well as everyone in the room, tensed.

Immediately after Sesshomaru let out a small whine, it was quiet, and he could have easily missed it if they weren't so focused on him. Taisho moved closer as did Kumiko.

Sesshomaru's eyes were still closed, but now there were two streams of tears falling down his eyes.

Chiyu eyed them and sadly he smiled, he knew what happened now.

"Is he in pain? What's going on Chiyu-san?"

"He is in pain, but it is not something I can heal." Chiyu watched as Sesshomaru's eyes continued to cry whilst closed. He listened to the scared whining that emitted from his throat. It was very likely that Sesshomaru was fighting to stay and as Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes he knew that the pup had lost.

Kumiko had hurried to his side, it had been a long time since he had seen Sesshomaru cry. For Taisho, this was a reminder of a couple of years ago when Sesshomaru had come home distraught from having not been able to protect Inuyasha.

Taisho stared at his son, Sesshomaru looked confused and annoyed, it was like he didn't know that he was crying.

When Sesshomaru smiled at him and Kumiko, they couldn't return the smile. It was not right. Sesshomaru was clearly hurting.

When Sesshomaru seemed to be lost in his own world, Taisho tried to talk to him, tried along with Kumiko and Chiyu, but nothing they said could rouse him.

Suddenly Sesshomaru snapped his attention towards Chiyu, as if intending to scream, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

What Taisho expected to be a screaming fit ended up breaking his heart.

Sesshomaru let out a sob and Inutaisho knew at that moment that this was nothing like last time. This? This was worse.

Taisho's thoughts were broken when the oddest sound reached his ears.

"Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru's sobbed call was heart wrenching. His voice sounded so broken, so young.

When Taisho regained his composure he took a step foward to find that his mate was already holding onto to Sesshomaru so tightly that he feared for a moment that Sesshomaru would break.

His mate and son held each other only for a minute more before the distressed calls coming from Sesshomaru turned frantic and a surge of power engulfed the room.

"Taisho!" His mate called for him and in that moment he knew what was happening. The oppressing power that radiated from Sesshomaru was a familiar one and immediately he sprung from where he was standing, grabbed a hold of his son and threw him out the balcony.

In an instant, Sesshomaru's youkai burst forward and for the first time in his young life he transformed into his dog demon form. He was a pup, but even still he was as big as a medium sized hut. It would not have been a pleasant feeling to transform in such a confined space.

As Sesshomaru's youkai allowed him to transform, he landed clumsily and quite weakly on the ground. Not moving for two weeks coupled with the fact that this was his first transformation would no doubt be exhausting.

But as Sesshomaru completed his transformation and landed on the ground, he released a howl so broken that it carried through the entire Western Lands. It's echo reaching farther than they thought possible.

At the sound of the howl Taisho's chest tightened. Kumiko cried and without another word they both joined their son.

The two of them transformed and in a moment of rarity two very large dog demon's curled around a much smaller one.

Taisho's and Kumiko's tails curled around each other then draped over their broken pup.

The broken whimpers and soothing growls were heard throughout the castle. That day, no one dared to utter anything else. None could understand the language of dog demons, but it was painfully clear that the heir of the west was grieving.

Chiyu watched from the balcony, watched the pup as he curled further into his parents soft fur.

And instantly he understood.

Dog demons were born in their humanoid form, growing faster than a human in order to quickly fend for themselves. Nature's way of assuring that they were predators and not the prey. They grew in body quickly, but they stayed a pup in ability, skill, and mind for a very long time. They looked older, but in reality just a pup, a quick deterrent for any predators. It was nature.

As they grew up they are trained, by parents, teachers, mentors, instructors and slowly they become the demons that are so feared by many. Dog demons, like many canines reach adulthood by going through heat and awakening their inner yokai. A moment, medically speaking, that allows demons to mate and give them the ability to bear and sire pups all the while tapping into their full potential.

Dog demons, as well as other canine demons, when they enter their heat for the first time can choose to rut or simply indulge by themselves, preferring to wait. It would have been the course that Sesshomaru would have taken, especially since he was of royal blood. He should have gone through his heat, locked in his room, complaining about the uncomfortableness of his hakama and then wait a few weeks before training.

During his training he would have tapped into his newly formed powers and he'd be urged by Taisho to released his yokai form. Once Sesshomaru accomplished the task he would release his first howl, accompanied by his parents, usually the father.

It would let other dog demons in the vicinity and even those far away know that another dog demon had just reached maturity. It was, in all honesty, a dog demon's right of passage. A dog demon's first howl was a very important milestone. It was celebrated by any and all dog demons that heard or sensed the howl.

But as Chiyu watched Sesshomaru and remembered his first howl, filled with sorrow and pain, he knew it was not celebration that dog demons were feeling; it was mourning for their brethren.

Chiyu sighed, he needn't ask any questions either, those that were close to Sesshomaru would know what plagued him during his heat.

Canine Demons were very loyal, most of them tended to mate for life once they did. Wolf demon were especially known for only having one mate and often following them in the afterlife. Dog demons were not blessed or cursed (depending on your view) with that nature. But they were loyal to a fault and often dog demons choose only one mate. They do not follow their mates in the afterlife life like wolf demons, but they often wish for it.

Chiyu couldn't understand what those growls or whimpers meant, didn't know the difference of howls from afar, but he was familiar with the howl that Sesshomaru just let out.

Taisho's father had howled similarly when Death took his mate.

Chiyu turned away from the sight, this was best left to family, he needn't be a part of this either.

As Chiyu walked down the halls in search of his own daughter he relaxed only slightly as he realized the cause of Sesshomaru's intense pain while in heat.

Sesshomaru's youkai had named Inuyasha his mate. It's instinctual, therefore, Sesshomaru's denial and logic through the years wouldn't have mattered. His inner beast knew that Inuyasha would be his mate and no one else.

When Sesshomaru entered his heat, his yokai must have awakened and tried to call for Inuyasha. But because Inuyasha is not of the mortal world, the pup's yokai wouldn't be able to sense his presence.

The pain then was manifested from Sesshomaru's youkai who had just realized that he had lost his mate before he had even been given the opportunity and the ability to claim him. Whether Sesshomaru knew it or not, his youkai was already in mourning before now.

Much like when Sesshomaru woke up unaware of his tears or his whimpered cries, his youkai probably remembered what Sesshomaru's mind could not. The pain of losing a mate.

The Western Palace was quiet that night. All the residents seemed to agree that tonight was not the night for gossip, or mindless chatter. It was not a night for chores or household worries. It was a night of silence.

That night, the residents of the Western Palace slept with the sounds of anguished whimpers and soothing growls as their lullaby.

* * *

 **A/N: For like a nano second, I was very tempted to end the story here, but that's not happening. Lol**

 **As always thank you for reading! Until next time!**


	10. The Moment The Western Lands Stood Still

**Chapter 10: The Moment The Western Lands Stood Still**

The Western Lands was vast, encompassing many locations that wasn''t always originally part of it. Over the years, during the reigns of InuTaisho and his father there were many wars that eventually ended with the Western Lands in triumph. In their success, the fallen enemy's leader would succumb to the Western Ruler's wishes, which often led to taking control of the lands and thus expanding the Western Lands.

Over the centuries most of the Northern Lands, half the Eastern Lands and less than a quarter of the Southern Lands have become, by legal means, the rule of the Western Lands.

Some of these lands were conquered through war, like the part of the Southern Lands and some of the Eastern Lands. Most of the Northern Lands were passed over through negotiations and treaties.

The Western Lands was not a country that many dared go against, it is with its various allies, and large control that peace has continued to reign over the lands. Its subjects were loyal and grateful for the care that often came from the royal family and subsequent lower ranked officials.

The neighboring lands were allies more than enemies and although there were tensions in the Southern Lands, specifically with the snake and spider demons, there wasn't a foreseeable war with any of them.

It was known by everyone from every corner of the world that the Western Lands were ruled by a family of Royal Dog Demons and so howls in general were often something residents, demons, humans and all creatures watched out for. A howl could mean a variety of things for canines, but for the citizens far and wide, a howl from the royal family could only mean one of three things. One: the start of war. Two: a victory of a long and worn out battle. Three: a death mourned by one of the members of the Royal family.

So on the day when the echo of a dog demon's howl pierced through the air, every citizen in and out of the Western Lands, demon, human, ally, it mattered not, all of them, for a moment, stood still.

 **Kaede's Village**

When the howl pierced through the air, Kaede had held her head high and towards the sky in the direction of the palace. All the humans in her protection seemed to follow her example and one by one they paused their movements.

The old miko's countenance was set in a frown and everyone knew that for a moment they should pause their activities.

And so one by one they set the crates and barrels of food down. Paused the grooming of horses, held the ball in a tiny hand and waited for the echo of the howl to disappear.

Once the howl had gone, Kaede took an arrow from her back, said a silent prayer for the heir of the Western Lands and the spirit she'd grown fond of and released it straight in the air.

Only when Kaede finally moved down the steps of the shrine did the everyone else start moving. As Kaede walked through the village, her frown had gone from her lips, but her smile failed to reach her eyes.

For the rest of that day, everyone moved with their heads down, a sad smile, and a soft voice.

The Royal family has been good to this village, more specifically the heir and if they were mourning it seemed awfully wrong to dishonor them by going about their daily routine with a vibrant attitude and cheery disposition.

And so that day even the kids were kindly told to play quieter games and to sleep early. That night, as the sun had left the horizon, it seemed quieter than usual, as if everyone else had done what they had.

Goshinboku had not one visitor that night and though Goshinboku was a tree and by all means stationary, it seemed that as the howl pierced through his forest and night had fallen his branches seemed to sag down and his leaves seemed to wilt.

The flowers that had been deemed as "Inu-hanas" by many of the villagers and Inuyasha had also seem to wilt in a dreary sort of way. The fluff that covered the two triangular petals had fully covered the petals as the howl pierced through.

The villagers and Sesshomaru didn't know it then, but those triangular-ear-shaped petals would be gone from view for a very long time.

 **Northern Wolf Tribe in the Northern Lands**

Kouga had been with his father when the howl had pierced through, instinctually Kouga had shrunk away at the sound. He knew what it meant, but being a pup himself, he had no voice in such matter yet, at least not in concerns within his own tribe and so he had looked towards his father.

His father had immediately stood up at the sound and he had followed, his tail had stopped wagging anxiously from being cooped up inside the cave and instead hanged limply.

As they walked out of the cave, Kouga took note of the other wolf demons that followed them outside of the cave, if they had been from the same lands, they would have already responded to the howl, but because they had their own leader to answer to they waited for his reaction.

Kouga stood beside his father and followed his example, him being a pup, meant that this was the first time he had ever heard a howl, in all honesty he had been waiting for Sesshomaru's first howl with his father. The King of the Northern Wolf Tribe didn't have a dog form, only those with royal blood could change between demon and humanoid form and while he was a prince it was only in name, not in his even still his father had told him of the traditions of dog demons and so he had anxiously waited to hear it so that he could celebrate with his friend, but the howl he had heard was definitely not a cause for celebration.

When all the wolf demons that were in their care had stepped out and gathered outside the cave, Kouga's father had raised his head and looked towards the direction of the castle, Kouga followed suit and then in a moment of rarity, all at once, the wolves under their command had howled their sympathies.

When Kouga heard the responding howl from the wolves he kept his head held high like his father, but unlike his father his limp tail had curled around his leg squeezing tighter and tighter.

And for a long moment they stayed standing still, as they were, only when his father deemed to move did the rest slowly return to what they had been doing previously.

When everyone else had gone Kouga remained where he stood. When the sun had begun to set his father accompanied him outside.

"I don't get it. I just saw him last week… I can't imagine that he'd be able to produce something so..."

His father didn't say a word and Kouga hadn't expected him to, but the reassuring squeeze on his shoulder was more than enough of a comfort.

"I didn't think a howl could last so long."

Kouga knew that Sesshomaru had stopped howling a long time ago, but for some reason the echo of his howl continued to ring in his ears. He looked at the wolves under their command, none of them have moved from their spot and some of them continually let out a soft whine, as if they were in pain.

He wondered for a moment why.

"They are wolves Kouga, they know how it feels to lose a mate, and they probably can't fathom why Sesshomaru would choose to stay alive."

Kouga stared at the wolves on the ground, he didn't have a mate and he wondered briefly if he'd had one, if he would have been able to understand the meaning behind those whimpers a little better.

...Sesshomaru probably would…

 **Eastern Lands**

Oyadasune was a fox demon of a gentle nature, he and his wife lived in the Eastern Lands that was governed by the Western Lands. He had never met the young heir before, but he had heard of his father, Inu Taisho. In fact they had met once in passing.

Oyadasune was by no means royalty or powerful, but when he had met the Lord of the West he had felt as if he was almost of equal footing. He would have forgotten if the Lord of the West's power wasn't so intimidating, but his personality was so amicable that he had felt like they had been old chums as they conversed in a crowded street.

He didn't have a son yet, but his mate had just conceived and in a matter of months he would one day have a son too or perhaps a daughter.

When the howl reached his ears, he had hoped that his son wouldn't lose a mate so young. He couldn't fathom the pain the royal family was feeling.

Oyadasune, (not having a humanoid form) immediately returned a pained howl in response, he waited a moment to show his mourning and his sympathies before he went in search of his mate.

After a howl like that, it seemed wrong to not be with his mate.

"Anata? Did you hear it?" His mate had asked and he had nodded, his countenance crestfallen.

He tried not to think about it, he didn't know what he would do if he ever lost his mate. At the thought he gently grabbed her and lowered his head to her belly as they sat against a tree.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"I'm hoping for a boy, but it matters not which we get, we can always have more."

"Have you thought of names? Because I was thinking Oyadasune Jr.," His mate smiled softly, "There's also your father's name Takashine, or perhaps something strong like Kitsamaru."

"What about Shippo?"

Oyadasune looked to his wife then to her belly, "Shippo… Shippo sounds nice. Yes, if it's a boy we'll call him Shippo."

In silence they stared straight ahead, above the horizon, sending wishes to the heir of the Western Lands, all the while praying for their own son's health and future safety.

 **Southern Lands**

Kumo was the ruler of the Southern Lands. He along with many of the delegates of the lands never quite got along with InuTaisho or his father. There were vast differences between how they ruled that cause them to never quite see eye to eye.

Despite this however their arguments and disputes had nothing to do with their heirs. Their sons would find their own ways and if they never saw eye to eye then that would be based on their own interactions so when the howl of Inutaisho's heir reached his castle he had allowed a moment of silence in respect.

They were not allies, but they were not enemies, so in a moment of humility and respect he had instructed those within his range to show respect by giving in to a moment of silence.

The silence was brief, but the fact that they acknowledged it at all was good enough. He would send a written word of sympathies for their loss and that would be that.

When the sound of dog demons and other canines rang through their castle in response to the cry, his eldest son hissed, "They are making an awful lot of ruckus for a demon they don't even know."

Kumo turned to his oldest, no more than a few seasons old, it is likely that his eldest was only a few seasons younger than the heir that had sent out a cry of sorrow.

"It matter not that they have never met, it only matters that he is the heir of the Western Lands, it only matters than they are kin whether this be a far relation or not."

"Still father, that one howl has disrupted many lands' daily routine and has caused -like i said- a ruckus among the dogs."

Kumo fully turned to his son, "And that my son is only evidence of their strength and the amount of allies they have. Imagine, all those responses, all those that deemed it their worth to pause, does that not show you that in The Western Land's time of need, all those canines that responded will aid them should they ever send out a call for war. Does this not show you that InuTaisho and even his heir are supported and respected by many?"

His eldest seemed impatient, as if he wasn't making sense. "Today, whether Inutaisho's heir realizes it or not, all of those that responded to his cry, all the demons and humans that sent their prayers and sympathies, vocally or silently hold him with respect and it is very likely that when the time comes that he takes his father's title that they will be supporting him loyally and without fail. You will do well to remember that loyal allies and citizens that you were just complaining about are key to a strong kingdom. And my dear son, The Western Lands is the epitome of a fierce kingdom. Remember that Onigumo."

His eldest looked like he was about to roll his eyes. The only thing that was stopping him was his dignity. He scoffed at the idea. Those responses could very well be superficial, those responses and silent prayers his father seemed to hold in high regard could very well have just been done for show, much like they had done. They very likely howled back and sent a silent wish only to turn around and laugh or plot against the royal family. If they were really loyal, they would have visited the Western Land's heir instead of sent out a cry that would most likely fall on deaf ears.

The Western Land's wasn't that great, the rulers included. And when it was time for the next generation to reign he was sure he would defeat the heir. He was sure of it. He scoffed audibly this time and instead of acknowledging his father's words of wisdom he bowed and turned away,

"I told you father, I prefer the name Naraku."

* * *

 **A/N: This was just a short interlude that i meant to post three days after the last chapter, but well life got in the way lol. The next few chapters may include a time skip.**

 **Until next time!**


	11. Inuyasha

**Chapter 12:** **Inuyasha**

 **A/N: Inuyasha is about (at the start of this chapter) eight years old. He ages like a human for the first few years up until puberty so he literally has only seen 8 years. If you look back to his past he'll grow up developmentally the same, meaning aside from keen senses. He's got no demonic ability until teen years.**

 **Also location wise think of the Northern, Western, Eastern and Southern Lands as the main countries of this world. The four of them combined is about the** _ **size**_ **of the Asian Continent. A sizable portion of it under the rule of the Western Lands. NWES Lands are all next to each other in their respectful geographical location, but surrounding them are various small independent countries, and islands. Inuyasha is currently in one of those lands.**

* * *

His eyes opened and was greeted harshly by the afternoon sun. He blinked his eyes to adjust to the light. He was lying down, that much he knew, it was hard and cold, but it wasn't completely uncomfortable. He looked at his surroundings briefly and after ascertaining that he was in fact outside and in the middle of the woods he slowly moved the foliage that seemed to have been lain on top of him with careful thought.

He sat up from where he had been lying and continued to watch his surroundings, he watched the birds, took the time to feel the cool breeze and looked at the trees that seemed to sing. He felt their presence as if he was surrounded by people. He smiled at them fondly while saying good morning. He liked the way they felt. It seemed as though he was not alone.

He didn't remember anything or know anything. He didn't know who he really was or where he came from, he didn't even know what he looked like. All he knew upon waking and taking his surroundings was that trees were a good companion, rabbits smelled good enough to eat and he was pretty sure that he had lost something. He just didn't know what it was or where to find it again.

He decided not to worry about finding his lost item yet, instead he focused on his growling belly. The rabbits were definitely good enough to eat. He set out to hunt a rabbit or two. He knew the theory behind hunting, but he couldn't recall ever having done it.

The hunting was messy. He knocked out two rabbits and used his semi-dull claws to kill the rabbits. He knew he didn't eat raw animals, but he could definitely cook it. He set the rabbits down and prepared a little fire. He wondered if it took this long for others. By the time the rabbit had started cooking, the sun was much lower from the sky than when he first woke up.

By the time he was done eating, he was messy. He looked at his hakama that was covered with blood, dirt and other kinds of grime. He needed a bath. Once he found a stream he could wash and get a drink. He quickly smelled the air and used his keen sense of hearing to listen for the roars of the waters. He quickly found his way to a small stream and immediately took a drink of the cool water. Mid drink he paused. Instead of drinking the water he had palmed in his hands, he used it instead to wash the grime off his face. He hadn't remembered what he looked like at all, but the reflection in the water immediately showed him what he looked like. He knew the world consisted of demons and humans and as he stared at his reflection he realized he was a demon.

The pale complexion was about the only thing human about him. The small fangs, his claws from earlier had hinted his species, but the puppy dog ear, honey golden eyes and silvery tresses were definitely of a demon nature. He was a demon, he had not wanted to be one or the other, simply accepting that he was a demon. At least he knew he'd be able to defend himself in the wild, because after all, aside from the trees as company it seemed as though he was alone. No parents and no siblings. No family. But it didn't sadden him though, instead he was filled with a nagging emotion to find what he knew he had lost. Although nothing in his memories helped him remember what he had lost.

* * *

It didn't take long for the young demon to find other fellow demons. He was cautious and found many lower level demons that had no humanoid form or the ability for speech, he either ran from them or killed them in a very messy and bloody battle. Often resulting in him recovering on a high branch for a few days.

But today he found one demon with a humanoid form that had the ability for speech. This demon though was… there was no other way to explain it...it was ugly. He tried not to grimace at his looks; aside from the trees, he'd had no other companions and none that he could talk to. This was the first opportunity he's had since he had awoken from his slumber from which he couldn't remember his past to actually talk to someone.

Inuyasha cautiously stepped forward, he immediately regretted his decision when once he was seen, he had been viciously growled at. The demon with the ugly face growled and sneered at the sight of him.

"You filthy half-breed! You've got guts showing your face to a pure blooded demon like me!"

Inuyasha stared at the demon, slowly he backed away as the demon took a menacing step forward. He listened to the demons ravings. Half-breed? What was that supposed to be?

He had assumed he was a weaker form of a demon, considering he had no abilities aside from his keen senses and his claws and fangs. He had assumed he was just weak. But by the reaction this demon was giving him, he was something worse…

Before any further thought could be completely analyzed he noticed the brute demon about to attack. His little legs couldn't possibly outrun a fully grown demon like this. An ogre demon was slow, but definitely faster than him.

The large ogre demon was able to catch him with ease, he was knocked against a tree in almost an instant, his breath was knocked out of him and he grasped for air. The demon was relentless. He was beaten until his eyes had swollen shut and when he could no longer move he was left on the ground.

"You filthy abomination. I hope you've learned your lesson."

At those parting words, the little puppy demon's last conscious thought was, _what lesson was I supposed to have learned?_

After that incident it took the puppy demon a week to recover. His eyes were still a bit bruised as well as a majority of his torso, but he was able to hunt for food. When he happened upon another demon he was even more cautious. This one was a bit prettier than the ogre demon he had encountered, but not much more so. The young demon wondered if perhaps this one would be nicer…

The pup slowly showed himself.

When the demon saw him, the same disgusted sneer that had been placed on the ogre demon from before marred the somewhat handsome face. Except it seemed this demon was trying harder to conceal his emotions regarding his status.

"Half-breed. You should run back to your parents."

Although the sneer was there and the look of disgust did not leave the demon's place, Inuyasha felt he would suffer less physical damage with this one than the last.

"My name isn't half-breed. And I don't have parents." The pup had never thought of his name, but when he had been called a half-breed again he wondered if perhaps that was a common name for things like him.

The demon looked as though he was an idiot, "I know that isn't your name… I won't bother explaining, you're just a half-breed. There's probably something wrong with your brain or something. Probably didn't form right. Your parents probably threw you out."

The pup couldn't argue, he had no knowledge of his parents. It was very likely that he had been thrown out.

The demon sighed as if taking pity on him, "Look you retarded half-breed. You might not understand everything I say, but take it from someone as merciful as me. You can't go showing your face to demons. No one likes you. You're an abomination, a stain in your family, a disgrace, something that shouldn't even be alive. Demons are not your comrades. I won't bother killing you, but that doesn't mean others won't try. Hope you live to puberty half-breed."

The pup watched the demon walk away. His name wasn't half-breed. What was his name?

He didn't know why among everything the demon said that's what had stuck, but now he couldn't think of anything else except, what was his name?

It took him until the end of the day before he finally had an epiphany!

His name, it was Inuyasha!

The third demon he encountered had fed him and welcomed him in the pack, but young Inuyasha quickly realized that the food didn't just taste "funny" for no reason and it certainly didn't just smell "funny" either. It had been poisoned.

Inuyasha had eventually learned his lesson. It took a few more beatings and harsh words until Inuyasha accepted the truth, he was a half breed, half demon and half human. Demons were not his friends, but maybe since he was half human, humans would accept him. Maybe he had value to humans.

Inuyasha travelled where his feet wanted him to go, that thing he had lost, his instinct seemed to know where to look for it, despite him not knowing consciously.

* * *

The first human village that Inuyasha had ventured in a human villager had seen him, he had grinned, hoping to come off as friendly and perhaps find shelter for the next few days as well as food. But as soon as he grinned, a scream pierced through his sensitive ears, ones that forced him to cover his delicate hearing. The shrill scream was followed by slamming doors, closed curtains and humans running away.

The second one was almost the same except the men were braver and had thrown rocks and bricks and anything they could throw at him. He had been scratched and bled a bit, but it was the same and he learned his lesson quickly after that.

Demons thought of him as an abomination and could beat him and he wouldn't be able to fight back. He would bleed and break bones and they would say words that made him feel as though his existence didn't matter. Demon would try to kill. They were not safe.

Humans were scared of him, most ran away from him, but others liked to throw things at him. Some stung, but they didn't create as much damage as demon. Humans were not safe either, but they were safer than demons.

The only thing that Inuyasha had found to be safe were trees.

He hid in the high branches of trees or in holes, caves and other such places during the night. Trees were still a source of comfort, they didn't speak, but he felt their presence as though they were alive, each unique in their own way. It was as if they were people too.

He was thankful for the ability because he could always tell where he was, if he were ever stranded in a jungle or a very thick forest he would be able to easily find his way out. Afterall each tree was so unique from the next that it was almost liking meeting a new person on the road, albeit one that never moved.

Trees always welcomed him and sometimes he swore that they moved to cover him from potential enemies' view whilst asleep. He liked trees.

* * *

After the end of the first month, Inuyasha had panicked. He lost his senses, his dull claws and fangs and the puppy ears he had grown fond of had all disappeared.

Fear had gripped him and he was chased by demons far more avidly, he had mistakenly ended up in a human village and he had meant to steer clear of that too. But he needed to run somewhere.

What surprised him though was he had been welcomed and protected. He had been fed food not poisoned and he had been given shelter for the night.

He had been grateful, but quickly realized that the transformation was not a permanent one.

He was chased away as soon as his puppy ears popped back. It was a confusing time and it took him at least 5 transformations to realize that he became human on the moonless night.

He took advantage of it. He was a smart demon. He knew that he was young based on human standards so if he came in his human form in the middle of the night, begged for food in exchange for labor the older village women usually cuddled him.

He said his thanks and disappeared at the break of dawn when his puppy ears returned with a twitch.

After one year he had created a routine. He travelled leisurely to that place his instinct told him to go, that unknown location that perhaps held what he had lost. He made sure to stay away from humans and demons when he was in his half-demon form and when he turned human on new moon nights, he ventured in a human village and let himself get spoiled.

It was a good routine. It kept him alive and well. He wasn't lonely despite what other's said.

Nope, not lonely at all.

The trees kept him company and he knew, he knew that as soon as he found what he had lost all would be well.

* * *

 **Inuyasha = Pre-teen**

Inuyasha learned over the years that his instinct to travel in that unknown direction was actually not unknown. He had been told during his travels that if he continued on he would reach the borders of the Eastern Lands. He didn't really know what that meant, but apparently, unlike the villages he'd been passing by, the Eastern Lands was more... More in what way, Inuyasha didn't really care to find out.

The young half-demon ventured inside the human village and waited for the onslaught that was sure to come and the humans clearly didn't disappoint.

"Demoooon!"

Inuyasha continued to walk through as the rocks pelted him, some scratched him, but most of the rocks he had dodged. He'd gotten quite skilled at dodging flying objects. He had actually made a game out of it at one point. After all, being alone only provided so much entertainment.

"Geez ya old geezers! I'm just passing through!"

Inuyasha moved a little quicker, he really just wanted a leisure walk...

"Get out of here demon!" Inuyasha waved his hands as if to say "yeah, yeah."

"Take the kids to the huts! The demon will eat them!"

At that Inuyasha made a disgusted face and turned to the old villager that had yelled it, "That. Is. Disgusting. Ugh, I mean come one I have no idea where those brats have been! For all I know they haven't bathed in a month. Ugh, you're disgusting."

At his reply and their shocked and insulted expression, Inuyasha laughed. It was always funny to see them so insulted at the thought that they weren't good enough to eat.

Humans were odd creatures. As they continued to yell obscene things, Inuyasha moved quicker until his paced changed into a run. After all, despite what the humans said he really didn't wanna eat them or kill them and if they continued with their aggressive behaviors they may just fall faint and die. Humans were delicate creatures.

As Inuyasha passed through the village and eventually came through the other side he heard another faint yell in the distance from the same village. Well damn, it looks like a real child-eating demon came into the village borders.

Inuyasha stared straight ahead, the border he had been told about, the one that would lead to the Eastern Lands was just up ahead.

Inuyasha sighed, he can't very well ignore the screams and it's not like the his lost thing would move.

So he turned back around. He still didn't have much in terms of demonic abilities, but his strength was definitely better than a human's feeble attempts at fighting a rogue demon.

"The other one came back! Hide your kids! There's two of them now!."

Inuyasha ignored the shouts and insults and instead prepared to pound the demon into the ground. This was a good thing, he got practice.

As he fought the demon that had tried to grab a kid and run, he continued to hear the whispers and the shouts from the villagers.

"Would ya all just give it a rest?! Geez! If you got something to say to me, say it to my face!"

At the end of his sentence the demon he had been fighting was knocked dead to the ground by a hard punch to the gut. At his triumphant smile the human villagers backed away from him, cowering in fear.

Inuyasha's smile fell almost instantly at their cowering. It never changed, he thought to himself. Even when he helped them they were still scared of him. With a huff he was about to turn and leave, but as soon as he turned and walked away he felt a grip on his hakama.

"Thank you Mr. Demon, Sir." It was the little boy that had been grabbed by the demon.

Inuyasha was grateful for the kid, for acknowledging him, but he could practically taste the fear and distrust from the adult villagers. It was always the same.

He reached his dull claws towards the kid, ignoring the gasps of fear and patted the kid on the head, "It's always us kids that have more sense."

* * *

 **Teen**

It turns out Inuyasha had been wrong. So wrong. He had in his travels always assumed that his lost thing would stay in one place. He assumed as a child that it was an object, even to this day he still fully believed that whatever he had lost was a _thing_.

But he was in the Eastern Lands now. He had made it and in fact he had crossed the entire country from east to west and had found that this thing he had lost was not a stationary thing. His feet moved him all of which way, one day he would be headed in one direction and the next he would be in the other. His lost thing was definitely a pain in the butt.

For what seemed like the hundredth time Inuyasha let out a huff. He had assumed a long time ago that whatever object he had lost had been found by someone that travelled a lot.

Instead of changing directions like he would on a given day, he had decided instead to lounge about in one of the trees. It had been a long day indeed and he was starving. So decidedly he thought to himself that some rabbits would do him good.

After he had hunted down a few rabbits, skinned them and cooked them he gulped them down. That was some very good rabbits.

With his belly full and deciding not to follow his lost object futilely he had walked among the trees and perched his bottom on the "nicest" and most welcoming tree.

Not even a second after he closed his eyes, a shrill scream let out in the air.

"Aaaaaahhhh."

Inuyasha's ears immediately perked, that was definitely a kid. What the hell was a kid doing in the forest?!

Inuyasha immediately jumped off the tree and dashed through the woods, the trees never spoke to him, but they could guide him to the sound of a very distressed human?

Inuyasha happened upon an ogre that was currently fumbling about staring at the ground. Inuyasha for a second wondered what he was looking for when all of the sudden a mess of brown glomped down on his chest.

Not a human then. It was a kit. A very small kit trembling in his arms. "Papa!"

Ignoring the cry for his father, Inuyasha grabbed the kit shoved him behind his back and using his now much sharper claws beheaded the ogre that had preyed on the shaking baby demon.

After making sure the ogre was dead, inuyasha hunted another rabbit, just one. The kit would probably need it to calm his nerves. He lit the fire he had earlier once again, skinned the lone rabbit and cooked it for the kit.

When after all of that, the kit had still refused to say a word or let go of his mane he finally plopped to the ground in front of the small fire he had used earlier and grabbed the kit from underneath his hair where the mere baby had burrowed.

"Oi! Eat the rabbit before it gets cold!"

Inuyasha watched as the kit calmly ate the rabbit and when the fox demon looked to be consumed with eating, he asked his question.

"Where's your papa?' Inuyasha tried to sound nonchalant, after all it was questions like that that could either have a very good answer or a very depressing one. He didn't know which he would get.

At the sound of his question, the kit stopped eating, "He was killed by the Thunder Brothers."

Inuyasha sighed inwardly, that's what he was afraid of. When he noted the dirty appearance and the rather eager way he had devoured the rabbit, it was safe to assume that this fox demon hadn't been alone for that long.

"What's your name?"

"It's Shippo. Mama named me."

Inuyasha stared at the way Shippo's eyes looked longingly at the bones of the rabbit.

"Ya want another one?" The kit nodded.

He made a move to to get up and tell the kid to wait for him, but before he could even finish his sentence he felt the kitsune burrow underneath his mane.

Looks like he was adopting.

* * *

"Shippo! You brat! Come back here!"

"Stop being such a party pooper Inuyasha! The spring is soooo refreshing!"

Inuyasha eyes the kitsune he had brought along with him the last few months. After he had saved the kit, they had stayed together. It seemed the kitsune had grown fond of him. But at this moment the kitsune was being a pain in the butt.

He had stopped chasing his lost thing so feverently as of late because of his newly found companion and in any case his lost thing kept moving so he decided instead to keep track of where it went. There were two places. One was in the northern area and the other was in the western area. Inuyasha decided to go to the Northern Lands first to see if perhaps that would lead him to his lost thing. Perhaps he would meet the person that had found his lost thing and ask for it back. How that would work out Inuyasha didn't know. After all, how was he supposed to asked for something back when he didn't even know what the item was. He didn't have proof of ownership either. He sighed. He may as well follow Shippo's example and relax in the springs.

Inuyasha followed suit and Shippo immediately glomped him as he waded through the water.

"Hey Inuyasha, where are we going now?"

"The Northern Lands I think."

"What are you looking for anyway?"

"None ya business! You'll find out when I find it."

Shippo groaned and pouted, "Ugh! Why won't you just tell me!?"

They spent only a bit of time in the spring, relaxing and on occasion splashing the water in each other's faces before finally stepping out.

"Come on, I want get to the Northern Lands quickly. We need to cover as much land as we can during the day."

Shippo nodded before jumping on Inuyasha's shoulder and resting there as the taller demon walked a path.

"Hey Inuyasha, what are we gonna do after you find your lost thing?"

Inuyasha stared ahead. This wasn't the first time that Shippo had asked and just like all the times before. He didn't answer. He had no idea what finding his lost item meant. All he knew was that once he found it, life would get better. He was sure of it. But he didn't know what to do if it turns out that nothing would change.

He didn't know what he would do if his lost thing, just wasn't as important as his memory seemed to think it was. After all, his memory wasn't really reliable.

* * *

The trip to the Northern Lands was a long one, but as they ventured farther away from the west and further into the Northern Lands, Inuyasha quickly found that half-breeds were tolerated more than any place he'd ever been.

Now that Inuyasha thought about it, starting around the area Inuyasha had happened upon the kit, there were less hostile acts towards his status than at any other place. He wouldn't say half-breeds were welcomed or wanted, but he wasn't considered an abomination either. He wasn't beaten for it and he wasn't abused with words. He wondered briefly if, these lands were more civilized than the area he had originated from.

The travel to the Northern Lands was a bit harder on Inuyasha, the terrain was rough and steep. A type of travel that the half-demon just wasn't used to.

As they neared the peak of one of the mountains, Inuyasha caught a whiff of demons.

Inuyasha's thought immediately went to Shippo. Ever since he had taken responsibility for the kit, he had been less reckless. He tried not put himself in situations where he would have to fight, but it seemed in this case there was no choice. He had smelt two distinct demons. A bird and a wolf.

Inuyasha could tell from this distance that the two species were fighting one another. Fights like this was something that Inuyasha tried to avoid. And while neither smelt particularly pleasant, Inuyasha was more inclined to side with the wolf than the bird. After all they were both of the canine persuasion.

Inuyasha could just turn around, but his instinct told him that he should be part of this, that he should continue forward and help the wolves. Maybe it was a canine thing. After all aside from Shippo, this was the first demon of the canine family that he had ever happened upon.

Before he could make a resolute decision, one of the bird demons were flung to his side. He quickly told Shippo to hide in his mane and stay there until any and all threats were taken care of.

As it turned out the bird demon that had been thrown in his direction was currently alive and clutching on a wolf demon. The bird demon was injured, and couldn't fly, but it seemed determined to not let got of the wolf demon that it was trying to injure by clutching on it tighter.

"Ugh you stupid bird! Let me go!"

Inuyasha stepped forward as he saw the wolf try to struggle free.

"Kouga! Ginta! Help me!"

Inuyasha stared at the wolf demon for only a second longer before, he lengthened his claws and drove it through the bird demon's throat. At its death, the grip it had on the wolf demon was loosened.

The wolf demon hadn't even looked at him yet and he was already expressing his gratitude. Inuyasha wondered briefly what kind of reception he would receive once the demon took note that he was a half-demon.

But as soon as the wolf demon turned towards him, he had been smiling, "Hey thanks a lot! My name is Hakkaku. I'm guessing you're here to talk to Kouga right?"

Before Inuyasha could deny the assumption, another bird demon came swooping down.

Hakkaku had tried to fight it alone, but Inuyasha seemed to be a better fighter than this demon and so he had taken the bird down. The wolf demon continued to thank him all the while explaining the these birds, better known as the Birds of Paradise were their lifelong enemies. They weren't as bad as they used to be, especially with the help that the Western Lands sent out, but they were damn persistent.

Inuyasha didn't really understand, but well, Hakkaku seemed to be expecting him.

Hakkaku led him through their lands to meet this Kouga and Inuyasha followed along. Perhaps it was bad manners to not say that he was clearly not who they thought he was, but how else was he supposed to get the direction where his lost things often ended up at. This Kouga might know who had his lost thing.

"So you never told me your name?"

"It's Inuyasha."

"Ah okay, so Inuyasha, how are you related to Sesshomaru-sama? You're half dog demon right?"

Before Inuyasha could answer him, a shout interrupted them.

"Hakkaku! You're alive." It was said jokingly so Inuyasha assumed they hadn't really been worried.

He quickly listened for their names and tried to pinpoint who Kouga was. He was sure that name meant something. He could perhaps direct him to his lost thing.

He quickly found the wolf demon named Kouga.

"Hey! Dog-breath you're new! Where's Sesshomaru at?"

At the nickname, Inuyasha frowned, "Who you calling dog-breath you mangy wolf."

Kouga laughed as he approached the the dog demon with the puppy ears, "It's rare to meet a dog demon with a sense of humor. Sesshomaru and his followers always seem to have a pole stuck up their ass!"

Inuyasha tried to twist away from the rather familiar one armed hug remembering that Shippo was still hidden underneath his mane. He still wasn't sure if these guys were friends or foe.

"As I was trying to tell your lackey over there. I don't know who Sesshomaru is. I was just passing by when I saw that wolf demon being crushed to death by a bird."

At his statement Shippo, who had been doing so well with hiding peaked out and exclaimed, "Sesshomaru-sama is the heir of the Western Lands Inuyasha! How could you not know him!"

As soon as he stopped talking, Inuyasha was glaring at him and the baby fox demon immediately remembered that he was supposed to be hiding. Oops.

Kouga stepped away from the pair. He eyed the half demon in front of him.

He was looking wary now, Inuyasha immediately moved to stand at a more defensive position making sure to angle Shippo behind him instead of in front where he could easily be hit or snagged away.

Had he insulted the wolf demon by saying he didn't know this Sesshomaru? If he was an heir maybe it was against the law or something to not know about him, or just extremely offending.

The wolf demon continued to eye him, "The kit, he said your name was Inuyasha. Is that true?"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, he had problem with his name? "Yeah, what of it?"

"Are you lying?" Kouga narrowed his eyes. How likely was it for another half demon to be named Inuyasha?

Inuyasha sighed, "Why the hell would I lie about my name? It's my name, ya mangy wolf!"

Kouga continued to eye him before resolutely ignoring the tense atmosphere and once again making the atmosphere more lively and welcoming.

They pretended as though nothing was wrong and he had been given food and shelter for the night for helping Hakkaku with the Birds of Paradise.

* * *

It was nice being able to talk to other demons. This was perhaps the only time that Inuyasha had ever remembered being welcomed by someone other than Shippo and the occasional human villagers that took pity on a lone human with a pet demon.

When night had fallen, Inuyasha remained awake and outside of the cave where the wolves had taken to sleeping. He had made sure that Shippo was safe first before going outside to stand guard. Although, the demons had welcomed them, he wouldn't take further risk by falling asleep in their presence. It was good enough that Shippo could get some rest. The female wolf demons seemed to be far more determined to make Shippo comfortable and snug as he slept. Inuyasha let him, assuming he missed his mother's embrace. He'd get his rest too once he found a nice safe tree away from the wolf demon's dwelling.

"Hey dog-breath, can't sleep?"

"Mangy-wolf, can't leave me alone?" Their banter had quickly become the norm, as if it had always been so. The comadre that he felt while with Kouga was an unfamiliar one, but it was welcomed, extremely so. He hoped it would continue, even once he left.

Kouga plopped down next to him, "Is your name really Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha sighed, exasperated, "What is so fascinating about my name?"

"Nothing really, I just knew of someone with the same name that's…"

Inuyasha didn't need him to finish the sentence. So he had the same name as someone who had already died? That was saddening.

Kouga changed topics again, "And Sesshomaru, do you really not know who he is? Never met him?"

"Is that bad? Is he someone I'm supposed to know around this area?"

"Probably, since he is the heir of the Western Lands, but I meant to inquire if you knew him on a more personal level, ya know?..."

Inuyasha eyed the way Kouga had said that and once again he sighed, he understood what was going on now, "It's not me."

Kouga looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Look, it's obvious that this Inuyasha that you knew meant something to you, meant something to this Sesshomaru that you keep mentioning, but aside from our names, we aren't the same in any way. I don't know who he is and I can guarantee you that I am not him."

"The fox kit with you said you lost your memory, maybe…"

"Stop. When did you know this Inuyasha?"

"More than 50 years ago…"

"Then it's not me. Shippo doesn't realize it, but your nose is working properly right?"

Kouga nodded solemnly, "I know. You're still a pup."

"Exactly, Shippo's older than me even if he doesn't realize it. I aged faster physically but in terms of years he's seen more than I have. I'm just a pup. Perhaps the Inuyasha you knew was my namesake, but I doubt even that."

Kouga nodded, he had hoped that maybe this was the same Inuyasha, that he had been reincarnated, but…

He couldn't really push the issue. Not to someone that clearly believed otherwise.

"He's missed."

Inuyasha nodded, had he been welcomed because they had thought he was the other Inuyasha?

"I can see that."

The silence quickly enveloped them after that and the sun eventually rose above the horizon. Inuyasha and Shippo stayed for a few days, enjoying the company, the shelter and the food. Inuyasha had even taken to sparring with Ginta and Hakkaku, both of them having lost quite spectacularly against him. He had challenged Kouga but was denied. He became more adamant about it when he found out that Kouga was the current tribe leader, but he had been refused; Kouga's explanation was Inuyasha was a few years too young to be challenging him.

Inuyasha had a feeling though that he reminded Kouga too much of the other Inuyasha and that was the main reason for him staying his fist.

"Hey Shippo, let's go." Inuyasha dusted off his hakama and maneuvered through the crowd. It had been four days since they had stayed with the wolves and while Inuyasha knew that their offers for them to stay was sincere, he couldn't help, but feel like Kouga had an ulterior motive.

Inuyasha wondered if maybe Kouga wanted them to stay until Sesshomaru came to stop by. The one that seemed to be missing the old Inuyasha more than anyone else. Inuyasha didn't want to meet him. Didn't want to meet anyone that knew the other Inuyasha. He didn't want to disappoint them. The other Inuyasha was loved and wanted, that just wasn't him.

After Inuyasha and Shippo had been fed and given some game for food later in the day they made a move to leave.

Before they had turned to leave however, Kouga had called out to them.

"Hey Mutt-face, _you're_ welcome to come back anytime!" the emphasis on "you" wasn't lost to Inuyasha. Kouga had been subtly trying to tell him that he was welcome even though he wasn't the same Inuyasha they had been waiting for.

"Next time ya mangy wolf, I'll wipe the floor with you!"

* * *

Once they were far away enough, Shippo settled on his shoulders, "That was fun. Will we go back there again after we find your lost thing?"

Inuyasha grinned, "I think so. After all I gotta kick the mangy wolf off his high horse right? We both know he was just scared to take me on!"

* * *

Kouga watched Inuyasha and Shippo leave and continued to stare into the distance long after they were gone from view.

"You got the hots for Inuyasha or what?"

It was Ginta that had said it and immediately he balked at the thought. He shuddered. The image of Sesshomaru's wrath coming first and foremost in his mind's eye.

"I rather be roasted alive."

Kouga didn't bother to give an explanation for the abrupt and direct refusal, but whether or not this Inuyasha he had met was the same Inuyasha as the spirit that Sesshomaru had once known there was no denying it.

The name Inuyasha, just like the spirit Inuyasha belonged to Sesshomaru. It was almost impossible to think otherwise. Even if it turns out that they weren't the same, the name already had a connotation that made it so that Kouga would never have the "hots" for him or any other Inuyasha thereafter.

One thing was for sure though, Kouga would be telling Sesshomaru about this encounter the next time he saw him.

 **A/N: Sorry for the rather long wait! I had wanted to post this immediately after the previous chapter since that one was so short, but well… that didn't go as planned. So yeah Inuyasha from this point on would be as he looked in the anime, but instead of being 200 years old, he is literally, around 15-17 years old. However starting from the end of this chapter and the beginning of the next he has stopped physically aging.**


	12. New Moon Encounters

**A/N: Edited 8/28/17: Thank you to IllyanaStones that pointed out my previous mistake of using Inuyasha's name when Sesshomaru was not supposed to know yet. This has been edited. Thank you so much!**

 **Chapter 13: New Moon Encounters**

After their trip to the Northern Lands, Inuyasha had found that his lost item was currently staying quite stationary in the Western Lands and so he had travelled in that direction hoping to finally find whatever he had lost.

He had made it past the borders and quickly found that half-demons in the Western Lands were accepted and welcomed. In fact, he saw a few roaming around as if they belonged and didn't fear being beaten or scorned by demons and humans. It was a disbelieving sight. One that if he hadn't seen it himself he would have not believed it.

Despite the welcoming atmosphere he was still wary. It's possible that _he_ was the problem not his breeding. And so he had travelled with Shippo the way they were accustomed to, trying their best to not encounter any aggressive demons or humans.

Inuyasha eventually found a human village near by and determined that it was fitting enough to stay in while he let the moonless night pass.

It was tonight after all that he would be turning human. Shippo knew the routine by now and so when night had fallen, Inuyasha ventured into the village seeking shelter in exchange for manual labor. Shippo tried his best to look as harmless as possible while Inuyasha assured the humans that he was a demon that was raised by humans and thus friendly and no way vicious.

Inuyasha had indeed exchanged a stay in one of the huts for manual labor. He helped groom the horses, fed the cattle and the chickens and fixed up some of the more dreary looking huts that looked ready to fall apart at the first sight of a gust of wind.

Normally Inuyasha would indulge in the warm bedding and the shelter and warm food, but as of late, it was getting uncomfortable. The women were far more forward as of late than he ever remembered them being.

When Shippo had gone to bed, the amount of propositions that were thrown at him was unbelievable, promises of a fun night, of lessons he wouldn't forget, some for the hell o fit and some for a bit of coins. Their suggestive tones were enough to render him blubbering like an idiot and as red as a tomato.

He had ran out of there so quickly they had no time to protest.

He eventually found himself wandering in a nearby forest panting as though he had been running away from demons instead of human females.

When he finally regained his breath, he almost smacked himself. He was alone, at night, in the middle of a forest, as a human.

If he moved quickly enough he could avoid being found by any demons that were looking for a human meal. He was such an idiot.

As soon as he resigned himself to being extremely stealthy and finding his way back to the village as soon as possible he heard a growl from behind him. Great.

Why was it always slimy looking demons that found him?

Inuyasha knew he should run, but he also knew that he could beat the low level demon. They weren't that strong, as a half demon he could easily knock the demon out cold with one punch, but as human it would require a bit more effort. But he could do it. He'd done it before when he and Shippo could not find a human village as as shelter and so he he along with some aid from Shippo had defeated a spider demon. It was brutal and exhausting, but it was possible.

Inuyasha turned towards the demon, he might not have Shippo to use for distraction, but he sure as hell wasn't backing down from a fight (at least not from something he knew he could beat), "Alrighty you slimy-disgusting ass demon. Let's get this party started."

As soon as he finished his sentence the snake looking demon dove straight for him, mouth open ready to swallow him whole. He was barely able to dodge before the demon's tail swiped at him sending him back towards a tree.

He loved trees, he really did, but he was tired of always being thrown against it. It hurt. A lot.

He was able to hit the demon with a few nasty blows and trick it into slamming itself in a nearby tree, but Inuyasha was completely banged up. The demon was either stronger than he thought or he was weaker against it than he had first assumed.

There was a time when Inuyasha wouldn't have cared about the amount of damaged he sustained, truly he fought to the death, it had become a motto, but ever since he had found Shippo he couldn't afford to be reckless. It was one thing to not care about his safety when he was alone in the world, but there was someone looking to him for safety now. If he injured himself recklessly or lost his life when it could have been prevented by simply admitting he was weaker and running away, Shippo would be left alone to fend for himself. He needed to run away. If he continued to get beaten, Shippo might wake up alone with no Inuyasha to greet him.

Inuyasha surveyed his surroundings, looking for a decent way out he straightened his posture, tensed his body in order to prepare for a run and took a deep breath. He was just about to make a run for it as the demon lunged forward, realizing his intention when the centipede demon's severed head came tumbling towards him.

Inuyasha stared shock for only a moment before darting his gaze around the forest, wondering who had killed the demon and who in turn he either needed to thank or run away from.

"You fought well human."

Inuyasha shivered at the smooth tone of which he was addressed. The now turned human turned his gaze, squinted for a moment as the demon who had killed the demon stepped closer into his line of sight. It was dark in the forest, darker still because of the moonless night, but his eyes had adjusted a bit and there in front of him was a demon like one he had never met before. Tall with long silver tresses, white robes, slanted and sharp gaze, point ears, jagged marks, a crescent moon that accentuated his fearsome features and golden amber orbs that was similar to his own in his half demon form yet far more dangerous was a demon of absolute beauty. A beauty that Inuyasha knew could kill him effortlessly with those much sharper claws attached to his fingers. Inuyasha gulped. Was this demon a friend or a foe?

Inuyasha stared for a moment longer, taking in the demon's features and intentions before he took note of the narrowed eyes focused on him, "...thanks." he whispered lamely.

"You should not be in this forest human."

There it was again, there was something about his voice that made Inuyasha's mouth dry, his heart thumping far more loudly. It must have been fear thought Inuyasha. Never once had he met a demon whose demonic energy still overwhelmed him while human. It was hard to find his voice, thought Inuyasha. It seemed to catch in his throat each time he attempted to speak to the demon in front of him.

The demon as he spoke did not seem to be threatening him, instead he seemed to be genuinely curious as to why he was in the middle of the forest in the dark of night. He wondered briefly if he would meet the same scorn from this demon had he only known of the Inu-Hanyo's true nature. Inuyasha imagine the filth that he would have to hear, much like he had heard previously about his breeding and Inuyasha had to hold back a wince from the thought. This demon who looked far more powerful, looked far more regal, whose voice stopped all thought; Inuyasha knew that if he heard such things from this particular demon it would seem more true than at any other time it had ever been spoken to him.

Inuyasha continued to eye the demon warily, he was making everything feel very uncomfortable. The demon in front of him took a step forward and Inuyasha thanked the gods when his first instinct had been to take a step back. And yet as soon as he had made the move Inuyasha felt as though he had wronged the demon.

The demon stared at him for a moment, "There's no need to fear me human, I just saved your life. There would be no point in taking it."

Inuyasha stared again, "...right. Thanks again." Inuyasha made a move to step away from the demon. He needed to get back to the human village before dawn. Shippo should be waiting for him at the edge of town knowing that he transformed back to his half-demon form at the strike of dawn.

But as he maneuvered his body he felt the stiffness of his joints and his injuries. He tried to back away from the demon while mumbling his need to get back to the human village nearby but it was apparent that it would be easier if he stayed put and simply waited for dawn and once he transformed then he would meet Shippo. However he didn't want to transform with the demon here. He didn't want that stoic expression changed into one of disgust at the sight of his other form.

Inuyasha must have looked defeated as his gaze travelled to the ground because the next thing he knew he was being guided back to the human village.

It was silent the whole way there and as Inuyasha's arms and shoulders were held in those very capable and deadly arms he admired the demon's demonic features. There were jagged marks on his hands and wrist too and the human wanted to feel them against his fingers, was it as smooth as it looked, were they sensitive?

Inuyasha tilted his head only slightly and shifted his gaze to the white fluff adorning the demon's shoulders, what was that things? It looked very fluffy. Inuyasha had a very intense urge to tug on it. He wondered if it was the same urge Shippo expressed feeling whenever he twitched his puppy ears.

Inuyasha took a deep breath as a particular part of his ribs decided to smart. Inuyasha stumbled at the scent that surrounded him, it was dangerous he knew, but that scent had him feeling something he never thought he would, he felt complete. His human senses had dulled his nose, but even still it affected him so. He relished in the scent of surrounding him, wishing for a moment he had his demon nose to help him better scent the demon, but since that was currently impossible, he settled for the warmth that surrounded him instead.

It wasn't long before they were in the human village, he had never said where he was going, so he assumed that the demon had followed his scent trail from that night. When they reached the border of the village they stopped and ever so slowly the demon let him go.

It was only when he had been fully released that he realised embarrassingly that he had put all his weight on the demon. His face flushed involuntarily as he further realized that the demon must have been practically carrying him the entire way. He tried to be more confident and brash but all he managed was a timid thank you.

As soon as the words had been spoken the demon left without a word. Inuyasha stayed where he was at, looking in the direction he knew the demon had disappeared to.

That's how Shippo found him staring into the distance while he transformed into his half demon form. He sniffed the air to scent the demon, but it was clear the demon had left a long time ago. He inhaled a few times to feel that same completeness, but the lingering scent was so faint that it felt as though he was just making himself suffer.

"Inuyasha? Are you okay?"

Inuyasha nodded his head absent-mindedly, the nagging feeling he always had at the reminder that he had lost something had surprisingly changed into an unbearable ache in his chest.

* * *

It was only a few years ago, perhaps around the same time that Kouga had been given the title of tribe leader that InuTaisho had spoken to Sesshomaru abou succeeding the throne. The prince had been surprised when his father had called him in his study one day and had very simply asked him if he wanted his throne.

After some very serious discussion about any unknown illness his father may have and once it had been made clear that InuTaisho was still fit to rule, Sesshomaru had declined the title.

Sesshomaru had no intention of succeeding the throne without his mate. He still searched for him, waited for him and until his return he would not take control of his father's lands. He felt he'd be lacking in determination. His mind and purpose would not solely be to protect the lands, it would be to search for his intended.

His father had understood, but even still InuTaisho was the ruler only by title, Sesshomaru had long ago delegated most of the political affairs and took on the responsibilities, but to the public he was still the just the heir and not the lord.

Sesshomaru had wondered for a time if Inuyasha would ever return, after a quarter of a century had passed his parents had encouraged him to look for another mate, another beta. Someone to keep him company or at the very least provide an heir.

Sesshomaru had conceded to the argument and had taken the time to speak and meet with potential demoness and demons, but none of them even came close to entertaining him, to keeping him company. None had the power to hold his attention for more than the socially appropriate time frame in which it was accustomed to engage in small talk.

Sesshomaru had argued with his parents about his happiness and they had even played the Inuyasha card.

 _Sesshomaru glared at his parents as they continued on their tirade._

" _It has been over 25 years Sesshomaru. Inuyasha would want you to be happy! He wouldn't want this for you. To wait for him fruitlessly. He will understand if you take on a beta, at the very least to keep you company or perhaps even just a bitch to give you an heir. He would not scorn you for that, he would understand. After all he just wants you happy!"_

 _Sesshomaru had been ready to fire off another argument when he realized that his mother had in fact just given him his own argument._

 _So he relaxed his features and smirked at his mother, "I agree with you mother. Inuyasha would not scorn me for that." His mother breathe a sigh of relief while his father had raised an eyebrow._

" _He would want me to be happy, just like you've said. Which means mother he would understand that I do not want a beta or an heir. That would not make me happy. What would make me happy is for him to return to me. I would be happy waiting for him for however long it took him to return. I would be happier still if he were to return and I could greet him knowing I had never once strayed from him. That, mother, is what would make me happy and by your admission, that is what Inuyasha would want for me."_

That argument had taken place decades ago and Sesshomaru had been right. He may have used his body to satiate a biological need, but never once did he _give_ his body away. He had never once let anyone in his heart the way Inuyasha had once been in his. He had never given his attentions and his interest to anyone else. He had never thought to take on another mate, another beta, or any such demons or demoness by marking them. No, the only one that would ever bare his mark would be his first and only mate; Inuyasha.

But now as Sesshomaru walked away from the human man that he had just helped he couldn't help but feel like he had just betrayed Inuyasha.

The human male was physically weak, but he was intelligent and cunning. If he had just a bit more stamina, he would have defeated the slimy centipede demon. Sesshomaru had watched the human male from a distance, wondering for quite awhile if his assistance would be needed. When it became apparent that the human could hold his own against the demon, Sesshomaru had contented himself to watching.

After a few knocks here and there he had deemed it fit to kill the centipede demon. The human had fought well and so after he used his energy whip he had told the human so.

His eyes, unlike those of the ones in front of him could see every detail there was to see in the human. From the raven locks that haphazardly swayed behind him to the unusual amethyst eyes that stared disbelievingly and fearfully at his own form.

He had worried for a second if he had waited too long to intervene, but it seemed that the human was only slightly shocked and bruised. Sesshomaru had only intended to observe him and make sure he was fit enough to return to the adjacent human village, but his youkai had urged him, had practically forced him to guide the human back to the safety of the human village.

It confused him, his youkai had never been so adamant about doing something before. He had never felt compelled. He had thought that's what it would feel like if he had met Inuyasha after his first heat.

Sesshomaru had guided the human back to the village that he had assumed the human was staying at. He was delighted to realized that while some humans made his nose burn only the slightest bit and found them tolerable, he found that his human male's scent was quite pleasant.

As they walked back Sesshomaru had held the human in his arms, he had noticed the shift in the human's weight and balanced and it had not taken long before the human seemed to unknowingly shift his entire weight on himself. It was of, very much welcomed.

When the village came into view and his youkai had been satisfied that the human was "safe," he had left, not once looking back.

And that was the reason, the reason he felt wretched as he stared up at Goshinboku. He had ran back to the forest where he had met Inuyasha and it only made him feel guiltier that this was the place he decided to run to.

He felt as though he had betrayed Inuyasha, by what had happened and had further tarnished their relationship by coming here after the fact.

Because it was true wasn't it? He had betrayed him. He had looked at the human in admiration, had let his gaze wander the human's form, he had guided the human back in the hopes that he would be invited to stay because he had truly wanted to stay. Truly wanted to keep the human company for longer than social niceties indicated. He hadn't wanted to leave him.

He had betrayed Inuyasha by showing interest in someone else, no matter how brief it had been, Sesshomaru knew that he wanted the human not for a biological need but for something else he couldn't quite name. He had betrayed Inuyasha and he had the nerve to return to their most private place.

Sesshomaru couldn't bare to leave the clearing that housed Goshinboku, but every second he stayed he felt like his guilt was eating him whole. As Sesshomaru stared at the flowers that still hid those triangular petals from view he couldn't stop the flashes of an amethyst gaze appearing in his mind's eye.

It took Sesshomaru weeks before he finally accepted that while he felt like he had betrayed Inuyasha, he hadn't actually done anything. He had not acted on his interest, had not engaged the human in prolonged conversation and had not given in to the overwhelming desire to look for said human. He had helped him out of a dire situations, saw to his safety and that was it.

So he concluded that he hadn't betrayed Inuyasha and he wasn't going to. However as he wandered aimlessly in his father's lands he felt like Fate or whatever cruel deity was out there was trying to test him.

Surely they were, because there he was, the human male with the intriguing pools of amethyst lounging about with a baby fox demon.

Sesshomaru's heart pounded against his chest and his youkai within him seemed to thrum with excitement at the prospect of seeing the human once again.

Sesshomaru's feet seemed to walk forward without his consent, but he didn't think to stop his approach. His brain told him to stop, to turn around, tried to remind him of a promise he had to keep, had even tried to convince himself by using his own words against him that he had used when speaking with his mother, _I would be happier still if he were to return and I could greet him knowing I had never once strayed from him,_ but it didn't work.

Because for every logical statement there was an even more logical counter.

He would not be betraying Inuyasha, he simply wanted to meet a new friend. Kouga was his best friend, but one was allowed more than one friend were they not?

Sesshomaru reasoned with himself. He'll talk to him, just for tonight and then after that what were the chances that they'd meet again? He was lonely and he missed Inuyasha and no one would ever replace him, but wanted company, for once he wanted company.

Inuyasha bopped Shippo on the head, "Ya little brat! That fish was mine! The next time I hunt for food, you best believe you ain't getting any!"

"Ah! It's all your fault anyway! Why can't we stay at the nice human village we passed by! They offered so much foooooood. The women looked so happy to take us in!"

Shippo was quite young to take note of or think anything of the blush that crept its way to Inuyasha's cheeks, but Sesshomaru who had been fast approaching had taken note of it. Wondering what it was about the women mentioned that made him so flustered.

"Keh! Your puny brain wouldn't understand Shippo. Just leave it alone and be grateful you even have fish to eat."

Shippo was about to argue about having a feast had they just stayed at the human village but his argument had been cut short when he saw a rather imposing figure come their way.

"If either of you require further sustenance, I could perhaps acquire more."

Sesshomaru knew he looked intimidating and the growing eyes of the kit and his subsequent run to hide underneath the raven hair was answer enough, he hadn't succeeded in looking harmless.

Inuyasha stared at the demon in front of him, there was no way that he could forget. He was still the beauty that he remembered, but Inuyasha had to wonder now why it was they were meeting again. After all what were the chances that they'd meet while he was in his human form once again.

Inuyasha eyed the pristine clothes and regal posture, "Somehow I don't think you have the penchant for hunting." Inuyasha had warily started his sentence wondering what would be acceptable to the unknown demon and what would inevitably bring about a painful reminder that he was currently a weak and fragile human. But the sense of completeness had returned once again and with a sense of safety, so he took a chance.

Shippo who was currently hiding in his hair had tensed at his words and had pulled at a small lock, but he paid it no mind. He wasn't injured this time and he was not caught by surprise, he could retain some of his aloofness and brash behavior.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and before Inuyasha could say another word, the demon disappeared. Shippo was just about to ask him what that had been about when the same demon returned with a thump. The thump had actually been four dead rabbits.

"Is that enough to satisfy you both?"

Inuyasha just nodded in shock while Shippo (who assumed that someone wanting to feed them must be a good guy) happily bounded to the rabbits and waved it in front of Inuyasha, asking to prepare it so they could eat it already.

Inuyasha tried to keep his attentions on Shippo, but the demon had not moved, and he wondered what this was about.

"You gonna tell me what you want?'

Sesshomaru simply took a seat across from them as Shippo exclaimed, "He's just being nice! Not all demons are mean you know."

Inuyasha kept his eyes on the demon as he answered Shippo, "And one day you'll know that it's rare for anyone, demon or human to perform a noble act. They always want something, isn't that right demon?"

Sesshomaru would have denied the human's claim, but what was the point in lying to the human and kit. It was a lesson many learned after all, why not be a good future ruler by helping to impart knowledge on the young.

"The human is correct. It is rare for anyone, strangers most of all, including I, to do something that does not require repayment of some kind."

Shippo stared at the the rabbits then at Inuyasha and then finally at the demon, "Oh…" Shippo stared hungrily at the rabbits before stepping away from it and dropping the one that he had picked up. He wasn't stupid. Sure he was a kid, but he had learnt his lesson. It wouldn't be him paying for the rabbits, it would be Inuyasha. They didn't have money which meant the demon was either looking for manual labor, a punching bag or one of those thing that Inuyasha says only adults do and know about.

It had happened before when Inuyasha had been too injured to hunt. Shippo had only managed to pick berries. A human had happened upon them and had given them actual meat. Shippo had agreed to getting food in turn for a fee, the fee had been very disconcerting. Inuyasha had been beaten and the human had claimed to the rest of the village that he had defeated the demon. They had thrown rocks at him. Shippo didn't want that again.

This man was a demon, Shippo couldn't imagine the horror this guy could unleash on his friend.

As Shippo turned away, he jumped out of his skin, "Kit, rest assured that you may eat the rabbits whether or not your companion agrees to my request or not."

Shippo looked to the demon, then at Inuyasha then at the rabbits. He waited for what Inuyasha would say. The human wasn't injured, together they could hunt for something themselves without the demon's help. So he simply stared at Inuyasha waiting for their next move.

Inuyasha stared at Shippo, "Grab the rabbits Shippo, one for me and one for you." Shippo looked warily at the demon before doing as he was told, normally he would argue with the human more, but seeing as there was an unknown demon among them, he didn't want to make things complicated should they need to defend themselves. Inuyasha needed to remain aware and alert and he didn't want to distract him.

Shippo lifted two of the rabbits and carried them closer to Inuyasha and dropped one in front of him and settled with the other one beside the human. Inuyasha had been teaching him how to skin their prey so that they could eat it, but because Shippo was still new to the act, they did it at the same time so that he could watch Inuyasha while he did it beside him.

While there was a sense of safety in the presence of this demon, Inuyasha didn't want to completely trust him either and he didn't, so as Shippo moved to get the rabbit, Inuyasha had kept his eyes on the demona and had shifted in his position in a way that if needed he could grab the kit and run.

Inuyasha started skinning the rabbit slowly while every now and then guiding Shippo with how to do it wordlessly, "So then demon, what do you want in exchange for the rabbits?"

Sesshomaru watched the human as he took out a makeshift blade and instructed the kit to skin their meal. He had been right, this human was capable and by the looks of it, he had adopted a baby demon and seemed to training him quite well.

"I am called Sesshomaru," Inuyasha and Shippo both tensed, but Sesshomaru ignored it. He was used to that reaction, it was likely that the two of them knew who he was, "and if you so desire to tell me your name, I shall use it. In any case what I told your kit was true. I simply want some company this night. Should you refuse this request, I shall leave you to enjoy the rabbits on your own free of my presence."

"That's it?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head.

Inuyasha scoffed, "If that's all ya want, then sure go ahead and stay." Inuyasha thought about his answer only for a second before amending it. "But I don't want you here around the time the sun rises. Shippo and I start travelling then."

Inuyasha stared at the demon for a bit before continuing to skin the next rabbits. He instructed Shippo to start get something to skewer the rabbit and prepare the pit so that they could have the rabbits roasting in the fire.

Sesshomaru watched them in silence, he was intrigued with the way the two acted around one another. It was obvious that this was not their normal routine, but even still the kit seemed to be well trained. The human knew what he was doing. He wondered briefly if the human would ever tell him his own name, but it seemed that no, he would not know the human's name.

Inuyasha's couldn't relax, the moment the demon had said his name, there was too many things to think about. This was Sesshoumaru the heir of the Western Lands. The same demon who seemed to be friend with Kouga, the wolf demon they had happened upon in the Northern Lands, the same Sesshomaru that knew "Inuyasha."

The human looked a the demon in front of him. He couldn't give his name, not when his name was the same name as the demon that these people seemed to have lost. He didn't want this demon, Sesshoumaru, to compare him to the Inuyasha they knew in the past, most importantly, he didn't want to see the that same disappointment he had briefly seen in Kouga's eyes after he had confirmed that Inuyasha was not the same as the _other_ Inuyasha.

He wondered how he could discreetly let Shippo know not to mention that they had met with Kouga, that wouldn't bode well for either of them. Kouga had met his half-demon form, not his human one. If he introduced himself as Inuyasha and they both happened to compare stories well… no one knew he turned human. It wouldn't bode well for his safety. In any case, he really didn't want Sesshoumaru to know his name. He just...didn't.

He sighed audibly, who knew having the same name as someone could be so stressful. He wondered briefly who the other Inuyasha had been to these two powerful demons.

"You're the heir of well...these Lands aren't you?"

Sesshoamru nodded again, "Yes I am."

"Don't you have something better to do? Something maybe more important?" Inuyasha skewered the rabbits as Shippo handed him the sticks.

Sesshomaru gave a small smile, just a turn of the lips, "Being the heir and not the Lord have very distinct differences, one of them being I am free to roam wherever I please. My father oversees most of the lands and responsibilities."

While the statement was not the complete truth considering he had taken on a lot of the Lord's responsibilities, he had not lied, being the heir and not the lord gave him more liberties, one of them being the right to roam and wander aimlessly when it suited him.

"And this is what you choose to do in your spare time? Hang around with a human and a baby?"

"Hey! I am not a baby!" Inuyasha promptly knocked his head.

"I have little else to do and trust me human, your company along with the kit is much more desireable than the alternative."

"Suit yourself."

The rabbits cooked quickly, while Inuyasha wanted them completely roasted Shippo enjoyed some rawness to the meat and so Shippo was had already stuffed his face before he had even started.

As a human he had a smaller appetite and Shippo was only hungry when he saw the food, he often couldn't finish more than two rabbits which meant there was an extra rabbit.

"Do you want the other rabbit? I can only eat one and this brat already stuffed himself full." Shippo had fallen asleep as soon as he had been satisfied, "The glutton."

Seeing as no one else could eat the rabbit and neither of them wanted to waste food, Sesshomaru helped himself to the offer. He normally enjoyed his food better raw, but this was good too. The company he had made it taste better.

They stayed silent for most of the night and that was just fine for the both of them. It was nice and Inuyasha couldn't help but feel that sense of completeness and safety overwhelm him. He wanted to sleep. But he fought for alertness and wakefulness. He never slept on these nights.

Sesshomaru eyed the exhausted human male, "Just for tonight, you may sleep safely human. I shall keep watch."

Inuyasha's eyes suddenly flew open, he shook his head, "No, I don't trust you."

Sesshomaru's face remained stoic; despite the fact he understood the feeling, he still felt as if he had failed the human for not appearing as someone he could trust, "As the heir of the Western Lands, this Sesshomaru gives you his word that you and your kit shall be safe tonight. Sleep and rest human."

Inuyasha eyed the demon, could he even risk it? There was something about this demon that was telling him to trust, to believe and so with a sleepy sigh, he moved closer to Shippo making sure that the fox was safely within his arms.

"Wake me up before the sun rises?"

"You have my word that I will wake you and keep you safe before the sun's rays fill the skies. Sleep well."

Sesshomaru let the humans sleep and just as he promised he kept the human and fox demon safe. He eyed the the human male once again, within his presence there was no room for guilt only a pleasant sense of rightness. Something he didn't think he could feel with anyone other than Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru knew he would never mate with the human, it would be a fool's choice to do so. But he couldn't help but feeling like he would give a part of himself to the human, something he thought he couldn't give to anyone else. Inuyasha would always be his and he would always be Inuyasha's, but there was apart of him that seemed to long for the human's company. Was it so wrong to give in to his desires?

It has been so long since he sought for another's company in the same way that he sought Inuyasha, but this human was making such things possible. Sesshomaru looked to the skies and without thought he spread his youki, reaching out for a mile with him as the center, causing all demons within that scope to run away. He would keep the human and his charge safe in the hopeful chance that they cross paths again and again and again.

 _Forgive me Inuyasha._

When dawn was close to approaching Sesshomaru kept his promise. The human seemed adamant about starting their journey before the sun rose and so he woke the human. Not knowing his name, he called to the kit awake instead.

Shippo, the fox demon woke with a start, he blinked lazily towards the demon then turned to Inuyasha.

"The human asked to wake before the sun rose."

Shippo nodded his head and proceeded to sleepily wake the hanyou turned human. After he was successful, Shippo fell back to sleep.

Inuyasha stared at the baby fox demon with a fond smile, he'd let him sleep for a few more hours. The sun wasn't even out yet. He didn't need to be awake.

Inuyasha stood from where he had been leaning and stretched for a second all the while eyeing the heir of the Western Lands.

"So there _are_ nice demons out there."

Sesshomaru inclined his head to indicate that, as promised, he would be leaving, "Do not grow accustomed to it, there are others who would seek to harm you."

"In the future, should I expect that harm from you?"

Sesshomaru took a step back, before fully turning away from the human he let his gaze meet those pools of amethyst directly, "I endeavor to protect all those in my father's lands. I give you my word human, never will you need to raise your arms against me."

* * *

 **4 months later**

Sesshomaru was not doing it on purpose. He truly wasn't, but the thrill of pleasure he felt at happening upon the human once again was indescribable.

"Shippo that's not gonna work. You have to crouch down to it's level, wait for it to be distracted and pounce on its sorry ass!"

Shippo turned the human Inuyasha, he was annoyed and he was pretty sure that Inuyasha was messing with him.

"If that's how you hunt for rabbits how come I never see you do that?! You always just run towards it and knock it out!"

Inuyasha bopped him on the head once more, "That's because I'm faster than you and more coordinated. If you think I'm lying to you then go ahead, run towards the rabbit and see if you can catch it that way."

"Fine! I will!" Without much thought Shippo decided to run after one of the rabbit that he saw scurrying.

Inuyasha kept his gaze on the little fox demon, as a human his senses weren't as sharp but he'd be damned if he lost track of the kit and ended up as a demon snack.

After a few minutes of keeping track of the fox demon and the ever elusive wild bunny rabbit Inuyasha found company.

"Good evening human. You are teaching the kit to hunt?"

Inuyasha turned to look at him only for a second before letting his eyes travel around the forest, he couldn't very well leave Shippo to his own devices.

"Like stating the obvious do you?"

"I merely wanted to confirm."

Sesshomaru could have assured the human that there were no demons near them, he had scouted the area earlier and he had made sure to let his presence become tangible so that any and all demons in the vicinity would know that he did not want anyone disturbing him. However, the heir was certain that despite such assurances, the human would most likely not let the kit wander without knowing his exact whereabouts.

After a few attempts at chasing the rabbit Shippo let out a frustrated groan into the forest as soon as the sound left his mouth Inuyasha hit him on the head again.

"What did I tell you about making loud noises in the middle of the forest?! You could attract a very hungry demon waiting to snack on a helpless fox demon!" Inuyasha whispered harshly. The kit often forgot that as a human, he couldn't protect the demon as well as he normally could.

"Sorry...Hello Prince Sesshomaru…"

Sesshoamru nodded towards the kit, it seemed that the fox demon was less wary of him. Perhaps the human had discussed with the kit that he could be trusted, at least on some level.

"Alright now that you've proven yourself wrong, care to try it the way I was trying to show you?"

Shippo nodded defeatedly and Inuyasha proceeded to instruct him on proper hunting. Sesshomaru merely observed them silently.

When Shippo had successfully caught one rabbit the human and fox demon celebrated with a whoop.

"Don't worry Shippo, in a few years you'll be able to just catch them by using your senses and speed alone."

Shippo grinned and while he was ecstatic that he caught a rabbit, he was only able to catch one. He frowned and turned to Inuyasha, before he could voice his concerns, Sesshomaru interrupted them, "If it would please you human, perhaps we could trade again tonight."

Inuyasha stared at the demon and grinned at the offer, "Rabbits for company again?"

Before Inuyasha could even give the affirmative, Sesshomaru had caught three more rabbits and held them by the ears in front of the kit.

"Whoa, will I ever learn to hunt like _that_?"

Inuyasha didn't want to dismay the kitsune, but that agility and precision could only come from being a daiyoukai, something that Shippo was definitely not, but that hopeful admiration was not something he could crush. Before he could say anything however, he heard that same baritone voice that had captured him before, "If you listen to the human's teaching and train well, I have no doubt that you will accomplish such a feat, kitsune."

Inuyasha grinned, "Alright, let's go prepare those rabbits!"

This time, Shippo skinned all the rabbits, clearly showing off to the heir of the Western Lands that since he last saw them that he had mastered the art of skinning rabbits.

When the food had cooked and Inuyasha and Shippo enjoyed their meals, Shippo found his voice and courage to address the prince. Inuyasha had told him the last time they met with the demon that he was not to used Inuyasha's name, after a complicated and confusing explanation that ended with "just do as I say" Shippo had agreed. He had also learned that Sesshomaru was one of those "nice" demons that Shippo always said existed and longed to meet to prove Inuyasha wrong.

"Prince Sesshomaru, are you following us?"

The question was so blunt and rude that even Inuyasha was embarrassed for the kit's inquiry.

Sesshomaru turned an amused gaze towards the kit, "It would seem to be the case wouldn't it kit? But I assure you, it is simply a coincidence."

Shippo nodded trustingly, "Do you think really think I can hunt like you in the future?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head, "You are still young and thus still have a lot of growing to do. In a matter of years you'll be hunting game successfully and soon your human will be counting on you for food."

Inuyasha smiled, despite the stoic expression with which Sesshomaru continually spoke in, the demon's words and sentiments often contradicted it. Inuyasha found that he liked such a contradiction.

"I don't think so, human or not, I've seen him hunt things a lot bigger than himself." When Sesshomaru raised an interested brow Shippo wasted no time to tell tales of hunting stories that often had Inuyasha flushing in denial and Shippo priding himself that he knew someone so strong. Inuyasha was not someone that should be looked down upon and so Shippo thought it was an honor to regale the prince of the western lands stories of his guardian's strength. Sure some of the tales he told were from when Inuyasha was in his half-demon form, but they were still the truth and spoke of his strength. Such stories though failed to sound authentic when it was meant to tell the strengths of a human.

When the stories seem to dwindle and the kit seem to tire, Sesshomaru asked the kit and subsequently the human a question, "You both travel often, I had thought you resided in one of the human villages, but it seems that is not the case."

Shippo shook his head as he nestled near the fire before bounding over the human, "No, _my_ human is looking for something he lost. I'm helping him find it."

The sleepy fox demon didn't realized that his words had affected both adults in his presence.

Inuyasha stared disbelievingly into the distance, Sesshomaru assumed it was because the human had not wanted to let him know that he had been searching for something, but it was in fact something far more serious.

How could he have not noticed? How could he have been so stupid. These last few months the ache in his chest that reminded him of his lost thing was consuming him more and more. The feeling that made his chest tightened was similar to finding something he had lost only to lose it again. He had paid it no heed, assuming that the feeling was in response to being closer to his lost thing than he ever have been before but now he realized that the feeling only made sense.

Everytime he had been in the prince's presence the feeling of having lost something had dissipated, that feeling of utter completeness, it wasn't just coincidence and it certainly wasn't his imagination or some sort of influence by the prince himself. No, his lost thing, Sesshomaru was the one carrying it. Now he had to wonder what among the many things that the prince could be hiding in his robes could the demon possess that once belonged to him? And how did he go about getting it back?

Sesshomaru on the other hand, had no idea of the thoughts that Inuyasha currently had. If he did he could have easily told the human that aside from the robes on his back, and the swords on his belt there was nothing else in his possession as he travelled through the lands.

Sesshomaru though had something else in mind. The emphasis that the young fox demon had placed on "my human" was innocent enough. Perhaps something done to point out that that is how Sesshomaru himself addresses the human, but that is not what caught his attention, what did was that Shippo had not once mistakenly said the human's name. In fact it seemed as though he was consciously trying to not say it. The human didn't want him to know his name. Purposely and apparently ardently.

"Human, your kit has brought something to my attention."

Inuyasha was pulled from his thoughts as he tried to process the prince's own and so with a blatant, "What?" he asked what it was that he seemed to need answering.

"You do not wish for me to know your name." When no explanation was given Sesshomaru continued, "I am curious as to why you protect your name from me."

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, "It wasn't my name you asked for, but my company."

"While that may be so, I had not known that your name was so protected that it needed to be something I had to bargain for. If in the future I see you again will you allow this Sesshomaru to request for your name in exchange for some rabbits?" It was asked with a hint of amusement, but at the same time a certain level of seriousness lingered in his tone.

"I can't stop you from requesting it, but that don't mean that you'll get what you're askin'." Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, "You once said that even if I denied your request that you would still give me the rabbits. In that case, what incentive do I have to bend to your request?"

Sesshomaru eyed the human, "That was almost a calculated response. Something I'd hear in a political discussion. Is it so important to you that I do not know your name?"

"I know negotiation, not politics."

"We're negotiating your name?"

"Knowing my name to be exact. But yeah seems like it."

"If it is so important to you to keep your name to yourself, I will not pry. But are you content with my calling you human?"

Inuyasha let out a chuckle, "I've come to think of it as a nickname you have for me actually."

Sesshomaru's ear twitched at the sound. The human's laughter far from irritating, sent pleasing shivers down his spine. He would drop the matter for now and wait to ask about the thing the human had lost. Perhaps when next they meet he would ask him so that he may help the human locate it.

* * *

 **A/N: This is perhaps the longest chapter I've ever written. I was going to continue, but I figure with what I have planned next this was as good as a place to end than any other. Hope you enjoyed their encounter!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	13. Naraku of the Southern Lands

**Chapter 14: Naraku of the Southern Lands**

King Kumo, ruler of the Southern Lands was not of royal blood, but even still he succeeded the throne centuries ago when he and an army he created had defeated the former King. he might have not been raised as a future ruler but he had built the Kingdom after the war. He built what was destroyed, gave hope to the citizens, provided opportunities for work and he had built a kingdom based on his image.

He had waged wars and knew the feeling of triumph and failure and the subsequent loss of life. He had learned what to do and what not to do when faced with the choice of battle and making enemies.

Peace had reigned for a long time now and while relations with bordering countries were strenuous at best, he had no desire for war. Most of the other lands were wary of him because of how he ruled. His lands much like all the others were ruled as a complete monarchy. Ruled and led by only one person who had the power to do whatever he wished with, of course, select advisors. However, the other's wariness probably stemmed, not from his government, but by his laws. Crime was always punishable by death as in most countries, but Kumo had long since learned that demons do not yield to such a thing. Death is often times not an effective deterrent to evil doers. Instead, King Kumo had long implemented allowing torture as a means for punishment. It deterred even the bravest men. Others did not agree with his iron rule and his lack of mercy. They did not like his punishments or his laws, but they respected his wishes as the current ruler. His torture tactics however, left many government officials wary. King Kumo had always chalked it up to fear that those same officials will be caught committing a crime in his lands, or perhaps have already committed it and are afraid of being found out.

Kumo's relationship with InuTaisho had always been strained, but he had learned long ago that the Daiyoukai had no interest in conquering his lands so long as he made no move to oppose the dog demon and his rule over many territories. He had envied the demon once, a long time ago, but such pettiness was long ago forgotten and instead replaced for a wary sense of respect and fear. Inutaisho unlike his other rulers were never wary of his methods. He never asks for an alternative, despite Kumo knowing that Taisho did not approve. Instead InuTaisho showed him respect. The Western Ruler was always vocal with his opinions, that Kumo was free to do whatever he wanted in his lands so long as it remained within his territory and not step into InuTaisho's.

Their sense of tentative respect however was not something that came to fruition over night. It was a lesson he began to understand when his tactics always met its demise. He understood albeit after many failed attempts of battle and war that the West with its Ruler and other delegates were far stronger than his own Kingdom. Kumo had long accepted that were he ever to face Inu-Taisho in battle that he would no doubt lose. Sure he could severely injure the dog demon, but even if he could somehow come out as the victor, InuTaisho had a fierce mate while he did not. Not to mention a son that he had no doubt was stronger than his eldest or any of his children. He was already defeated just by that calculation, he hadn't even factored in the West's allies giving aid.

No, warring with the West, was suicidal. He knew that. He was content with the blurry boundaries that had separated both their nations. However as he felt the undeniable surge of his eldest son's youkai he sighed audibly.

He knew the truth for what it was, but his son. Naraku, simply could not accept the truth.

"Naraku, your younger sister has informed me of your latest scheme."

Naraku entered the room with a crisp swish of his robes, "Scheme, father?"

Kumo shook his head as he stood from his throne, a luxury that he knew only he partook in. The other rulers as far as he knew, only used the thrones for formal occasions, usually when heirs succeed the rule. He, however, was not born of royalty and the throne's grandeur and overall appeal had yet to lessen.

"Do not take me for a fool Naraku, Kagura had told me of your most recent attempts to contact the heir of the Western Lands. What are you planning exactly?"

Naraku smirked, "I thought you said you knew my schemes, father?" When Kumo only narrowed his gaze Naraku continued, "Kagura is mistaken as per usual. My only desire is to build my relations with the heir. After all both of us are the future rulers of our respective kingdoms. I simply wanted to get to know him the hope that we could one day combine our kingdoms."

"That is precisely what I mean, I have told you multiple times that allying with them is out of the question. If you were truly sincere in your attempts I would agree and readily send you there, but I know that what you are attempting is anything, but noble."

"I am simply more willing to do whatever it takes to keep our Kingdom at its best and move it forward and become the greatest Nation. You have grown weak father, perhaps not in strength but your will is all but gone. You've succumbed to the will of the West. You fear their power instead of seeking to make yourself stronger."

Kumo grabbed his son's robes, gripped in tight in his fist as his eyes bled red in rage, "You are bordering on insulting your father and King beyond what is acceptable."

"What else can I do but insult you to make you understand?! We could be stronger we simply have to-"

"That is enough! I have heard enough of your suggestions and about your soccerry. Your mother has tainted your mind with witchcraft! What you are suggesting is not to make ourselves stronger, but to weaken opponents by underhanded tricks. You are to be a King, where is the honor in your actions, Naraku?"

"What use is there for honor? One must take risks and do all that is necessary in order to gain power!"

Kumo glared at his son before turning away, "If you choose to fight your battles this way, I cannot stop you. However, should you decide to fight thusly you should know it is a coward's way. If you should find yourself in need of my help when faced with the Dog Demons, I will not come to your aid. They are feared for a reason, perhaps it is time you learn that first hand."

Naraku flinched at being called coward, the disappointing and matter of fact tone his father had used had stung his pride, but he knew that while InuTaisho was not a foe he could go against, he could beat the Prince. Once he found the prince's weakness he could exploit it and the heir would have no choice but to bend to his will. His father will see. He'll dip his toes in the West's power soon enough. By any means necessary.

When Naraku had walked out with a slam of the door Kumo sighed, "Kagura follow your brother. While I will not come to his aid should the Dog Demons decide to retaliate I do not want the citizens of our Kingdom to be caught in the crossfire. You have always been good with words, perhaps if nothing else you can placate their rage and redirect it away from our people."

Kagura had been watching from the shadows and simply nodded her head. She had been sure his father would say such. Despite her dislike for Naraku however, he was still his older brother, so with a heavy heart she asked, "If the Dog demons...do their worst, will you really not help Naraku?"

Kumo stared at his daughter, "Kagura do you understand why I stay away from the West?"

Kagura nodded her head knowingly, Kanna their youngest sister has the ability to see many things with her demon mirror and had regaled her with stories of the West's strength and the havoc they were no doubt capable of should they be cornered or forced.

"And yet your older brother has failed to grasp the situation. InuTaisho is a formidable opponent on his own, but his heir… his heir holds the kind of power that no one else in this earth holds. Power that I do not think he had yet to realize that he possesses. If or when he unleashes that power, I fear the result. And in saying so I do not wish to be the cause of it, both of those powers combined including the Lady, we simply are no match. I have learned to use my brains and my speech to disarm opponents because I have learned the value of life. Naraku on the other hand only wishes for power, to expand it in a way that he is not capable of, not because he lacks resolve or because he is weak, but simply because it is impossible. Similar to the way that it's impossible for us to breathe underwater, control the weather, or control when the sun chooses to rise or set. I had feared for this, but it's inevitable. This is the only way for Naraku to understand the depths of the West's power and his own limits."

When Kagura only nodded and turned away, he sighed. If there was anything he could count on when it came to the West it was their unending show of mercy. One that he hoped Naraku would receive should he do something… unpleasant.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

It was the green kapa that his father had hired that had told him of a more unpleasant matter. The eldest son of King Kumo of the Southern Lands has been attempting an audience with him for several weeks now. He had put it off in favor of avoiding it, but his father had started hinting that while they were still young it was food to start the foundations of comradery with surrounding lands. It was undeniably true. If he were to become the next ruler then he needed to start meeting with heirs aside from Kouga. In fact Kouga didn't even count. Kouga was only the heir to his tribe, not the entirety of the northern lands.

And so, he reluctantly agreed.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Naraku was grinning from ear to ear at the missive he just received. He would be meeting the heir of the Western lands in 5 days time. His grin turned mischievously malicious. When he met the Prince he would show what the true power of an heir. - no- the true power of the Southern Lands.

The heir of the Western lands won't know what hit him. The mutt will bow to his prowess, fear his power, beg for both his mercy and his right to be by Naraku's side. He was sure of it. Naraku was the best fighter that Southern Lands had to offer. The only one that could beat him was his father and perhaps a select few soldiers in his father's army, but that was irrelevant. They had experience, years of training. The heir of the western lands was nothing more than a boy, much like him. The only difference being that he was turning into a man, a demon worthy of power. Not to mention he had done nothing, but train for the entirety of his life.

Since that day that he heard the heir release a howl, Naraku had been disgusted, he had stopped going to any meetings that would require him to be in the same presence as the mutt, because he couldn't bare to be in the same room as someone so weak. No, that howl that Prince Sesshomaru had released some 50 years ago, was not a day to be mourned, it was not a show of sorrow. It was a weakness. It proved to Naraku that Prince Sesshomaru of the Western Lands was nothing more than a boy lost to his emotions. The responding howls were not out of respect, but sympathies directed to InuTaisho for his weak son.

Naraku since then trained with the best his father could afford. He wanted to show his strength. Not prove it. He already knew he was powerful, he just needed to show it to everyone else. He trained day in and day out. His mother, a human witch, even helped him practice sorcery, one that unlike his father was not above using them.

He'll have the Prince of the Western Lands begging him before the night was through. His father would then see and finally appreciate him for what he could do. He was a force to be reckon with and it was about time people learned that, starting with the Prince of the Western Lands.

It wasn't long before the day finally arrived. Naraku was escorted by a few guards, and unfortunately his sister Kagura had also joined him for the ride. He may be the eldest son and heir, but Kagura was still his older sister.

Through the carriage ride Naraku didn't say a word. He was adamant that he did not need his older sister there to babysit him, but his father had insisted that he take his sister in hopes of placating the Western Lands with his undoubtedly un-respectful manners. He hadn't even tried to explain to his father that this meeting was just a for show, this was the meeting that would show his father just how powerful his son was, so powerful that he would have the beloved Prince Sesshomaru would fall to his knees to please him.

"You're an idiot, you know."

Naruku's fantasies immediately heeled as he turned to Kagura. The glare he sent her was clear, he had no need to hear her drivel on about whatever she wanted, he would show her, he would have the Prince of Sesshomaru kneel to his powers.

"Father wasn't exaggerating the strength of the Western Lands. They are formidable, a scrawny half demon such as yourself has no chance despite your delusions."

When Naraku didn't reply Kagura continued on, "Have you even met Prince Sesshomaru? Do you even know who he is, what he looks like, what he feels like?"

The scowl on his face immediately turned into a disgusted sneer, "Honestly Kagura, I have no need to learn his bedroom skills. I am after power which I have now. He will acknowledge it and father and you will realize that Power belongs to us. Not them."

Kagura rolled his eyes, "I meant what his power felt like imbecile. Have you been in a close proximity to the prince, so close you could feel the power radiating from him? If you did you would understand. As it stands I am happy to be the one to see you fall to your knees."

Naraku scoffed, that right there was blind reverence. Aside from the 3 Lords and the Lady of the East, no one had the power to manifest their energies into a tangible entity. It required a mass amount of raw power and experience to do. Sesshomaru was no older than Naraku himself. In fact wasn't Naraku older than the demon prince?

"You will see Kagura. I speak the truth. Perhaps, if I am in a giving mood, I will tell Prince Sesshomaru to consider mating with you. As a gift."

The arrogant tone was hard to miss and Kagura could do no more than stare at her sibling. Naraku didn't understand because he hasn't met the prince since there were just kids themselves. It had been over half a century she was sure, since the last time the two heirs met.

There was nothing she could say to dissuade her brother. Their father was right, Naraku needed to learn what the West capable of on his own. She was there to appease them should he do something offending. If nothing else, she was confident in her skills to placate angered demons. Perhaps it was because she was the elemental goddess of the wind? Gentle when needed and harsh when warranted.

"Fine, brother. If you so wish, please give Prince Sesshomaru to me. Afterall I would not mind warming his bed or him warming mine."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

It wasn't long before the carriage brought Naraku and Kagura to the Western Palace. They had spent the ride in relative silence after Naraku had insisted the Prince Sesshomaru would grovel to be Naraku's apprentice after his eyes befell a true heir. Kagura had rolled her eyes and had dismissed him. She let him ramble about his superiority. Perhaps this was crueler, for Kagura was certain that the shame and embarrassment that her younger brother would feel could very well crush him when he finally realized he was no match. However, one must learn the harsh realities of life eventually.

The carriage door was opened to reveal a footman that Kagura gave a small smile to in acknowledgement while her brother simply sneered. Sometimes his brother forgot even the barest of manners. The servant had blushed at her smile and bowed his head as soon as she turned her gaze to his face. Perhaps she didn't know the barest of manners either, for in truth she had learned long ago the benefits of being a beautiful woman. She was not ashamed to meet that every now and then was entertaining to see how many men she could fluster from only a small smile. For a moment she wished that Prince Sesshomaru was as easily pleased as these men.

Kagura made sure to stay a foot behind Naraku as they were led to the palace's front doors. It was customary but though she loathed it, she was used to it. They passed another set of guards that Kagura thought quite admirable. They looked formidable, though if that were truly the case she did not know. Kagura let her gaze shift from the guards to her younger brother. Naraku had not once shifted his demeanor, he acted and walked as if he owned the place. The only reprieve was that at least he did not order the guards, she wondered briefly what the reception for that would be.

They were led through multiple double doors and Kagura took the time to admire the artwork that littered the walls and halls. She smiled and let her eyes twinkle at the pieces that she caught her eye and and made polite conversation about the artwork with the head of servants.

Naraku, as expected, kept to himself. It was long before they were directed to receiving room where they were asked to wait. Two guards flanked the entrance as they entered and where Kagura assumed they would stay. A few more servants came through bringing tea and delicate pastries before leaving them alone with two servants. The head of the servant, whose name she did not ask for left to inform the prince of their arrival.

Naraku barely hid a scoff at that, that Kagura was forced to warn him about. This was all formality, of course Prince Sesshomaru was aware they had entered their territory, of course he was aware that they were now sitting and waiting for him, but formality dictated that he let the guests wait as he was informed by a servant that his guests had arrived.

Naraku was never one for rubbish formalities. Kagura quite enjoyed them. It was very much like playing a game that no one had a desire to play.

The two servants of the side kept the gazes trained to one spot as they waited, these were the servants that could not be dismissed, they were there to make sure that they had everything they wanted.

"This is ridiculous, how long does he intend for us to wait?"

Kagura turned her attention away from the intricate looking sculpture at the corner of the room at the hissed and question.

Had they been at the privacy of their own carriage she would not have hesitated rolling her eyes at her brother and lecturing him about formalities, however, seeing as they had company (despite the fact that they were servants) she had to keep up appearances of a docile older sister and future Lady.

"I'm sure, brother, that Prince Sesshomaru is very busy and will accompany as soon as he can."

Naraku eyed Kagura with a raised brow clearly letting her know that he supposed act was annoying and yet appropriate. He smirked. At least now, he was certain that she would not be saying anything unnecessary.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Who really knew how long they waited? Kagura sure didn't. All she was aware of was the fact that the servants had announced inevitable appearance in about 2 minutes. The announcement was made just before she finished her second cup of tea so perhaps it hadn't been that long.

Naraku was at the edge of his seat with a smirk on his face as soon as the announcement was made and Kagura truly wanted to roll her eyes. Instead she settled on a small smile. She was truly interested in how Naraku was going to react when he was faced with what could only be a a true heir.

Kagura stood from her seat after Naraku had done so. Prince Sesshomaru was about to enter the doors. She straightened her shoulders and prepared for the confrontation that was undoubtedly about to occur.

She eyed her brother one last time before she settled her gaze to the entrance that signalled where the prince would emerge from.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Naraku had always known that he would one day rule his father's Kingdom whether that be through being the man's heir or by defeating his father in battle. He even had high hopes that he would be accomplishing the impossible too. Meeting Prince Sesshomaru was one of the first to accomplishing feats that would one day become legendary. He truly believed that Prince Sesshomaru would see his worth today and if there was truly no way of owning the Western Lands then he could very well settle into being co-rulers of both the Western and Southern Land. He hadn't doubted it was possible even when Kagura had so blantantly told him that Sesshomaru was not someone worth trifling with.

However, when he stood to greet the heir today he hadn't known what he was expecting. Perhaps some young heir pampered and prideful. Perhaps a teen waiting to be dismissed to be left to his own childish devices, handsome sure, but haughty. He was even expecting a standoffish, perhaps rude young man. But surprise to say that the heir that greeted him was not one he had thought to meet today.

Prince Sesshomaru was a tall demon. It was the first thing that Naraky noticed. His eyes which had been leveled to his height had needed to roam up in order to meet the heir's eyes. Tall indeed. Far more so that he was. During the roam from the demon's chest to his eyes he took in the heir's apparel. It wasn't gaudy or extravagant. It was simple, elegant and beautiful. An adjective he had yet to bestow on the male form, whether that be on the clothes or the one wearing them.

His mind raced, proper etiquette stated that Prince Sesshomaru introduce himself first then offhandedly apologize for his tardiness despite knowing it was within his rights to make guests wait. Then, he as the guests was to brush off the wait and introduce himself first before introducing his sister. It was knowing these proper manners that Naraku survived the first minutes of their encounter.

Naraku let his eyes roam in what he hoped was a discreet manner, but at this point he neither cared to hide it or to let the others in the room think differently. He was amazed by the sheer presence of the demon in front of him. This heir was no child. No teen and in comparison, Naraku was ashamed to feel so small only to hold his head high and regard the situation differently. Prince Sesshomaru was royalty. His family has been in the position of leadership and power for a very long time. There was no doubt that his upbringing was by far more complex and rigorous than Naraku's own. His father was the first ruler in their family when in the past their family had been nothing more than disposable soldiers. In manner that Naraku hoped was not desperation he concluded that there was nothing to be ashamed of. He simply lacked knowledge, not because he was an idiot but because he hadn't had the means that sesshomaru's family had. They had experience after all.

"Naraku-san I'd been informed by my vassal that you've been wishing an audience with me. I apologize presently for the delay in our meeting. I have been busy with my own personal affairs, I hope that this was nothing urgent."

Naraku eyed the heir, the way he spoke, the way he held himself, so graceful, so controlled. Naraku was sure he couldn't emit such poise no matter how many lifetimes he tried.

Naraku shook his head, "There's no need, I assure you. My sister, Kagura had warned me several times that you must be busy, but I had insisted quite passionately to meet you. I apologize. I merely wanted to come on a more social visit and I apologize now if I am taking you away from anything important."

Kagura eyed her sibling carefully. This was not what she had expected at all. She inclined her head towards the prince when her name had been mentioned but nonetheless remained quite.

"Ah, indeed. Kagura-san, it's a pleasure to meet you again, I hope your youngest, Kanna, is doing well."

Kagura smiled, "She is doing well, thank you for inquiring about her. I shall let her know. It would please her that you remembered her from your brief encounter."

The rest of the night was spent speaking about trivial matters. Inconsequential things really. That is until the night was almost burnt out. Naraku had been thinking the entire conversation, his mind reeling and never quite settling.

"Prince Sesshomaru, I hope my next inquiry doesn't offend, but I wonder if you were looking for a companion. To be blunt someone to warm your bed without a mate by your side."

Kagura remembering his brother's promise of giving the prince to her, she spluttered, Naraku wasn't that dense was he? "Naraku!"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed minutely, "Did you have someone in mind or were you offering your own company?"

"I was thinking perhaps my own." It was sheer will alone that Kagura's jaw didn't drop in the most unlady like fashion at those words.

Sesshomaru eyed him for a few more minutes, perhaps questioning the sincerity of the offer before offering something resembling a smile, more of a slight upturn on the corner of his lips.

"Thank you for the kind offer, really. However, I find that at the moment I wish for a specific company."

Naraku chuckled, while completely ignoring Kagura, he knew that a positive reaction was almost impossible and he had been prepared to laugh it off. In hindsight perhaps that was better. "Courting someone Prince Sesshomaru?"

Although not visible, Sesshomaru was a bit perturbed. In truth when he had denied Naraku's offer, the human's face had flashed in his mind, "I had not planned to, but perhaps…"

"I apologize I didn't mean to cause you discontent. In truth I merely asked to have an excuse to visit you. If not to be your bed mate, perhaps you could help train me."

Sesshomaru inclined his head, "I must apologize once again, I fear that it is not within my ability to train someone. However, since this night has been filled with my rejection I offer you the night to stay so that you need not travel back in the dark of night as well as the use of any and all facilities and services designed for guests. In addition, if you wish to train, I can speak to our general about training. Although because of possible dangers King Kumo would have to give explicit approval."

"I shall endeavor to speak to our father about it. Thank you for the offer Prince Sesshomaru. But I must insist that we return home this night. Perhaps we could call it even. However, if you aren't busy in the near future there are several things I still wish to discuss with you. Nothing of import but more of a personal inquiry. Whenever it's convenient of course."

"Acceptable. I will inform your messengers of when I am next free to entertain you or your family. Until then I shall retire for the night."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

The ride back to the Southern Kingdom was a quiet one. Kagura would have teased Naraku on a normal occassion, but truthfully, Naraku had acted with respect to his position. His quiet disposition now though worried Kagura slightly.

Naraku was never one for quiet contemplation and Kagura worried what Naraku's mind was coming to.

When they returned to the castle Naraku bid his sister goodnight in the same manner one would address a woman formally and Kagura had not known what to say other than repay the sentiment in kind.

She chewed the bottom of her lip as she made her way to her father's chambers. He would request his presence in his study.

King Kumo smiled as she entered taking note of the worrying lip, "Whatever Naraku has done, I am sure that we can make it work. I have not heard from them which must mean he did not offend them much." Kumo tried to laugh it off, to lighten the mood before he heard the damages that his only son had cost.

"He was respectable. Followed etiquette to the letter from the moment Prince Sesshomaru entered the room. Decline his offer to stay and requested a meeting without sounding as if he was due one. He did you proud father. Represented our land with respect and fitting to his own title."

Kumo stared at his daughter, perhaps waiting for the punchline but the continued crease in her brows told him she was telling the truth. But the frown…

"He hasn't said a word since we left father. I do not know what to think. I thought perhaps his pride was wounded beyond what I could comprehend. I could deal with him if he was loud and obnoxious. It's easier that way. But Naraku was never one to be so reserved. I'm worried about what's going on in his head."

Kumo for the first time realized that perhaps his only son was in fact in need of counsel, one that he would more than likely heed this time around, "Rest easy Kagura, I will see speak with Naraku tonight."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Kumo had gone to his son's chambers to speak with him, to the lobby, the hall, the garden and in the sitting room. His son was nowhere to be found. He even checked his studies in case Naraku felt it would be a more formal setting that his son sought. But it seemed his son didn't want to be found.

Kumo had always been suspicious of Naraku, for decades his son had been obsessed with overtaking the Western Lands. He'd tried to explain multiple times and Kumo had to wonder what was running through his son's head now. Kagura didn't mentioning any life changing events or a political dispute or even an argument. What could have made his son so subdued?

Finally giving up for the night, he decided that perhaps Naraku just needed time to himself. To organize his thoughts and put it into words.

With a heavy sigh, he backtracked and found a servant to let Kagura and Kanna know that he had yet to speak with Naraku and should they see him to direct him to the King, their father.

Having accepted that he would not see his son tonight, he was doubly surprised to see a huddled figure on his bed. For a brief flash in thought he thought that perhaps it was a maiden sent to warm his bed until he realized that such an action would have to be approved by him and seeing as he hadn't that was out of the question. As he stepped closer however, he saw a head of hair and black eyes peek from the covers.

"Naraku…" The sigh of his son's name passed his lips in both relief and concern.

Naraku didn't say a word. He squirmed a bit under his father's gaze, before avoiding it altogether. Assuming his son would speak when he wanted he went about his nightly ablutions. He readied for bed and decided wisely to not seek a servants help for dressing in his night clothes.

When he was ready for bed and the only step left was to settle into bed, Kumo let out a small sigh and sat on the side of the bed the closest to his son. With a small frown Kumo carded his fingers through Naraku's hair, it had truly been a long time since he felt like a father.

In the silence, Kumo continued to soothe his son. Just waiting to hear what he had to say. After what felt like a few hours of silence, Naraku spoke.

"Did you know father?"

Kumo straightened his posture just a bit before he asked what his son meant.

"I remember meeting Sesshomaru when we were still kids. He's...different now. Nothing like he used to be."

Kumo let out an understanding sigh, "Naraku first and foremost you must understand that you and Sesshomaru are completely different from each other. And it isn't just because he's a demon and your half spider demon and half human."

Naraku turned from his seat as he maneuvered his body in order to be able to lean heavily on his father's shoulder.

"Spider demons are aggressive by nature, but despite that we are often considered one of the easiest prey, even with our abilities for poison and hostility. We are born strong so that we are always prepared to defend. Nature has blessed us in that regard. Despite the fact that we are considered preys nature has given us a gift by making sure that we do not spend a lot of our childhood weak and defenseless. There was a time when you towered over Sesshomaru and he was nothing more than a tiny puppy that wagged his tail at the sight of something shiny. It is easy to assume then that dog demons will always remain scrawny. But there lies the difference. Dog demons remain defenseless for a long time during their adulthood, but as soon as they mature they immediately stop being the prey and then just become this predator that no one can escape from."

Naraku listened intently to his father's words. It was true. He was raised knowing that in the grand scheme of things he was nothing more than a prey in the world that they live in. It was perhaps why King Kumo was both so revered and despised. He was meant as a prey by nature and yet he had achieved the impossible - he became King.

Naraku remembered meeting Sesshomaru when they were kids. He was a scrawny little kid that often hid behind his mother. At the time Naraku was already standing tall and proud next to his father. He had always assumed that Prince Sesshomaru was younger than him because of this when in fact they were the same age.

Naraku knew now though. He knew that if ever he stood beside the Prince of the Western Lands as he was now, he would look nothing more than a plebian. There was no contest, Sesshomaru was regal, beautiful and powerful. He had a presence that exuded a leader. Someone to fear and yet at the same time respect.

That night Naraku stayed with his father. He listened, truly listened to his father. He learned about the struggles of his father, the way he used to be before he became King. He had fought hard and at times it still felt like it wasn't enough. And yet look at him now. The Southern Lands may be the smallest territory, but his father ruled over it when no one believed he could...And someday, maybe he too could rule over it.

He listened to stories his father had that night and dreamt dreams of the future. Not tomorrow and certainly not today, but Naraku was sure that one day he would be able to stand next to Sesshomaru and feel like an equal.

 **A/N: Alright so… I know it's been a long time, but! This time I actually have a valid excuse! I got a new job and it has been overwhelmingly stressful. However, it has always been my dream and despite the challenges, I still love it!**

 **I will update as soon as I can, but because work may get in the way, I won't promise when.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry there wasn't any Inuyasha interaction in this chapter! Next chapter though. Definitely.**


End file.
